Sahxyel: Altering Kingdom Hearts
by Sahxyel
Summary: It's ANOTHER 'I got sucked into KH' fics! Hate 'em or love 'em I don't care. Sahxyel has gotten herself into KH, but how does she get out? And does she want to escape?
1. Just another game freak

**The authoress notes:** Hmm, I really couldn't pass this up. Inspiration just kicks butt at the most unusual times. I know what you all are thinking, _"Oh man, not another one of these"_ but, why not? If you didn't want to read another one of these fics, why'd you click on this in the first place?

Caught ya. :P

Now, the character has the same name as my username. Only because she is my alter ego of myself, just to warn you.

Okay, enough about that. Now on to the fic! It might not be as funny as it's going to get, but whatever. Just a character study chapter first.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any copyrighted items/characters. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. But, I DO own my ideas and a copy of the games! --; **Spoilers! Watch out!**

**Chapter 1: Just another game freak**

School, what a waste of time.

Her father had always expressed how important it was to get an education and go to college. And sure, Sahxyel was all about that. She DID want to succeed in life. It was just the fact that school sucked all of her motivation and drive to get anything done.

Sahxyel always wondered whether it was just the school, or the highly annoying idiots who resided inside that had given her such a depressing, and boring, time.

"Ack! Don't poke me with that nacho!"

The idiots. Definitely.

The Pondering Writer sat at the lunch table, thoughtfully looking at the gym's basketball hoops. Her mind wasn't on the commotion of the table, but rather her game lying at home. It was the reason she had, inadvertently, changed her name and given herself a title. And also, it was a break from reality, and was okay to an extent. Only two more classes to go, then back to the lovely PS2 that sat on her TV back home.

Sahxyel was, by every cause, a ragamuffin by appearance. She usually donned an overlarge sweater, in which the sleeves were longer than her arms by several inches. Jeans were also common, along with her wild, curly, and frizzy hair. Sahxyel never thought of taming her hair, it just didn't seem right. It was like a trademark look for her, and it did keep a ton of annoying Juniors and Seniors from talking to her.

Yes, being a fourteen-year-old Freshman was difficult. Especially when High School was considered a death-zone to many people. Not to mention the teachers that all looked like they'd rather see you fall off a cliff than ask another question about something.

Munching on a piece of fruit half-heartedly, she continued to stare out into space.

"Hey Sahxyel, mind passing me your extra fork?" one of her friends asked. They had been doing a food war (which was common) for quite a while now, and all that was left were some nasty green peas.

"Mmmhum." Sahxyel murmured, passing the fork. Her friend smiled evilly before turning to the other people at the table.

"FEAR THE GOVERNMENT FOOD!" she shouted as she flicked three peas using the fork.

However interesting the pea fight was, soon the fork was taken away and used to poke Sahxyel.

She sighed, would this day never end?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

In her Foreign Language Class, Sahxyel couldn't help but start to reminisce about Kingdom Hearts. Or, in her opinion, the best game ever made in existence. Her thoughts immediately jumped to Kingdom Hearts 2, then to Chain of Memories. Mostly though, it revolved around Organization XIII, and what they had done in the storylines.

Sahxyel had loved the Organization, with the exception of their leader. The character's personalities were amazing, and yet at the same time, there had seemed to be a sense of sadness that had wafted in Sahxyel's mind. She felt awfully sorry for all them members, whom she thought were all screwed. All of them met the end at some point or another. She would have, if she could have, not killed any members at all. But, naturally for gameplay to continue, she had to make them all go down with the taste of a Keyblade.

Of course, she had already beaten Kingdom Hearts 2. It was almost impossible to pry her away from it as soon as she popped it into the PS2. Only seven hours later did she emerge and pass out on the couch from sheer exhaustion of the game. But, then there was Kingdom Hearts 1.

Ah, nostalgia.

"I haven't played that in forever." Sahxyel muttered to herself. Like it mattered anyway, her class was rowdy and loud from excessive talking (in English). The teacher was chatting away with some Seniors in the front of the class, something that had to do with banana peels and a dry marker.

It was decided that when she got home, she would play Kingdom Hearts. Sahxyel had almost forgotten how Another Side, Another Story had gone...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Biology was just plain boring.

Really boring.

It was freezing inside the room, about 70 degrees compared to the nice 81 degrees outside. This was another reason Sahxyel had worn a sweater that was too big for her to school, to escape from the frostbitten air of the room. Biology was easy to Sahxyel, the teacher however, made it seem like the most complicated subject in the world.

Rolling her eyes, Sahxyel worked on the paper. It was something on the Nervous System of the body, or something like that.

After finishing the paper, she sat it down on the 'done' pile and sat there, pondering about Kingdom Hearts again. Simple and Clean played in the back of her mind as she went through reels of the game. Sora, waking up after the Dive to the Heart, first flashed into her mind. Sahxyel silently chuckled to herself, she wasn't a fan-girl of Sora, and sure she found him cute but not THAT cute.

However, there was a larger difference with her second thought.

It flashed to when Riku was standing on the Paupou Island. It was during the fateful storm that claimed Destiny Islands to the Realms of Darkness. She remembered it perfectly well, it was one of the most prominent memories that penetrated her mind when it came to Kingdom Hearts 1. She had always thought that Riku was mislead, and that he was cute. Really cute. Maybe it was the cool attitude that he had, or something, she really didn't know.

Sahxyel shook her head, her ugly fan-girl side was screaming to come out and swoon like crazy. But she was determined not to get like that again, not after Kingdom Hearts 2.

Drumming her fingers on the desk, Sahxyel watched as the clock ticked away second after second.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Mom, I'm home!" Sahxyel shouted as she burst from the front door. The living room was askew, like normal, and it was nice and cool. Sahxyel threw her backpack on the chair next to the door and walked straight to her room. Finally, to put something happy, or mind numbing, into the almost unbearable school day.

"TGIF!" Sahxyel shouted to no one in particular. She smiled a manic, but ecstatic, smile as she kicked off her shoes in her room. Just like the living room, it was askew and slightly messy.

She never was so uncontrollably happy at school, Sahxyel reasoned that it was just because, well, school sucked. But, heck, everyone knew that.

Instantly finding her game, Sahxyel popped open the PS2 and shoved the disc into the tray. She carefully placed her expensive 'youhavetoearnfiftydollars' Kingdom Hearts 2 game in its rightful case, since it was already in the PS2 anyway. She placed two batteries into her Wireless Controller, then flopped onto her bed. She slept on a bunk bed, since she shared her room with her sister.

Settling down, Sahxyel pressed onto 'Browser' then on the disc-shaped symbol. She smiled again, thinking about what she would do first.

"Honey! Don't you dare think about playing that game without doing the dishes!" Sahxyel's mom's voice shouted from down the hall.

"Parents always find someway to beat up a perfect moment." Sahxyel groaned as the main menu flashed on screen.

"**NOW**!"

Sighing, Sahxyel threw her Wireless Controller on her bed and trudged out of her room. She shut the door leaving the PS2 on, hoping that there were only a few dishes.

Meanwhile, the screen blinked several times. Skewing from the original menu to a darker colored selection screen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After a painstaking hour of dishes, and tidying up the house, Sahxyel was finally allowed to go back to her room.

"Don't spend all day playing that 'King Of Hearts'!" Sahxyel's mom shouted.

She felt her eye twitch, "It's **_Kingdom Hearts_** mom!" she shouted back. It really irked her when her mom mispronounced her favorite game of all time.

"Whatever!"

Angry at the deplorable day, Sahxyel slammed herself onto her bed after shutting the door with much gusto.

"Everything about this world sucks! Why can't I be in Kingdom Hearts, where I can kick some Heartless and Nobody butt whenever I feel like!" she practically screamed to herself. She flopped her head onto her pillow.

Soon, something by her side was vibrating.

Picking her head up slightly, Sahxyel saw that her Wireless Controller was vibrating uncontrollably. Puzzled, she picked it up, then looked at the screen.

'_**Do you REALLY wish that?**_' the screen had spelled across it. Under it was a yes or no option. Behind it was smoky and hazy, Sahxyel could barely make out the Kingdom Hearts Symbol that was behind the lettering.

Entranced, but still curious, Sahxyel hopped off her bed and investigated her PS2. It looked like it was running normally. Nothing was wrong.

Then, Sahxyel thought about what she had said. Living in Kingdom Hearts, fighting Heartless and paling around with Sora and the gang sounded _wonderful_ compared to reality.

"Yes." She muttered under her breath as she clicked the option.

The lettering disappeared for a while, then reappeared a different statement. '**_Pondering Writer, your Journey begins at the twilight. Make this story your own.'_** it said mysteriously. Then the screen faded, until the TV had turned off itself, closely followed by the PS2. Surprised, Sahxyel dropped her Wireless Controller.

"What the flidgeon did that mean!" she asked herself. Deciding not to touch the PS2 at all for the rest of the day, Sahxyel walked back out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Time for mind-rotting TV!" Sahxyel shouted, returning to her random and happy self. Although it had bothered her what the PS2 had said, her lax attitude had promptly shifted in. Shifting it to channel 302, she sat back and thought of nothing more.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The sun was ablaze with brilliant orange and yellow, as it started to set on the horizon. Sahxyel, who had been watching TV for over two hours, watched its progress from the couch that she occupied. Her brown eyes studied the sky, as it turned pink-orange.

"Booring." Sahxyel said obnoxiously. She shifted her attention back to the TV, which was showing the usual garbage.

Soon, the sun had set, leaving the sky a brilliant twilight.

**_Your Journey begins._**

"Huh!" Sahxyel shouted. It was like those words flashed through her head. Suddenly, the world swirled around her eyes, until nothing but darkness enveloped her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**The authoress after-notes:** Wow, this **_was_** fun to write. If you like it, R&R, If you think it needed to improve, R&R, If you think it sucked, jump into a pond. Flames are desperately not wanted.


	2. Good Morning Destiny Islands!

**The authoress notes:** Happiness! I got a positive review for this! Hmmm, I guess that means...another chappie of S:AKH! (My abbreviation to this fic)

**Disclaimers:** Because the authoress has no wish to get sued, she has bluntly stated that 'She DOESN'T own Kingdom Hearts or anything relating to it'. If you want to make an easy buck, go sue some food company or something...

**Chapter 2: Good Morning Destiny Islands!**

"My head." Sahxyel groaned, she flicked her eyes open lazily and stared into the bright blue sky. Her head was spinning, making the clouds look distorted and out of place. Wearily, she sat up, not really taking in the scenery, but putting a gloved hand to rub her temples.

Wait...gloved hand!

Almost hopping up in shock, Sahxyel found herself wearing a whole different set of clothing than what she had worn when she had passed out. Her hands were covered with black gloves, along with a whole black set of attire. An attire that looked ODDLY familiar.

"No WAY." she whispered, as she shakily stood up. A large black cloak covered her whole body, with a zipper that went down the middle. Silver tassels hung innocently from the neck, and she felt a hood that was pushed back. It fit perfectly, but was a little heavy to don.

Instantly, Sahxyel put her and on her wrist and stood there for a second, all the while thinking, "_Please, for the love of the Organization, please."_

She felt a pulse.

"YEEESSS!" Sahxyel shouted to the sky. Extreme euphoria entered her system, causing her to cackle maniacally. The Pondering Writer looked around, now fully taking in the scenery. She was at a beach, the crystal blue waters stretched out as far as the eye could see. Strange coconut trees and exotic plants littered the area, seagulls flew merrily around, while fish swam slowly and lazily.

Sahxyel was breathing heavily, trying not to scream for an hour straight. This was awesome.

"What could possibly make this better?" she murmured under her breath. Her brown eyes swept the coastline, her arms extended to just get the _feel_ of it. She was where everyone would love to be, Destiny Islands.

Well, it got better.

Two items materialized into Sahxyel's outreached hands. One was a large notebook, with the Kingdom Hearts symbol on the front of it. A small yellow post-it was stuck on the top left corner. The other was a slightly heavy quill, which seemed to be made of gold.

Slightly interested, Sahxyel pulled off the post-it and read the note.

_Sahxyel,_

_From your wish, I have decided to allow you into Kingdom Hearts. Here, you make it your own story, and with it to help you is the Golden Quill. You can only affect inanimate objects, not the way anyone here thinks or feels by writing with this Quill into the Booklet. Unfortunately, you will not be permitted to leave until you have finished the game. Have fun._

Frowning, then crumpling up the note, Sahxyel opened the Booklet. It was empty and blank.

"Hmm, I'm thirsty. I guess I could try this thing out." she said brightly. She quickly jotted down the words: _Sahxyel found a can of Squirt in the sand._ The words shined from the ink, then did something unexpected. They suddenly disappeared, fading into the paper. Surprised, she flipped through the empty pages. All the pages were blank.

"Weird." Sahxyel muttered. She looked around the beach, not a can of Squirt was in sight.

Grumbling, Sahxyel walked off. The Golden Quill didn't grant her a delicious drink! Maybe it was just a dud, or a stupid theatrical thing. But in any case, where she was still lifted her mood. She started to hum 'Simple and Clean' as she rounded the coast.

While she was twirling the writing instrument between her fingers, she failed to notice something sticking out of the sand. Instantly, The Pondering Writer's foot managed to catch on the can, allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap. She groaned, before looking to see what made her trip.

"Hey! My Squirt!" Sahxyel said gleefully, forgetting about the trip, and picked it up. Brushing the sand out of her dark-colored hair, she stood back up.

"Ugh, where are they?" A slightly annoyed voice said. Sahxyel looked behind her, someone was coming! Looking around frantically, she finally ran into some dense growth of tropical plants, then peered back out.

A boy, about fifteen years old, walked around the coast. He had the most bizarre set of clothes on him, and even more bizarre colored hair. Silver was a very uncommon color in Sahxyel's world after all. He was carrying a log, and was looking around. Aquamarine eyes locked onto Sahxyel's hiding place. The fronds of some of the plants were still swaying left and right.

Her jaw immediately dropped. "_Oh...my...Organization._" Sahxyel thought. Her heart skipped a beat, "Riku." she whispered, her eyes widened.

Riku looked at the dense growth warily, "Who's there?" he asked, while taking a step forward. Sahxyel found herself mentally restraining the crazy fan-girl side, who was demanding to glomp Riku right there. She was also wondering whether to show herself or not, a very perplexing and indulging situation. Gulping, she started to mess with the top of her Squirt.

The teenager shrugged, "Maybe I'm just imagining things." he muttered as he turned away.

**_Psst._**

"Darn, stupid Squirt." Sahxyel cursed the soda can as Riku whirled around. She sighed, halfway in exasperation, halfway in an elated state. Riku unsheathed his wooden sword, then cautiously approached the outgrowth. Sahxyel looked around frantically, how could she escape this situation? The solution hit her like a train, if she LOOKED like an Organization member...

Riku plunged his wooden sword into the bush, a look of mingled triumph on his face. He pushed back some fronds to see a yellow can lying on the sand. Nothing else. He picked up the can, which read 'Squirt' on its side.

"Weird, I could have sworn..." Riku murmured, he frowned at the litter. "Hmm."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sahxyel groaned again, she was leaning against a coconut tree and panting hard. That was the first time she had ever teleported. It took a lot to go somewhere else. She thought she knew how to do it, instantly thinking about one place on Destiny Islands that held some significance. Instead, she was outside the Secret Place, obviously she needed more power in order to do something like that again, and end up where she wanted to actually be.

"God! HOW could Axel do all of those teleports!" she said to herself, the panting didn't stop. It was like she had been running for an hour. The sun was setting, again. Twilight at Destiny Islands were beautiful compared to the Real World. She instantly looked toward Paupou Island, there the three kids sat on the bent tree, looking out to the ocean.

"Kodak moment!" Sahxyel said with a grin. She pulled out her Booklet and the Golden Quill, and wrote something down. A minute later, a very shiny Digital Camera appeared on the sand in front of her, being more descriptive in Reality Changing DID have some perks. Smiling still, she raised the camera and took a picture.

The picture was excellent, Sahxyel grinned and placed the camera inside her cloak pocket. Her breathing was still slightly labored, but she'd worry about that later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the moment. Crossing her arms, Sahxyel watched the sun set in a brilliant display of colors. She started to hum Sanctuary now, it seemed fitting for the moment.

She studied the kids as they walked back across the wooden bridge, connecting Paupou Island to the main island. Riku, who she now had gotten over (just barely) was deep in thought, the other two kids, Sahxyel could identify instantly.

One had spiky brown hair, and wore very ridiculous attire. Baggy red shorts, white shirt with a blue vest, and large yellow shoes. Sahxyel smiled, Sora looked even goofier in here. Fourteen years old, and full of spunk and spirit. He was talking with the girl next to him in a very enthusiastic conversation.

Ugh, Kairi. Total damsel-in-distress personality. Too girly for Sahxyel, with the small skirt, the top, and just, her. She was brushing her maroon colored hair out of her eyes, and was also talking enthusiastically.

Don't EVER ask why Sahxyel doesn't like Kairi. It'll just get ugly.

"Well guys, tomorrow, we'll finally be off." Riku said distantly.

Sahxyel blanched, she wasn't on **THAT** night? Was she! "No, no, no, nonono!" she almost squealed under her breath. It was going to happen tonight. That awful darkness thing.

She watched as the teens got into their boats, then rowed back to the mainland. Sahxyel bit her lip, if she was in this game, she was going to do what she had been shouting what should have happened before at home. Tweaking the plot would make this interesting, but she needed the right time to choose it. She smiled, knowing exactly when she would interfere.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Dang, this storm was bad.

The black and ominous clouds swirled overhead. Releasing lightning and whatnot. Sahxyel wondered whether it was smart to sit in the coconut tree on Paupou Island. But, remembering all of the Shadow Heartless, she thought it would probably be the safest place.

She watched quietly as Riku walked up, he was staring out to the choppy sea. "_Almost emotionless._" Sahxyel thought.

The Golden Quill (which she had been holding in her hand) started to vibrate. The point was toward a kid on a boat, rowing through the choppy and dangerous sea. Sora.

As he approached the dock, Sahxyel wondered how she was going to get Sora to have the Keyblade, and how the heck she was going to do the same thing with Kairi's heart. But, she'd worry about that later. Now was plan: Save Riku From A Very Stupid Decision.

Spotting Riku, Sora ran past the Heartless in a mad rush. Sahxyel gritted her teeth, but for the entirety of the moment, took out her camera and took another picture.

Sora ran up to Riku from the wooden bridge. Pulling her hood over her head, Sahxyel watched as the conversation began.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted over the gale of the wind.

"The Door...has opened." Riku murmured, sounding as distant as he was earlier.

"What!"

Sahxyel muttered in disapproval as Riku went on about the door. She gripped the leaves of the coconut tree as she leaned forward, which promptly broke off.

**_WHUMP!_**

"What the heck!"

Riku and Sora both looked at Sahxyel in astonishment, who had indeed, fallen out of the tree.

"Thank god for sand." Sahxyel muttered. She slowly pushed herself off of the sand, putting a hand to her head, which hurt from the fall. Both teens looked at her with a weird look, "What? Was I interrupting anything?" she asked sarcastically.

Riku spoke first, "Who the heck are you!"

"I believe I'm the one who has just saved you from a stupid decision." Sahxyel snapped. "Now, no time to answer questions. We gotta go get Kairi before this whole place gets swallowed by Darkness!" She was just a little angry that she had **_totally_** blown her first impression in front of both her favorite Kingdom Hearts characters.

"Wha- how do you know who Kairi is!" Sora asked.

"NOT NOW!" Sahxyel practically screamed, she grabbed both of the bewildered teens arms and pulled (or dragged) them across the wooden bridge. Of course, there were the stupid Shadow Heartless waiting for them on the other side. Groaning loudly, Sahxyel let go of both Sora and Riku, and angrily pulled out the Golden Quill. She quickly looked to Sora.

"Well, what are ya waiting for! Use that Keyblade to kill these things!"

Sora looked a little taken aback, "Keyblade?"

Rolling her eyes, Sahxyel turned to the Heartless. "Just focus on that stupid dream you had the other day!" She punted one that came too close.

Looking even more surprised, Sora stared at the ground. Riku, however, was looking as bewildered as ever.

Impatientness overcame the Pondering Writer. The Heartless were swarming now. She whipped out her Booklet, quickly writing down: _Sora focused so hard, that the Keyblade finally appeared in his hand. _

Almost as soon as the Booklet snapped shut, a bright light erupted from behind Sahxyel. "Now! Stop gawking and start fighting!" she shouted over the loud winds.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

They finally reached the Secret Place. With a ton of help from Sora. Riku was walking around in a daze, utterly surprised and still confused. Sighing, Sahxyel pushed both teens into the Secret Place, following closely behind.

Sora ran ahead, worried about Kairi. Sahxyel, however, stayed behind with Riku, near the door.

"How'd you know all about us? Are you stalking us or something!" Riku suddenly shouted. Sahxyel was taken aback, but softly smiled. She pulled back her hood, revealing her wild and curly hair. Her brown eyes locked onto Riku's aquamarine, both were trying to stare the other down.

A loud, booming sound erupted from down the cave, followed by a very strong wind. Sahxyel, Riku, and Sora were ejected from the Secret Place, and landed on some sand, that was floating in mid-air...

"Oh great!" Sahxyel shouted, a large Heartless, (whom she knew was a Darkside) rose from the small floating piece of Destiny Islands. Grabbing her Golden Quill and her Booklet, she frantically wrote down something. A second later, a strange weapon appeared in Riku's hand.

Sora immediately started attacking the wrists of the Darkside, Riku, stood dazedly for another second, before finally joining Sora in fighting the large Heartless. For more notoriety, Sahxyel took another picture with her Digital Camera.

"Can't YOU help!" Sora shouted over the ever-increasing sound of wind.

"Naw!" Sahxyel shouted back. She could already tell that the overlarge Heartless was almost done with. She smiled triumphantly, before she realized something.

The Darkside floated upwards into the massive sphere of Darkness that had accumulated over the battle. The wind grew even more stronger, so strong that Sahxyel, Sora, and Riku, had grabbed hold on a piece of wood that jutted from the ground.

"I FORGOT ABOUT THIS PART!" Sahxyel shouted to herself. Both Riku and Sora turned their heads to the Pondering Writer.

"WHAT!"

Before Sahxyel could answer, however, the wind grew unbearably strong, sweeping all three into the orb of Darkness.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**The authoress notes: **Hehehe, Chappie two everybody! Man, this is fun to write all of this! Might have to hold off of writing Chappie 3. Need to focus on OPAN. (my other fic) and school. Go figure.

Replies to Reviews:

ShadowShapeShifterAndHerCat: Thanks for the review! Really encourages me to write more! Yep it does!

KoriOkamiNecko: Aww, ya made meh feel much better, Thanks for da nice review!

Now, R&R all of you! Kupo!

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel**: This chapter has been edited due to major problems with stuff. Now it is good. Yes.


	3. Awaken to Traverse

**The authoress pointless notes:** DARN IT! I got banned from my comp for a week! With both of my fic chapters just started! I sincerely apologize to all of my faithful reviewers, ugg, and to show meh sorryness I have decided to separate chapters according to worlds. Go me. Also to appease all of you, this is longer than I would've wanted it to be. Enjoy!

**Disclaimers:** The authoress does not own any copyrighted items or anything affiliated with Kingdom Hearts. This is a recording...

**Chapter 3: Awaken to Traverse**

Above in the darkened sky, a star twinkled and disappeared completely. In an alley of Traverse Town, a black, swirling portal materialized, dumping three teenagers on the ground. It misted out of sight, just as a cartoon-like dog rounded the corner, sniffing the ground excitedly.

The dog had yellow-orange colored fur, its ears were black along with its wire-thin tail. The rounded nose bobbed up and down, sniffing the ground for a scent that his master wanted him to locate. The scent was strong, along with two different ones. Being very excitable, the dog ran down the alley, coming upon the unconscious teens.

The scent belonged to the absurdly dressed teen. Wagging his tail furiously, the dog licked the kid on the face.

"Unngh," Sora groaned, he opened one of his brilliantly blue colored eyes to see the dog. "What a dream."

Out of utter annoyance that the dog wanted him awake, it tackled him straight in the chest.

"Wha-! It isn't a dream!" Sora shouted as the air knocked out of him. The dog continued to wag his tail furiously, now happy that Sora was fully conscious. The teen shakily stood up, then looked around.

"Where am I?"

Sora studied the alley that he was in. Riku was unconscious, and was leaning against a wooden fence that had a strange red colored mark. The dog had already gone over to Riku, to obviously try his waking techniques. The mysterious black-clad girl was lying spread-eagled on the ground with her strange writing device lying innocently in her right hand, her left held a notebook with an insignia of some sort on it.

"Huh!" Riku shouted, apparently the dog had tried the tackling technique again. The dog promptly backed off as Riku stood up, looking as confused as Sora felt.

"Sora?" Riku said, "Where are we?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

The dog continued to wag its tail, totally oblivious to the third teenager, who was still soundly unconscious.

Riku walked over to Sahxyel, "Do you think she knows?" he asked.

"She might, after all, she did seem to know an awful lot about US." Sora said, eyeing Sahxyel carefully. He crossed his arms, thinking about what the Pondering Writer had said back at Destiny Islands.

Riku nodded, then nudged her with his foot. Sahxyel twitched slightly, then resumed her unconscious state. A segment of hair that had covered her face moved, revealing a large bruise above her right eye. By any chance, she probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Great." Riku muttered.

Sora scratched his head, "Maybe we should go and find someone who tell us where we are." he suggested.

"Worth a try." Riku replied. The dog had already left all three teens, rounding the corner of the alley and disappearing from sight. Sora and Riku both looked to Sahxyel, sighed in unison, then grabbed the hood of her cloak, basically dragging her out of the alley.

"No way." Sora murmured as they rounded the corner. Riku looked somewhat surprised also. Upon exiting the alley, both teens saw large buildings that surrounded almost every side of a plaza. People walked around, possibly out of boredom or out of sheer enjoyment of the crisp night. A large shop that was also brightly lit, was the cornerstone of the whole district. A glowing neon sign above it read '_Accessory Shop_'.

"I don't think we're at Destiny Islands anymore."

Sahxyel groaned, that line even seemed lame to her. Regardless of consciousness or not.

Riku lead Sora and Sahxyel towards the Accessory Shop, hoping that _someone_ could clue them in on what the heck was going on. "_This is just getting weirder and weirder._" he thought grudgingly as a Moogle hovered by. He pushed open the door to the shop, allowing Sora to drag Sahxyel by himself through the threshold.

The shop inside was pretty cozy for a business. A fireplace sat in a corner, to the left were some green couches and a table. A case with a shiny crystal glittered as the door to the plaza let in all the unnecessary light. The only thing that looked remotely like a business was the counter, where a man was standing with his back turned to the door. Sora finally dragged Sahxyel inside, letting Riku into the shop.

"Can I help you-" the man turned around, then frowned, "Oh it's only a bunch of kids." he growled. The man looked, in Sahxyel's terms, grumpy. He had short blonde hair, and wore the usual kind of getup for a guy. White shirt, pants, and weird stick-like thing he was apparently chewing on...

"Isolator old guy mundane." Sahxyel muttered incomprehensibly. One could safely assume that head injury was just a bit serious. Riku frowned and nudged her foot again, but all the he got was more word dribble.

Cid raised an eyebrow, "Is she okay?" he asked. Sahxyel now was muttering about deranged hippo dancers in something called '_Fantasia_'.

Sora shook his head, "I don't think so. She kinda hit her head."

"I must conquer that evil pickled vole and save the galaxy." Sahxyel confirmed, feebly moving her arms. The notebook and Golden Quill lied uselessly on the floor. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you set her on that couch over there and give her this." Cid said as he pulled out a bottle. A shiny green colored substance was in it, sparkling with radiance. He looked at Sahxyel with some foreign sense of pity as she started to babble on about something called '_Final Fantasy_' now.

Both Riku and Sora dragged the Real Worlder to one of the green squishy couches and threw her unceremoniously on it. Riku popped the top of the potion off and threw it up in the air. The contents formed into a solid orb, which hovered over Sahxyel. The orb disappeared instantly, along with her very nasty bruise. However, she was still unconscious.

"It'll take a while 'till she wakes up." Cid muttered. He looked over both Riku and Sora, "Don't think I've ever seen you two around here. You new?"

"I guess, where are we anyway?" Sora asked.

"Humph, you MUST be new if you don't even know what this town's name is." Cid replied, halfway in amusement. "You're in Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?" Riku repeated, he looked over to Sora, smirking.

"That must mean we're in a different world!" Sora exclaimed, sounding surprised. But his surprise was short-lived, "But, what happened to Kairi? And the islands?"

Riku frowned, remembering some of the night at Destiny Island. "Well, there was that really bad storm, those weird THINGS that were all over the place, and that giant thing."

Cid took immediate interest in the conversation, "Wait, what happened to you guys?" he asked, being forcibly reminded about a similar event that had happened long ago...

"Well..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"My head." Sahxyel moaned. Her consciousness was finally returning, along with a head-splitting headache. She opened her eyes, and beheld the interior of the Accessory Shop. It was quiet and cozy and all that jazz. But she really didn't care, her head hurt so much to really not care about anything at the moment. Sahxyel struggled as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Finally awake huh?" a voice asked.

"What?" Sahxyel murmured, she was rubbing her head, which was starting to throb with great prejudice. She squinted and turned her head, finally spotting a man standing at the counter behind her. '_Cid._' she thought, which vaguely seemed to register at all.

Cid looked over Sahxyel critically, "You with those two kids that dragged you in here?"

"Uhh." Sahxyel muttered, her brain was sending her telecasts of what had happened at Destiny Islands. Fuzzy images, but it still brought the point across. "Yeah."

"They both left a bit ago, looking for their friend. Been gone for about an hour or so." Cid informed. Sahxyel stood up, and grabbed her Booklet and Quill that was lying on the floor. Cid raised an eyebrow, "You're not thinking of going outside are you? There're Heartless out there right now."

Sahxyel blinked, Heartless in First District? There was only one time that had happened, which meant that they were probably outside, fighting Shadows while making their way towards the plaza.

"Oh great. I need to see this." she said gleefully. Her head still throbbed but that wouldn't stop her from seeing what was coming next.

"Thanks for the info Cid." Sahxyel said as she left the Accessory Shop. The door closed, leaving Cid alone in his shop.

He looked bewildered, "HOW did she know MY name!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sahxyel walked carefully out of the shop, still keeping close to the wall. No Heartless seemed to be triggered by her presence. In fact, no Heartless seemed to be anywhere. She heard a conversation that came from the plaza, but she couldn't at first identify who it was.

"Now, lets see those Keyblades." one voice said, with a slightly menacing tone.

"What! There's no way you're getting these!" Sora's voice shouted back. Sahxyel ran up to the little wall that separated the Accessory Shop from the plaza. Sora and Riku were standing on one side of the plaza, both in attack stances. A man stood opposite of them, one who also looked familiar.

"Cool, Leon." Sahxyel chuckled. She slipped her Digital Camera from her pocket and took another picture, this was gold.

Leon withdrew his Gunblade, pointing it squarely at both Riku and Sora. A moment silence took place, then the initial rush as both boys ran towards Leon. Sahxyel could swear that she heard music coming from the sky, but it was probably her imagination. Right?

Riku was very offensive, rushing and slashing continuously. Sora was more careful, encircling and slashing when necessary and safe. Sahxyel was watching with pure fascination as Leon deflected blows from Riku and walked about calmly. Glints of light from both the Kingdom Keyblade and the Way To Dawn Keyblade reflected from the streetlamps.

Then it started getting serious.

Leon swung his Gunblade with unprejudiced force, sending Riku flying backwards. "Perhaps hitting him on the head wasn't the best idea." Sahxyel commented as she opened her Booklet. She wrote a very appeasing sentence: _Sahxyel had a bowl of buttery popcorn materialize in her hand._ Like what she wrote, a bowl of popcorn appeared, to which Sahxyel started to munch as the battle started to unfold.

Sora was now dodging fireballs that Leon was shooting off, clearly too busy to rush in for an attack. Riku was trying to get close enough to Leon to perhaps fit in a couple of slashes, but every time he was caught by a swinging Gunblade.

"M-ft battle if goin fat-h." Sahxyel managed to say with a mouthful of popcorn. Riku already was tiring, Sora too. Leon was probably feigning it or something, either that, or he was starting to feel all those hits from the two boys. She gulped down the rest of the popcorn and watched as Sora rushed towards Leon, then was deflected.

Finally, Riku nailed Leon right on the shoulder. Sora rushed by and also hit the other shoulder. With what looked like a flare of rage, Leon swung around with incredible speed hitting both Sora and Riku to the other side of the plaza. Sahxyel had stopped chewing on some more popcorn as she watched Leon approach the two. Both were unconscious, which really wasn't surprising, that hit probably took out a lot of health.

"Leon! Ya found 'em!" another easily recognizable voice shouted. Sahxyel saw Yuffie walking towards Leon with a benign smile on her face. Leon nodded, then looked down at both Sora and Riku, their respective Keyblades were still in their hands.

"Look like what we thought got worse. A lot worse." he commented.

"Well, can't get any worse now can it?" Sahxyel asked sarcastically as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth. But she said it a little too loudly. For both Leon and Yuffie looked up, immediately spotting the black-cloaked writer.

"Oops, crud." Sahxyel muttered, she froze like a deer in the headlights. "Uhhh, pay no attention to the black cloaked person enjoying the dialogue!" she shouted.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, looking highly suspicious.

"Uhh, erm, uhh." Sahxyel stammered, her eyes were as wide as saucers. She quickly spun around and ran...straight into a wall. She fell backward, crashing to the ground with another bruise on her head. Again, she was unconscious.

Yuffie looked to Leon, "Uh, oookay..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sahxyel groaned again. HOW many times was she going to keep getting head injuries in this darn game? Well, at least her head didn't hurt as much as it did earlier. But it was still throbbing, badly.

She opened her brown colored eyes, to see that she was in some sort of room. Green colored mostly, the wallpaper, boards, curtains, everything was green. She was slumped over a wooden table, like how she slept during classes at school sometimes. Her eyes managed to catch seeing Sora unconscious on the only bed of the room. Riku was already awake and leaning against a wall, and he was holding something. It looked like a notebook with a symbol on the cover. _"Oh great."_ Sahxyel thought.

"Darn his nosiness." Sahxyel grumbled. She brushed her brunette hair out of her eyes as she sat fully up. She looked somewhat grumpy, "Do you MIND?" she asked dryly.

Riku looked up from the Booklet, "Finally." he said, a note of impatience coated his words. Leon moved slightly, to look at Sahxyel. Yuffie was leaning against the other wall, also staring at Sahxyel.

"The Pondering Writer huh?" Riku questioned, as he tossed the Booklet back on the wooden table. On the cover, in golden letters, spelt out her self-proclaimed title.

"Why didn't I notice that?" she asked herself.

"WHY do you know so much about Sora and me?" Riku spat.

Sahxyel frowned, "_Wow, he looks ticked._" she thought. "I'll tell you why." she replied coolly. She calmly took her Booklet and withdrew her Golden Quill from the same pocket that her Digital Camera occupied. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably as she wrote down a sentence in the Booklet. She shut the Booklet and crossed her arms, a smug look was on her face.

"Well?" Riku persisted. He crossed his arms, looking more agitated.

"Hold up there for a sec." Sahxyel said as coolly as before. She heard Sora groan, he was coming around too. Yuffie walked over to him, to see if he was alright.

In a bright twinkling light, a rectangular object materialized on the table, in front of Sahxyel. She picked it up and looked at the cover of it. "Ahh, sweet, sweet nostalgia." Sahxyel murmured fondly. She held it towards Riku, motioning for him to take it.

Swiping it out of her hand, Riku gave her a stern look before observing the rectangular object. He was quiet for the longest time. Finally, his aquamarine eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

Sahxyel yawned, she was sure that the head injuries were getting to her now. Vaguely, she heard Yuffie say something loudly, and also hearing Sora's voice too. She rubbed her temples, maybe that would keep her awake.

"What is this?" Riku asked questioningly. He held the object up, which had a drawn picture of a heart-shaped moon, along with several people (and a couple animal-like beings too) staring at it on the cover. Above the picture read, 'Greatest Hits: Playstation 2'. Kingdom Hearts was spelt across the symbol that was on Sahxyel's Booklet. Sub-symbols and words were on the bottom, one that said 'Disney' the other that said 'Square-Enix'.

"That would be called a _Video Game_ Riku." Sahxyel answered slyly. "It's something that people play when they are _bored_."

"Why does it have Sora, Kairi, and me on it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Riku?" Sora asked, he had finally regained his conscious state and was looking at him with a puzzled expression. Riku walked over and handed the game to Sora, but still keeping a cautious eye on Sahxyel.

Sahxyel rolled her eyes, "If it isn't obvious enough then someone hit me with a Thunder spell." She smirked, "You all live in a Video Game."

"**_WHAT!_**" Everyone in the room shouted. Even Leon looked surprised, which was really saying something. Sahxyel looked as smug as ever, her arms were crossed.

"That can't be true." Yuffie said forcefully.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed, looking indignant.

"Believe what you must, but try explaining why I know alot about the lot of you." she grinned, enjoying the drama that she had cooked up. "Yuffie? Squall- I mean Leon? Any suggestions?" Sahxyel asked innocently.

Everyone just stared at her. And stared, and stared.

"Pfft, It's like how I know that the only species of Heartless here are Shadows and Soldiers. And what is really so important about the Keyblades and-"

"Enough." this time Leon had spoken. He was giving Sahxyel the most stoic look she had ever received in her life.

"You know exactly what is going to happen? Or what is to happen?" Leon asked.

"Yep." Sahxyel replied with a cheesy grin.

"Tell me something that would really surprise me."

Sahxyel looked thoughtful, "Well, I know that you guys used to live at a place called Hallow Bastion. But now I think it's called-"

The green clock on the wall chimed nine times. Interrupting what Sahxyel was about to say. Didn't matter though, Leon looked like he had heard enough to convince him.

"Then would you like to explain to them about the Keyblades?" he asked.

Sahxyel shrugged, the silver tassels of her Organization cloak swung limply. "Fine."

She turned her head to look squarely into the eyes of Sora and Riku (who looked bewildered like at the islands). She smiled again, enjoying the confused looks on their faces. "Well dudes, guess what? You both have been chosen by a Keyblade to go on a quest." she said.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What kind of quest?"

"A quest to stop the Darkness, Heartless, Nobodies, and to find the Doors to both Darkness and Light." she replied simply. "You see, the Keyblades have great power, and naturally the Heartless fear the power so they shall stalk both of you and try to steal your hearts!" Sahxyel had said this in the most upbeat tone as possible.

"What?"

"Wow, you guys sure say 'what' alot." Sahxyel commented, "Anyway, the Keyblades can release the hearts that the Heartless have taken. Heartless are things that are really darkness made alive. They steal people's hearts and voila, one new Heartless recruit at their service! They also steal hearts from worlds, like what they did to Destiny Islands. I think a large amount of worlds have been engulfed by darkness now."

"Wait, you're saying that Destiny Islands-" Sora started.

"Yep! 'Tis gone to the end of the worlds! Luckily, I believe Kairi had made it off of such an engulfment!" she was still upbeat and looking as happy and random as ever.

Both Riku and Sora however looked devastated, "But our home..." Sora whispered.

"Aww, don't sweat it. You guy's will save it and all that jazz." Sahxyel said while waving her hand in a bored manner. "Now, the King of a certain Disney-type world has already set out to aid you in your quest-blah-blah-blah. You, Sora, however are the key to all of this." She pointed at the bewildered thirteen-year-old with a gloved finger.

"Sora's that Key?" Riku asked.

"Yep, he got the important blade." Sahxyel said dismissively.

"Okay, so wait. We are living in a Video Game, need to travel to different worlds to find these Doors, and I'm the Key in all of this?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much." Sahxyel said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Sahxyel clapped her hands together, "Okay, now that all of that's out of the way, I assume you all will want to know my name right?"

"Duh." Yuffie said.

"'Kay then, I am Sahxyel! So like, just call me that and yeah..." Sahxyel shouted unnecessarily.

"Sahxyel huh?" Leon said, "Strange name."

"Not as strange as yours Le-on." Sahxyel replied. "Now, let me go through that door behind you for a sec. Before-"

To Sahxyel's dismay a Soldier Heartless appeared out of nowhere. It was moving in a jerky movement, and was staring at Sora and Riku hungrily.

"Yuffie GO!" Leon shouted as he sprang off of the door. The 'great ninja' pushed the door open, and Sahxyel gritted her teeth. "Poor Donald." she muttered as a crunching sound came from the door. A smash later, and the Soldier Heartless crashed through the window of the Green Room. Sora and Riku ran after Leon, leaving Sahxyel by herself in the Green Room. She heard commotion from the Red Room before all had gone silent. She peered into the Room to see that no one was inside.

"_They must have already left._" Sahxyel thought sadly. She kicked a bit of broken glass as she collected her Booklet and Golden Quill from off the table. She sighed and decided to go out the back, but as she reached the door she heard a movement behind her.

"Well, it looks like you are adjusting now." a voice murmured.

Sahxyel spun around to behold a tall figure, wearing a large black cloak. The hood was up, covering the man's face. Her mouth dropped instantly.

"Holy snap."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ooooh, What is the Organization doing in KH1 you may ask? Why do they seem to know about her? Why am I asking all these questions? Because I am! Muhahaha!

Unfortunately, I couldn't fit all that I wanted to fit in one chapter. So I have decided to split Traverse Town into two chapters! Do not worry, I will have everyone take a look at Merlin's House and all that stuff in the next chappie. Now, on to the replies!

Replies to Reviews:

ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat: Wow, thanks for the review! Hehe, Go Sivi, you PWN! And of course, GO MEH AXY!

Rivendella: A favorite? Wow, so flattered. :)

KoriOkamiNecko: I don't really know what possessed me to change things in KH via a Notebook. Kodak Moments are brought to you by the awesomeness of the moment!

Lyrical Muse: WOW. Long Review. Really long review. I feel so happy! And I fully agree about that whole god mode type OC. That is why Sahxyel faints every time she gets beaned on the head, and why she can't really fight. - Hehe.

Chocolate14: (gasp) Meh CHOCO! pounces Thanks for the 5/5 I feel da warm fuzzies already!

EverD: Here ya go! More! MUHAHAHA!

---

And now I must go work on OPAN, otherwise I might be mauled by my reviewers.

Danny: Yep, you just might.

Sahxyel: Oh shut up. Now review all of you!

Danny: Whatever.


	4. Crazy FanGirl: Part One

**Sahxyel:** Bonjour my people! Here is another installment of S: AKH for all of you! Enjoy like always or perish in my special pit of fire-loving salamanders!

Danny: WHAT?

Me: Just intro the Disclaimer guy already.

**Disclaimer Guy:** Why am I called 'The Disclaimer Guy'? Oh well, Sahxyel doesn't own anything except for her pitiful and sad dream world that is in her mind. Everything else belongs to richer and more mentally stable people.

Chapter 4: Crazy-Fan Girl: Part One

Sahxyel felt her whole body go numb. This wasn't possible was it? An Organization member was _right in front of her_! Well, if being in a video game wasn't possible, then this was as possible as going to school after the summer. Her brown eyes widened, and her mouth seemed unable to expel some sort of language.

The Organization member snorted, "I expected as much of a reaction from you." A male's voice resounded. Sahxyel processed his voice through her memory banks. "_So it isn't XII._" she thought numbly. The member continued to talk, "Pity that you haven't found what true power that Quill can really provide."

Sahxyel blinked, she was still shocked that there was a _real_ Organization. Then something clicked in her mind. Her face was wiped of any information, and she stared blankly at the member.

"Superior wants full cooperation from you, I assume you know that-ARRRG!"

At that moment, Sahxyel pounced at the guy with full power that only a fan-girl could have possessed. A wild look was in her eyes as she screeched incomprehensible statements. Her main goal seemed to be tearing the hood off of the member's head. All logic and reasoning was blocked from the Pondering Writer's mind as she tackled the member into a wall.

A very interesting sight to passer-bys of a Hotel at the middle of the night, seeing two people in black cloaks apparently tussling. But one of them in reality was trying to push the other away, either out of fear or disgust. Caterwauling from the other wouldn't stop as she finally reached the hood. With the speed of a Hot Rod, the crazed Real Worlder yanked the hood off of the man's head. She instantly quieted down for a moment of silence. The man stared at her, halfway incredulously, and halfway in a simmering rage.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SAIX! SQUEE!" Sahxyel squealed. She put her hands to her mouth as stared at him with wide brown eyes. He was her sixth favorite from the Organization, and naturally, she also had to keep a distance. All at once her Fan-Girl side faded leaving a somewhat dazed and mentally stable Sahxyel.

Saix looked cautious, "_Do I detect a hint of unreal fear?_" the Pondering Writer thought, suddenly amused. His blue hair was flayed, and disheveled. Obviously, he didn't really expect what Sahxyel was going to do, until it was too late. He took a deep breath and put a hand through his blue-colored hair, pushing it back into place. He looked back to a heavily breathing Sahxyel.

"What was that?"

Sahxyel gulped, through her crazed mauling she had forgotten who she was dealing with. That, and the fact that Saix had that Berserk thing that he did when he was ticked. She smiled sheepishly, "Crazy Fan-Girl side?"

Saix raised an eyebrow, then muttered something under his breath. Sahxyel could only make out, "Why'd I have to do this?" out of the full mutter.

He looked sternly at her, "Do you know WHY you're even here? Existing in a world that apparently doesn't exist at all?"

Sahxyel shook her head, "Nope."

Saix sighed and rubbed his temples, this was going to take a while. "Follow me." he said. The Luna Diviner turned to the now scuffed door of the green room and opened it, walking out into the hallway of the Hotel. Sahxyel stood there, still dazed, before tucking her Booklet under her arm and slipping her Golden Quill into her pocket. She ran out of the room, with a wide smile on her face.

She kept a respectful distance of Saix, who was looking a little too far down the road to bug anymore. They continued down the hallway in silence, until Saix unexpectedly raised his head. "You exist here because of the future of our Organization."

A puzzled look flashed across Sahxyel's face, "Huh?"

"You really are dense. Superior has known that our plan for Kingdom Hearts will not work, for the last couple months in fact." He turned a corner and opened the door leading to the Second District. "So, he decided to take matters into his own hands."

Sahxyel rolled her eyes, "So Xemmy wanted ME in here then, is that right?"

"He didn't lie, you DO know a good amount of what's happening." Saix complemented. "And also possess an annoying habit of blurting valuable information to the Keybearer." His black cloak swished as he took a sharp turn, heading down the stairs. "Xemnas decided to bring one from the Outer Realm to prevent from unnecessary eliminations and ensure that our plan does see success."

The Pondering Writer perked, "Wait! So that means I get to save everyone at Castle Oblivion too?"

Saix furrowed his brow, "I do not know, I cannot see into the future like he." He turned to walk down a long alley. Sahxyel followed closely behind.

"Since you do not technically exist in this Realm, you have obtained some unique abilities that are similar to us Nobodies." Saix informed, his steely gaze was aimed ahead for a large door. Above the door read 'Third District'. "You can travel by Darkness, and have obtained the element of Reality. So far as to what Superior has stated."

Sahxyel was quiet now, she couldn't help but notice that Saix looked oddly focused. Then again, he did look focused in Kingdom Hearts 2. She shrugged it off as Saix continued his explanation.

"Since we have granted you the ability to enter our Realm, you owe the Organization a favor." He said, as he opened the door to the Third District. No one was there at the present time. "You must travel with the Keybearer and insure that these two events will happen." He turned to a small ramp-like projection that seemed to have no purpose, then began walking up.

"You must make sure he never hears anything of the Organization and MOST importantly." he stopped at the top of the ramp, overseeing the wide area that was the Third District, "Sora MUST become a Heartless."

Again, Sahxyel shrugged, "As long as I'm in here, I'm good with whatever you guys want." She said this a little too enthusiastically. She was still psyched, and even moreso now because she had a good reason concocted in her mind to get herself to travel with Sora and the gang.

At that moment, the door that both of them had walked through opened again. Riku and Sora had entered the Third District. Sahxyel had found it strange that she and Saix were even in the District. He didn't want them to know about the Organization, right? She looked to the balcony that also was an entrance from Second District and saw two more familiar figures coming from the doorway. Saix just smirked as Goofy ran to the rail and looked downward. At that same moment, the Organization member snapped his fingers.

The balcony was pretty far off, so Sahxyel couldn't identify what had happened, but an instant later, a large explosion occurred, sending the two Disney characters flying into the air, and landing right on top of the two Keybearers. Sahxyel took a surprised step forward, that was _exactly _what had happened in Kingdom Hearts! She heard both Donald and Goofy shout out, "Oh the key!" but then was followed by a confused shout: "_Two _keys!"

"Adding Riku into the picture will change the future in a very interesting way." Saix murmured, he snapped his fingers again. "But, it may be for the best."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound reached Sahxyel's ears. She watched in shock as the floor of the Third District started to shudder. Pillars shot up from the ground, blocking any attempt to escape. A bunch of Soldier Heartless appeared in front of the four, who now stood in attack positions. Again, music started playing from the sky.

"Wait! So it was you guys who did the whole Heartless thing here?" Sahxyel questioned. Crashes from the fight in the arena down on the ground prevented the question from being heard. Saix, however, seemed to hear her, so he just nodded. The Pondering Writer sighed in exasperation before finally watching the fight.

Donald was casting Fire spells on a duo of Heartless, Goofy was smashing one under his shield, making a very sickening crunch on the ground. Sora was fighting off two other Soldier Heartless, while Riku was working on the remaining stragglers. She pulled out her Digital Camera and took another picture, which gained a confused look from Saix as she pocketed the camera.

Soon, all four had vanquished the Heartless, all looking very relieved and confused at the same time. Sahxyel took a glance back at Saix, who was looking very stoic. Like usual. "Let's see how they shall stand before a tougher challenge." he said quietly. For the third time, he snapped his fingers.

A large, purple case of armor fell out of the never-ending black sky. Although the arms, legs, and head were not connected to the torso, they still hovered by their respective places. An emblem of the Heartless was on the chest, and it moved in a clunky but smooth way. "Guard Armor." Sahxyel grunted. Saix nodded, then continued to watch the battle unfold.

Sahxyel sniffed, then pulled out her Golden Quill again, she flipped open her Booklet and wrote down something. She smiled, then put the Quill away in her pocket again. A box of Milk Duds materialized in the stone for the railing of the ramp-projection thing. She grabbed the box, and popped a few Duds into her mouth. She watched as Sora fiercely attacked one of the Guard Armor's arms as it went to swipe at Riku, who was working on the other arm.

"Do you know to only summon objects with that Quill, nothing else?" Saix asked, he watched placidly as Goofy was knocked backward by a swift kick from the Guard Armor's gigantic feet.

Sahxyel shrugged, "Yeah, basically. I haven't really tried anything else." She ate five more Duds as the first of the body parts for the Guard Armor exploded. Donald was already seeing stars, after being dispatched by a vicious swipe from one of the arms.

Sora was helping Goofy attack the remaining arm, which was flailing around dangerously. Riku, on the other hand, was doing his 'rush-and-slash' technique on the torso. The parts had separated from the body, but now were floating higher in the air, out of reach for attack. The torso was still in range, but started to spin around. Like a top, it wheeled around, hitting Sora, Riku, and Goofy. They all hit a wall and slid off. The attack seemed to have had a devastating effect as Goofy finally flopped to the ground, seeing stars.

"Yeesh. That was a bit harsh." Sahxyel muttered. She shoved more Milk Duds into her mouth, and watched as Sora tossed a potion to Riku. Saix was still silent, he just watched the battle with mild interest.

In a few hits, the other arm finally exploded in a brilliant flash of light, littering the ground with health orbs. The Guard Armor stomped on the ground in frustration as the two teens raced around the arena, hastily picking up the glowing green orbs. Donald suddenly jumped up, wide awake, and ran at the Guard Armor again, firing off fireballs with great prejudice. Sora ran to back the duck up, followed closely by Riku.

Sahxyel ate the rest of the Duds, then shoved the empty box back into her pocket. She grabbed her Quill out again and opened her Booklet. This battle was beginning to get a _little_ too long, and frankly, Sahxyel did have a short attention span. She wondered whether her quill could work on Heartless. She looked at Saix carefully (making sure he wasn't looking) and scribbled down very hastily: _The Guard Armor's feet exploded suddenly as soon as anyone touched it._

Down at the fight, Donald and Sora were working on the torso. Riku was trying to hit the feet, but instead kept on getting hit by the devastating attack from the combined effort from the feet. Sahxyel frowned, maybe she couldn't do things like that. Her eyes quickly went back to where Sora was, who started to run away from a fast-spinning torso. It hit Donald head-on, sending the duck backward, and smashing into both of the feet.

To Saix's surprise, both feet had exploded on contact. Donald looked utterly confused, along with Riku, who was standing in a mess of health orbs. Even the torso seemed surprised. Surprised long enough for Sora to make the final hit, smack dab on the Emblem. The torso fell to the ground in an almighty crash, and a twinkling light erupted from it as a crystalline heart floated up and out of sight. The Heartless disappeared in another flash, leaving the four standing dazedly in the center of the arena. The pillars shrunk back into the ground, and all four gave a sigh of relief.

The Pondering Writer quickly shoved the Golden Quill back into her pocket before Saix noticed. Luckily, he didn't seem to, and was instead looking at where the heart had disappeared. A flicker of a smirk crossed his face before he looked back to Sahxyel, who was still staring at him with leftover awe. He motioned for her to follow him, which she did with little hesitation. Voices came from the middle of the arena, but Sahxyel was paying the least bit of attention as Saix lead her back to the Second District.

"Interesting on how it had _combusted_ without much damage." Saix finally spoke as soon as they left. Sahxyel felt a small nagging feeling tug at the back of her mind, but she'd worry about that later.

"Err, yeah, weird huh?" Sahxyel replied, her eyes quickly darted away from the Luna Diviner and rested on a bench that wasn't far off.

Saix sighed, "As I have told you, the Organization needs you to understand your powers, and to use them in a good enough manner. The only thing that we basically do not know is what special magic you possess. Which is why-" he stopped in mid-sentence, obviously disliking whatever he was about to say.

"Do you guys want to train me?" Sahxyel asked skeptically. She raised an eyebrow, "Wait. I can use MAGIC!"

"Essentially. But like I have told you, you can only do a certain brand of magic. After all you are in all basic sense, like a Nobody since you do not truly exist in this realm at all." Saix replied. He finally stopped in the middle of the District. "If you agree to these terms, then Superior will allow-"

Sahxyel gave him a smug look, "Yeah RIGHT. Like I'm _REALLY_ going to say no."

Saix looked somewhat taken aback, "Well, if you agree.." he trailed off, watching Sahxyel as she tapped her foot impatiently. "You will be required to meet with another member very soon to brief you on what needs to be accomplished."

"'Kay." Sahxyel said enthusiastically. She had another cheesy smile on her face.

As soon as she had replied, smoky tendrils appeared under the Luna Diviner. Soon a black, swirling portal enveloped him, then disappeared leaving not a trace of the Organization member. Sahxyel was still smiling. "Cooooool."

"Hey! You!" a voice shouted.

Sahxyel pulled herself from her set mind-frame just in time to see Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy come out of the First District's gigantic wooden doors. She blinked stupidly for a second and looked around. She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah you!" Riku was the one who was apparently referring to the Pondering Writer. She walked towards them calmly, but her eyes were now drawn to Donald and Goofy. Unfortunately for them, she didn't have her mind-block on.

"SNAP! IT'S DONALD AND GOOFY!" Sahxyel shouted, pouncing at them like she did earlier to Saix. The two were instantly plowed into the ground as she tried to glomp them both.

"Hey! Whaddareyadoing!" Donald quacked, his squawky voice just put the Real Worlder into a frenzy. She let Goofy go from her double glomp and focused on the now confused Disney avian.

"Oh man! I love Donald! He is like sooo adorable!" she cooed, pulling the duck in for a bone-crushing hug. Riku and Sora looked to each other, before backing away slowly from the now 'fan-girl' mode Sahxyel. Goofy had stood back up and was watching as Sahxyel huggled the frantic duck.

"Gwarsh, I guess you two weren't kiddin' when you talked about her." he said, sounding slightly surprised.

The Pondering Writer dropped Donald finally, who was looking extremely disheveled. His hat was pushed out of place and his feathers were ruffled to the max. The instant he hit the ground, he groaned loudly.

Sahxyel had gained control of herself, and took out her Booklet and Quill. She wrote something down and waited for a second. She slipped her Quill into her pocket and pulled out a small electronic device. It looked like a watch, but with a few minor details changed. The numbers only went to ten, and there was only one hand. It had a nifty glow-in-the-dark feature and was made of a blue material.

She shoved the object in Sora's hands. "If that EVER reaches anything higher than six, grab my arms and don't let go. Understand?"

"What does it do?" he asked, holding the watch up to see that the hand was on three.

"It measures my 'Fan-Girl' side." She shuddered, but still continued, "Fan-girl side is almost like what you saw with Donald. But ALOT stronger."

Riku took the watch from Sora, also looking at it in a strange fascination. "Fan-Girl side?" he questioned as he gave the watch back.

"You don't want to know." Sahxyel said as she rolled her eyes. Sora shrugged and gave the watch for Goofy to look at. Then looked back to Sahxyel, frowning slightly.

"Uh, so, you know all that stuff about the Keyblade huh?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Well, if she knows what's goin on, maybe she could come along and help us find King Mickey!" Goofy suggested enthusiastically. Donald's head shot up on this remark, "No way!" he shouted.

Sahxyel was about to say something, but stopped herself short. A scary and demonic smile flashed across her face for a brief moment while the four quarreled on whether they should take her or not. "Well, if you guys don't want me around, then I'll leave." she said slyly. "I'll just wonder how both Kairi and Mickey are doing without your help." she added.

That clinched it. Although Riku and Donald weren't too keen on bringing her, they did want to find the respective people they were searching for. Sora and Goofy both agreed that it would be beneficial in bringing her, especially when going to different worlds.

"Okay then." Donald grumbled, looking angry at the fact that they were bringing somebody who had tackled him into the ground. Sahxyel smiled widely and pulled out her Booklet and Quill again. "Come on guys, one more stop in this place before heading out!"

"But we gotta go!" Donald squawked.

"Yeah, but it would be wise to go to this place first. Now come on!" she walked around the corner and headed back to Third District. The group followed, but was pelting Sahxyel with numerous questions.

"So, what you said in the Hotel-" Sora started.

"Yes, it's true. So don't ask anymore." she snapped.

"But it really can't!"

"Yes it can!"

"But-"

"Yes. Period. End of story."

"What are ya talkin' about Sora?" Goofy asked.

A shuffling sound of objects came from behind Sahxyel, and then was quiet. She assumed that Riku probably took the video game she had conjured up earlier and kept it. Which meant that-

"What's this?" Donald asked in confusion. "Why does it have our picture on it?" Sahxyel sighed.

"I already did this earlier. Why don't you two explain to them." she gestured to the teens as she approached the Third District again. Riku was basically silent for the whole time, while Sora tried explaining what the Pondering Writer had told them in the Green Room of the Hotel. Sahxyel pushed open the door to the District and allowed the four to walk in.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Come ON! Darn it! FIRE!"

"Sahxyel, I don't think you can do-"

"FIRE!"

Our familiar group of misfits stood outside of strange door with a fire symbol emblazoned on the center. The black cloaked writer was pointing at the door with her Golden Quill, shouting out the spell's name for at least a half-hour. The closest she got was a small burning ember that flickered in a sad attempt to reach the door, but went out after three inches.

"FIRE!" Sahxyel shouted again, holding the Quill in front of her. A small flame appeared on the tip, bringing a smile to her face, before going out in a puff of smoke. She grabbed the Quill and started to bang it against the wall, "Why-won't-this-work!"

Riku sighed, "Maybe because you can't **_do_** a Fire spell?"

Sahxyel shouted in exasperation, then hit her head against the wall. Reluctantly, she shoved her Quill back into her pocket and motioned her arm towards the door. "Someone use Fire on it." she grumbled.

Sora picked up his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. "FIRE!" he shouted in a commanding tone. To Sahxyel's rage, a perfect fireball appeared at the end and shot at the door at a good speed. The door glowed red, before opening to reveal a dark cave. Sahxyel grumbled and walked inside, followed by Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Riku.

A large cavern was at the end of the short cave. It was moist and damp inside, probably due to the indoor lake that surrounded a small island in the center of the room. A large and certainly old building sat atop of the island. It was crumbling and showed signs of disrepair. The lake was grimy and stagnant, the only things that seemed to be in it were large stone platforms that floated above the water, creating a passway to the island.

"Go on across, I follow ya guys." Sahxyel growled. She was still upset about the whole 'can't cast Fire' thing still, and wanted to practice a bit more before seeing another one of her favorite Disney Characters. "Just hop across the rocks and go into that house." She turned away from them and pulled out her Booklet, writing furiously with great scribbling.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

No matter what she had tried to write in the notebook, she could not cast Fire with so much as a flicker escaping from the pointed tip of her Quill. She snarled angrily at her Quill, and proceeded to bash it against a slimy rock.

"WHY-won't-this-STUPID-thing-use-FIRE!" Sahxyel shouted, pounding the Golden Quill over and over into the rock. She finally stopped her onslaught of Quill bashing and leaned against a smooth rock wall. She brooded for a while, staring into the cold and murky waters of the indoor lake.

"Um, ah, excuse me miss! Do you know where the abandoned house is?" an old and certainly wizened voice called from the entrance of the cave. Without really thinking, Sahxyel raised an arm and pointed to the house on the island in the middle of the lake.

"Oh my, so there it is! I-I have been searching for it for quite a while." the voice said, sounding relieved. "Thank you, err..."

"Sahxyel." Sahxyel finished. She could have sworn that voice sounded oddly familiar, but still, she was too miffed about the Fire thing still.

A small popping sound came from behind her, following the smell of smoke. This brought Sahxyel to her senses as she turned around to see a cloud of white smoke was accumulating right behind her. Again, she whirled around to see that another smoke cloud was on the island, along with a figure that was too far away to properly be seen. The figure walked around the house, and out of sight.

"Darn it!" Sahxyel shouted. She ran up to the floating stones, and cautiously hopped out on the first one. It didn't move, giving her ample time to hop to the next one. However, she was not ready for the stone to move, which resulted in the black cloaked writer to slip off the rock and fall into the cold, damp water.

"Of course." she groused. At least she knew how to swim, which she did, and hoisted herself back onto one of the floating rocks. Now her cloak was sopping wet, making it heavier than earlier. She grumbled and pulled out her Booklet. To her surprise, it wasn't wet, but was miraculously dry. _The stupid stones in the lake stopped moving long enough for the Pondering Writer to get across._

Without the stones moving, Sahxyel made it across fairly quickly. Now she was standing in front of the crumbling house, still sopping wet, with Booklet and Quill in hand. She rubbed her temples as she strode into the house.

It was warm and cozy inside, as furniture was placed inside very closely together. To manage in such cramped living quarters was beyond Sahxyel. A man wearing a blue cloak and matching blue pointed hat stood on the pedestal like projection that was in the middle of the room. He had a long, snow-white beard and was waving a wand about as a few pieces of furniture floated about in the air. She watched in awe as the furniture settled in respective spots, soon the room was free of flying furniture.

The man was unaware of Sahxyel's presence as he spoke to someone who was on the other side of the pedestal.

"So, the young lady that was outside is with you then I presume?" he asked.

A few sighs came from the other side of the room, before another voice answered, "Yeah."

"Hmm, well, from what you have told me, it seems something is not quite right about all of this. However, I still suggest you should be on your guard as you all travel to different worlds. Sahxyel may be suspicious but that does not mean you cannot use her knowledge for your greater good!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself Merlin." Sahxyel chuckled. A small smile was on her face as the old wizard turned around to see her.

"Well, if you know my name then what they have told me is true." Merlin said as her raised an eyebrow. Sahxyel nodded as she wrote something down in her Booklet. The warm sensation of being dry overcame her senses, she sighed happily.

"Have you told them all you need to?" she asked.

"Well, as much as I really can." Merlin replied, still surprised about Sahxyel's uncanny way of knowing stuff.

Sahxyel walked around the pedestal, finally viewing a glowing green spot on the floor. It shined brilliantly and made a whirring sound. "Guess it's time to go then!"

She watched as all four walked around the pedestal, looking halfway reluctant, but still eager to leave. The Pondering Writer herded them onto the green platform and also stood on the green circle. She waved to Merlin with a smile on her face.

Nothing happened.

"Uhh, how does this work?" Sahxyel asked, turning to Donald. The duck sighed and stamped his foot on the ground. All five suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, with Sahxyel's voice shouting out: "Oooh!"

Merlin was left inside his house, staring at the space where all five were a minute ago. "If she doesn't know how to even work a Gummi Point, they could be in some trouble." he mused to himself. With that, he turned around and continued to look at a very worn book that was lying on his table.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Tada! Chapter 4 everyone! I'm so proud of myself! (sniff)

Danny: Uh-huh. (rolls eyes)

Sahxyel: And now for my Review Replies!

Replies to Reviews:

Saphiremomo: You like the cliffhanger? Wow, that's a first. People usually hate 'em. Hehehe.

PunkRockRebelSkaterPrincess: Really? You mean it!

SSAHC: Sorry, it gets harder for me to type your name. Yay! Happiness! Another fave of someone!

EverD: Hey, thanks for the review! Happiness all around!

--- ---

Sahxyel: Now, I am having a hard time writing this due to the fact that hardly anyone reviews! Dang it! I EAT Reviews! It makes me write! Without, I starve!

Danny: Yeah right.

Sahxyel: Whatever Danny! Okay, now here comes the part where I choose whether to go to Olympus Coliseum or Wonderland. Hmm, what should I pick? Well whatever, REVIEW or the Moogle gets it!

Random Moogle: Kupo?

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Edited because of a massive noobish mistake I made on Saix's title. I kicked myself when I saw it, so now it's fixed. Joy!


	5. Merrily on the way to where?

**Sahxyel:** Hello my precious readers! (crickets) Here is another installment of S: AKH! Yes! And, for all of you that care, I chose to go to Wonderland. Why? Because. But, don't cry. This is all about their first time with Sahxyel, in the Gummi ship. I just needed to do one full chapter of Gummi goodness.

Danny: Being very blunt today, aren't we?

Me: Yeah, well. I released Random Moogle, who will give away Tod Plushies to my reviewers later. Now, here is The Disclaimer Guy. TAKE IT AWAY! (crickets)

**Disclaimer Guy:** Hi all! I exist to say that Sahxyel owns nothing! So don't try any of that Legal stuff, period.

**Chapter 5: Merrily on the way to where?**

"There! That ought to do it!" Sahxyel shouted triumphantly. She put away her Golden Quill and closed her Booklet with a satisfied look on her face.

"Wow." Sora whispered. His blue eyes widened at the now-changed Gummi Ship.

Sahxyel smiled, "Well, if I can change Reality, why not change the way the Gummi Ship is?"

The Highwind Ship, which was built mostly for interspace travel, was morphed drastically. The cockpit was three times larger, and had adjacent rooms for the five occupants of the ship. The weapons were upgraded to automatic firing lasers, cannons, and a giant saw that was mounted on the front of the ship. Large Aero wings stretched out from the sides, and a shield gummi was placed on the back. Four rockets were attached to the back, providing maximum speed.

Donald pressed himself against the glass of the cockpit, "I didn't know some of the Gummies even existed." he squawked, pointing to the saw. Sahxyel just looked away, whistling innocently. Riku had gone to investigate his room, while Goofy and Sora stood over the control board, watching the bleeping and flashing lights.

"Well, where should we go? The chipmunks said that only two worlds are available." Sora asked, he was looking at a large blue button on the controls, which read 'Warp Drive'. Donald looked at the computer panel on the controls, showing two worlds and the stats of their danger levels.

"The world to the right has a higher danger level than the left one." the duck informed. Sahxyel walked to the controls and looked at the screen. She shrugged and went to sit down on one of the five upholstered seats, her title was inscribed on the armrest.

Riku came back out from his room, looking surprised, and headed over to the controls. "I say we go to the one with the _less_ danger level."

"I second that!" Goofy chirped.

Donald nodded then began pressing numerous buttons. Goofy helped out by pulling various levers, and typing things into the computer panel. Both Riku and Sora were watching with interest, while Sahxyel was doodling in her Booklet, not looking like she cared.

The Gummi ship lurched forward as the engines fired up, a shiny barrier leaked from the shield, covering the entire ship in a protective glow. The saw whirred to life, the wicked points sparkled ominously as it spun slowly around. The doors to interspace opened, revealing a long blank stretch of, well, space. Chip and Dale saluted from the safety of the control center as the ship moved out.

"We're merrily, merrily, merrily on the way to NOWHERE in par-TIC-u-LAR!" Sahxyel sang in a singsong voice, remembering a Disney movie that wasn't included in Kingdom Hearts. "We're always in a hurry! We have no time to stall! We gotta be there, we gotta be there-"

Riku gave Sahxyel a strange look, "What are you SINGING?" he shouted, interrupting Sahxyel's song.

"An awesome Walt Disney produced song!" Sahxyel replied, a grin was spread across her face.

Goofy looked thoughtful, "Disney? Why does that sound familiar?"

"'Cause that's the name of our castle!" Donald snapped, annoyed by Goofy's unnatural loss of memory to little things. Sahxyel chuckled, then reached up to the ceiling. She pulled down a plasma screen television that she had also included the ship with.

"Hmm, what do I want to watch?" she asked herself. She walked pass Sora and Donald, who were still at the controls, and opened a cabinet with a DNA lock. Inside were various DVD's. Some were Disney, some were DreamWorks, and one was Advent Children, or Final Fantasy as most know it.

Sahxyel picked up Advent Children, "I should really watch this sometime." she muttered as she looked at the cover. She had **SERIOUSLY** never touched anything with Final Fantasy in the title. **EVER**. The Pondering Writer regretted it of course, since it did look interesting, but she had no virtual idea what was going on in those plots. So, Sahxyel shrugged and put it back.

"You guys don't have to stand there. The weapons are programmed to fire at any enemy ship, if they are stupid enough to come within miles of it." Sahxyel snickered as she picked out Fox and the Hound from the DVD collection. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy frowned at the controls (which were still flashing innocently) before retreating to their respective seats. The Gummi ship continued on a good pace, and the sound of explosions came from outside. The monitors on the controls showed an all-fine signal though.

Sahxyel put the DVD into the small slit for any disc that was by the computer. She then retreated to her seat and pulled out her Booklet and Quill. "Popcorn anyone?"

"What's that?" Riku asked as the plasma screen showed the FBI warning label that they always show before the movie. "Entertainment. Shut up." Sahxyel said simply, she wrote something down, and in response, a gigantic tub of popcorn appeared in Goofy's lap.

"Enjoy the awesomeness of wholesome family movies." Sahxyel shouted as she grabbed some popcorn from the gigantic tub. "It's going to be a long trip to, where are we going again?"

Donald shrugged, before grabbing a wing, hand, wing-handful of popcorn. "Some place called Wonderland."

Sahxyel grimaced, "I hate that world. All the stupidity of a blonde." She shoveled popcorn into her mouth as the movie started. The lights of the ship dimmed, and it just seemed to get quieter than earlier.

"I wonder if they'll have this movie be a world."

"What?"

"Nothing."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I don't get it." Sora said, looking at the screen with a sideways expression as the words 'The End' appeared across it. Riku, who was watching intently throughout the whole movie, looked at Sora with a disgusted look. "What do you mean you don't get it!"

"Sora, you're thicker than clam chowder." Sahxyel sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That is the representation of a friendship that could not be out of all possible meaning. And yet it had happened against all laws of nature, but it also shows the innocence of youth and the evils of age. Do you understand now?"

The Keybearer shook his head, "All I know is that fox was seriously messed. His mom dying, and then that old lady dumping him in that forest! I mean, how messed up is THAT?"

Sahxyel sighed again, "Maybe you'll understand in a year."

The two Disney characters looked like they were entranced with the whole movie. "Wow, that was sad, don't cha think Donald." Goofy asked. Donald was sniffling, but instantly stopped. "Uh..."

"Yeah, I admit it is sad. But it is a good movie." Sahxyel agreed as she placed the DVD back into its cabinet. "Now, WE ARE MERRILY, MERRILY ON OUR WAY TO-"

"Wonderland!" Donald shouted, pointing to the strangely shaped world through the tinted window. The world was off in the distance, about five minutes away. Sahxyel started to mess with her tassels on her cloak as they approached.

"Like I said, I hate this world." she noted.

"We heard you the first time Sahxyel." Riku muttered.

"So is the King or Kairi there?" Sora asked. Four pairs of eyes locked onto the Other Worlder, who immediately looked nervous.

"I-uh, well, LOOK A DISTRACTION!" she shouted, pointing to the window.

All four gave Sahxyel a critical look. "Yeah, like we're really gonna believe that." Riku said, almost laughing from the stupidity of Sahxyel's statement.

Meanwhile, a red spaceship flew across the path of the gummi ship. It was close enough to make out the blue figure inside the ship, looking out the window in curiosity of the odd blocky gummi ship. The figure shrugged, before laughing maniacally and sending the red ship out of sight.

"Crud." Sahxyel muttered.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Chapter 5 everyone! Huzzah! (coughs) Now, I have noticed a major blooper in the last chapter. And if anyone notices it, they don't have to point it out. Now, if you can pick out the references that I used in this one, you get a nice secret Plushie!

Danny: This looks like a dumb filler chapter.

Me: Well, it partially is. But, it was fun to write.

Replies to Reviews:

Chocolate14: CHOCO! Sorry, I do that alot. (Random Moogle gives Tod Plushie) Not so loud, don't spoil anything that's reserved for Altering Chain of Memories or Altering Kingdom Hearts 2! (gasp) THAT'D BE TOTALLY WICKED!

Keiko105: Yay! I will! (gives Tod Plushie)

SSAHC: Umm, ookay. (hands over Tod Plushie) Thanks for the, uh, review. 0-o

Poisoned Silver Angel: (RM gives Tod Plushie) Wow, thanks! I'm sure that everyone will see more of fan-girl Sahxyel. Hehehe.

EverD: Good enough for ya? Updated! (gives the last Tod Plushie)

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Those plushies are limited edition. So cherish them! That movie that they watched will be important, surprisingly.

Danny: Humph, I doubt it.

Me: Shut it. Now, Review and you will get a complementary White Rabbit Plushie. Point out the references and get a secret one too! Now I shall leave!

Random Moogle: Kupo! Review! And all that stuff!


	6. Princess of Heart? Not!

**Sahxyel:** Oh yeah! Here is Chapter 6! Wonderland! Full of stupidity and random quirks!

Random Moogle: Oh very good Miss!

Me: Yeah, I try.

Danny: Geez I feel sick, I think it's the idiocy that's been floating around. Anyway, here is Disclaimer Guy.

**Disclaimer Guy:** She owns nothing. Sahxyel owns own character. That it. (In caveman speech for you darn legalists)

**Chapter 6: Princess of Heart? NOT!**

"The strangest sensation of falling. Ugg, I'm only here for one minute and I'm already fed up with this place!" Sahxyel complained as the air whipped around her cloaked body. She was imitating Goofy, who was 'lying' on his back with his hands behind his head. Donald had his wings crossed in irritation of the continuous whining of the Pondering Writer.

"I don't even understand HOW she can be a Princess! It wasn't in the stupid movie so why the heck-OW!" Sahxyel screeched as she fell onto a tiled ground. Goofy had hit it more softly than her, but he seemed okay. Sora, Riku and Donald landed the most softly, and even on their feet. Sahxyel grumbled something unintelligible as she slowly picked herself up off of the ground.

"What IS this place?" Riku asked as he surveyed a fireplace that was six feet in the air.

"I'm late! I'm late! I should be there, but I am here!" a new and panicked voice shouted. The owner of the said voice ran pass the group, and dashed down the winding hallway in front of them. "Oh the Queen! She'll have my head for sure!" Although he had ran down the hallway, it was almost impossible to not see that he had long ears and white colored fur, wearing a curious set of garments.

All of them stood there, staring at the place where the White Rabbit had dashed off. If Sahxyel could, she would have sweat-dropped. "Welcome to Wonderland guys."

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing important at the moment fellas." Sahxyel said dismissively, "But I would suggest that we follow it, better than hanging around here."

For once, Sahxyel did seem right. Riku went off first, followed by Donald, Goofy, then finally Sora, who seemed to be thinking about something. Not for the last time though.

She gripped her Quill as a sort of comfort as she followed them down the hallway. Again, her mind started to rip at her again as nagging questions ran through it. "_Wonderland? Man I hate this place. If it weren't for the Cheshire Cat I would have made this place explode with my Quill._" she thought moodily. "_I mean, Princess of Heart? Alice? She ISN'T EVEN a Princess! Nonetheless an annoying blonde who talks to herself throughout the whole stinking movie! I can already name TWO real princesses that could fill her shoes in a heartbeat!_"

Sahxyel suddenly stopped, then an evil smile of sorts spread across her face. "Duh, Reality Change!" she muttered to herself. Whipping out her Booklet, she flipped it to the second page and wrote down something in a nonchalant way. The words instantly melted into the cream-colored pages, leaving not a mark.

Still smiling devilishly, Sahxyel tucked the Booklet away then hurried after the group, who had managed to open the multiple doors at the end of the hall. She merrily skipped pass Sora, who was watching her carefully.

"What were you doing?"

"Huh?" Sahxyel said, a sparkle was still in her eyes from her new Reality-Changing deed.

Sora eyed the Golden Quill, "You were writing something-"

"Oh, that? Nothing! I just-uh- needed new batteries for my camera!" she invented, whipping out the shiny camera from her pocket. "This is a good place for some pictures!" And with that, she quickly walked inside the next room, stuffing the Quill into her pocket. Sora looked quite skeptical, but followed the Pondering Writer into the next room..

"Where'd he go?" Donald asked, looking irritated as always. They were in a fairly small room, complete with a bed, fireplace, and an odd tiny door on the opposite wall.

Suddenly, a tiny figure rushed out of nowhere and grabbed the doorknob to the small door. It raced inside and slammed the door shut. It was easy to identify it as the White Rabbit, only several sizes smaller.

"How'd it get so small?" Riku asked as he walked over to examine the tiny door.

"Too much coffee?" Sahxyel suggested. Riku flashed her another annoyed look before stopping by the small bed that was next to the door. "I'm just throwing out ideas."

Sora scratched his head, "So how do WE follow it now?" he asked.

Sahxyel held up a gloved hand, then strolled over to the bed. She stood there for a second, then whipped around and smashed the bed into the wall. Instead of causing the wall to have a hole, it sunk in, revealing a way out. The only problem was that it was as small as the other door.

Riku rolled his eyes, "And how do we go through that?"

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" another new and sleepy voice suggested. Sora, who was studying the other door gasped in shock. "It can talk!"

"Yes the doorknob can talk Sora." Sahxyel sighed as a table popped out of the ground with two bottles on it.

Goofy and Donald each picked up one bottle. One was red labeled, while the other was blue. "So which one is the shrinking one?" Goofy asked.

"I can never have a good snooze." the Doorknob sighed, "The red one." He yawned, then closed his yellow eyes, falling back into a deep sleep.

Goofy held the bottle carefully as the scarlet mixture swirled inside. Donald placed the azure colored potion back on the table. They passed around the bottle, chugging the contents (which refilled repeatable) and then sat it back next to the blue potion. A poofing sound occurred, and all five found themselves only five inches tall, or six in Goofy's case.

"Excellent! Now, onward!" Sahxyel exclaimed, pointing at the dark passageway that was behind the bed. She quickly took a picture of the Doorknob (one of the only characters from Wonderland that she liked) and then scurried on to the Queen's Room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hedges and rose bushes adorned the next room. Sahxyel would have identified the room as a courtroom mixed with some garden of sorts. Large cards stood at attention holding spears, leading up to a podium where a young blonde headed girl stood, looking obviously confused. The White Rabbit was there, standing on a platform next to the Judge's seat, where a heavy-set woman sat.

"What's going on?" Riku whispered as the cards turned toward the assembly.

Sahxyel sighed, "Just watch." She pulled out her camera and tapped one of the cards on the shoulder, "Hey can a couple of you kinda stand together?" she asked as she showed the shiny camera.

"Uhh..." the black Ace of Spades said, looking surprised for a second, then made a hasty 'shhh!' before turning back to the assembly. Sahxyel frowned, "Geez, I all wanted was a picture!"

Donald gave the Outer Worlder a stern look, "Remember! We're not supposed to uh-"

"Muddle?" Goofy suggested.

"Meddle!"

"Pfft, You guys gave up that rule at the seventh world you visited." Sahxyel scoffed, "Besides, it never hurt to poke into anyone else's business."

"But we still gotta protect the World Order!"

"Uh-huh,_ right_, keep telling yourselves that. Pay no attention to the one who has played your games more than she could count." Sahxyel grumbled.

Sora suddenly gasped, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Riku asked, he had been paying attention to Donald and Sahxyel's argument more than what Sora was watching.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Ah-oops." Sahxyel murmured as Sora ran out to obviously save Alice from a nasty beheading. Goofy and Riku had followed, and finally Donald, who gave Sahxyel another look. She stayed behind, leaning against the hedge with the same mischievous look in her eyes. She wondered which was the easiest way to make the Queen of Hearts mad...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Who are you?" the Queen asked angrily, she looked suspicious of the odd group.

"We're Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and-" Sora stopped and found that only four were in the group. What happened to Sahxyel?

"_We're_ wondering why you want to behead, uhh.." Riku looked to Alice. The girl looked just as stunned as the Queen did.

"A-Alice." she said quietly.

"Yeah, Alice." Riku finished, returning his sight to the overweight royalty.

The Queen of Hearts looked very haughty, "A thief had recently tried to steal my heart, and since she had come to the hearing I had summoned the criminal to, she must obviously be the thief!" To add effect, the Queen pointed a pudgy finger at Alice.

"But, I had just come to ask where I am!" Alice piped in a tiny voice. The Queen turned red, "SILENCE!" she roared, her card sentries shuddered slightly with fear before regaining composure.

Donald looked thoughtful, "Stealing a heart?"

Sora blinked, "Well, Alice isn't the thief."

The Queen flared again, "Then may I ask **_WHO_** is?"

"I am! You fat old hag!" a familiar voice screeched. Everyone turned around to see Sahxyel, in all her strange glory, standing atop of the heart-shaped hedge. Her quill was in her right hand, her left held the Booklet. A broad smile was on her face. "Hey Queenie! Did ya miss me?"

"Guards! Arrest her!" 'Queenie' roared. Her face closely resembled a tomato in color at this point. Various card guards attempted to scale the hedge, but failed and fell back to the ground. Sahxyel's smile did not disappear. "What's a matter _fatty_? Too lazy to get me yourself?" she asked in a singsong voice.

While the chaos had found itself in full gear, Sora and Riku managed to get Alice out of the crazed courtroom. Goofy and Donald had barely made it out as more card guards rushed to the hedge, the Queen was bellowing like a lion.

They ran through a hedge maze before finding themselves in a strange forest of sorts. Giant flowers and grass towered over the group, it was almost impossible to see the sky. A large rock was nearby, with a large fat cat that was perched at the top. The cat had the most peculiar grin on its face, and even more peculiar coloration.

"My, what a surprise!" the cat chuckled, "Here I was, waiting for the trial to be over, when that mad girl said that _she _was the one who tried to steal the Queen's heart!"

"Who are you?" Sora asked, eyeing the fat cat with some suspicion. Alice's eyes widened at the cat.

"Cheshire Cat!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just waiting for someone. Or I could say nobody at all!" Cheshire Cat said evasively, a cunning look flashed through his eyes. "But may I ask why you all are here?"

"Uhh, well, we're supposed to find someone." Goofy replied.

"To find is to lose as to lose is to find." the Cat quoted. "I suppose you're looking for who _really_ was trying to steal the Queen's heart."

"Hey-guys." Sahxyel gasped. Riku almost jumped in shock, it was like she had just appeared out of thin air, and directly behind him too. She was breathing heavily, like she had just ran for her life. "Hehe, I can't-believe that worked!"

"How'd you get here!" Riku shouted, giving her a glare.

"All in good time Riku." Sahxyel gulped, she was still panting. "Wow, I need to practice."

The Cheshire Cat laughed loudly, "Ahh, so here she is! I must congratulate you, not many escape the Queen after they poke fun at her, ahem, weight situation." The Cat flicked his tail, knocking a small object off the rock that conveniently fell into Donald's hand. "Here, take this. You'll need it more than me!" Cheshire Cat chuckled, his body started to vanish, "And the momeraths out to grabe!" he sang as his whole body disappeared, leaving nothing on the large rock.

"That was...odd." Riku said after a while.

Donald examined the object that the Cat gave them closely, it was a crystalline snowflake with a blue aura that surrounded it. "Hey! It's a Spell!" he squawked, holding the object up in the air. The aura glowed around it before settling back down. Triumphantly, Donald spun around with his staff in his hand, pointing at an oversize flower. "Blizzard!" Icy crystals spouted from the end and rushed at the flower, freezing it solid.

"Cool." Sahxyel whispered as the frozen flower sparkled. She gripped her Quill tightly, maybe she could do this spell! Grabbing the snowflake out of Donald's hand, she let the spell take effect. "Blizzard!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe you just can't do magic Sahxyel." Sora stated as he took the snowflake. He absorbed some of the power and turned to a large grass stalk, Keyblade in hand. "Blizzard!"

The stalk froze as the perfect icy particles touched it. Sahxyel's eye twitched, "Shut it."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I really don't believe we got lost." Sahxyel stated. "We just can't find the way out!"

"Maybe we should ask for directions." Alice suggested, looking as timid as ever. The young girl had heard a voice earlier, so maybe they could tell them directions. They had been walking for an hour now...

"Who can we ask?" Sora sighed, he looked tired. Fighting Heartless after heartless could in a sense be very tiring. Sahxyel shrugged, "I dunno. Unless you can find me a gigantic blue caterpillar or some talking flowers I say we're out of luck."

Donald sighed despondently, "We just need a way outta here."

"What you need is someone to point you in the right direction."

"Oh hey Cheshire Cat." Sahxyel replied wearily. "Can you show us a way to the Bizarre Room?"

"Can I? What is it if I can or cannot do what I am inclined to?" Cheshire Cat asked cryptically. "But I digress, the way out is over there." He gestured with his tail to a small hole in a hedge. "Although, it may not be where you would want to end up!" Cackling to himself, the Cat vanished from sight once more.

"What did he mean by 'not where we want to end up'?" Riku asked. Everyone including Sahxyel stood there for a while, contemplating what the Cheshire Cat had said.

"Ohh!" the Pondering Writer exclaimed, realization dawned on her face. "That's just great. Be ready to run your hearts out."

They all walked through the hole in the hedge, coming out in the most peculiar places of all. It was the Bizarre Room only it seemed as if gravity had defied itself. They were standing on the ceiling. As on cue, a Large Body Heartless appeared by two lamps, which were hanging upward towards the floor.

"That's a new one." Sora remarked as his Kingdom Keyblade materialized in his hand. Riku nodded as his own Keyblade appeared too. Five Shadow Heartless also appeared, antennae twitching eagerly at the motley group. Alice shuddered at the sight of the creatures, she had been very wary of them since the first fight in the Lotus Forest, to which Sahxyel had defended herself stating that she didn't mean for the Soldier Heartless to get that close.

"I hate Large Bodies. What is with this world and fat people and things?" Sahxyel asked herself, Golden Quill and Booklet in hand.

Riku had basically started the fight, by slicing his way through the crowd of Shadows, going straight for the large Heartless. Donald whacked a Shadow, sending it flying to the other side of the room. Goofy was busy trying to fend off three Heartless, and Sora was in combat with a Soldier Heartless that had suddenly appeared. Sahxyel took her quill and attempted to impale a small Shadow, but just succeeded in making it swerve left and right.

"Ugh, stand still you pitiful ball of Darkness!" Sahxyel shouted, swiping at thin air again. The Shadow just kept swaying left and right, completely avoiding the Golden Quill with ease.

"Can't you fight better than that?" Alice asked scornfully as the Shadow yet again dodged another attack.

"Shut up!" Sahxyel snapped. She swiped at the Heartless one more time and finally hit it sending it across the room, then she quickly jotted something in her Booklet. Explosions of darkness and crystalline hearts floated in the air as all of the Heartless were destroyed.

"That Large Body was a pain." Riku commented as he pushed his silvery hair back into place. He had been trying frontal attacks until Sora had shown that the weakness was the back.

"Wait until you see the next one." Sahxyel said as she hastily shoved her quill into her pocket. "And there is no way I'm bailing all of you guys out of that."

Meanwhile, Sora was examining the lamps that were unlit. He gently tapped one with his Keyblade, which resulted in a small flame appearing at the end of the wick.

"You'll need to light the other one, otherwise it won't work!" Sahxyel shouted, startling Sora yet again.

"What won't work?" he shouted back.

"Just do it!"

Sighing in exasperation, Sora jumped to the next lamp and gave it a harder rap against the glass. Another flame appeared and lit the wick.

"Okay! Hold on a second, this might disorient all of you!"

"What!" everyone excluding Sahxyel shouted.

It was like physics was suddenly a factor in Wonderland as the ceiling dropped them like rocks. What horrible sensation came next is actually too difficult to explain. It was like being thrown into a blender with someone shaking it up and down while sitting on a vibrating chair. All six landed painfully (but still not harmed) on the table that had lied feet below.

"That was horrible!" Alice groaned. She had landed on Donald, who also looked dizzy and disoriented. Goofy had almost missed the table all together, but had hit the very edge. Sora landed smack dab in the middle, Riku had almost fallen into the shrinking potion, and Sahxyel was lying on the chair next to the table. Her eyes were closed, and she looked very pale.

"Remind me not to reinstate physics in Wonderland." she coughed weakly, "Man I feel awful."

"Having fun tampering with Reality?"

"Oh, not you again." Riku groaned as a cat materialized on the table, grinning widely. The cat just laughed raucously, "Oh yes, me again!"

"What are ya doing here?" Goofy asked, he seemed the least disoriented, and was already back on his feet.

"Just came to chat with a Reality Changer." Cheshire Cat replied coolly. The Cat looked to Sahxyel, who was still lying on the chair, refusing to move. "My, you should have heard the Queen's riot when she couldn't find you. And I must say, the people who came looking for the Princess were very angry too."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, his head was still spinning and he sounded more dazed than confused.

"Nothing. Now, you all might want to recover quickly. The attempted thief might show up when you least expect it!" For the final time, the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"Gotta..get out of here." Sahxyel whispered as she shakily stood back up. She was still grimly pale, and she instantly put a hand to her head. "By any chance did you guys feel you've been through a blender with someone was shaking it as they were sitting in a vibrating seat?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way." Sora replied, "But, it's still pretty darn close."

Everyone soon climbed off of the table and chair, and still Sahxyel looked dreadfully sick. "I don't know if I'm going to fight." she muttered.

"Huh?"

Almost on cue again, a large Heartless dropped down from the ceiling. Its arms were paper-thin, the legs were long ending with what vaguely looked like axes for feet. A tall pillar was atop the head, red and yellow in coloration. In its hands were juggling instruments of sorts, but big enough to crush the five inch (or six) people below.

"Oh darn."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Meanwhile at a world very far away..._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I do not believe this! Alice is no longer a Princess of Heart?"

"Sorry Maleficent, but her aura reading just suddenly dropped like a stone, in place of another one. And some worlds had just gone up a disappeared too."

The evil witch paced, her cold eyes focused on a large trembling cat-person that seemed unwilling to be where he was. "Well. Do you know where the Princess of Heart is then?"

"Nope. And what's more is that Ursula has vanished. Nobody's seen her."

"Hmm. Odd." Maleficent murmured to herself. Her hand gripped her staff tighter as she contemplated the situation. "This has to be the work of something stronger than the force of Darkness."

"Well, what's stronger than Darkness?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

With an almighty crash the Trickster Heartless crashed to the ground, its arms flailed in the air as a heart glittered out of sight. In a flash, nothing was left.

"That was a pleasant fight." Sahxyel noted happily.

"Only because you didn't even fight in the first place." Riku retorted.

"Nausea. What can I say?" she shrugged.

"You could say that you'd warn us about that kinda stuff." Goofy implied as he tucked his shield away.

"Yeah, I guess I could. Still doesn't mean I would though." Sahxyel replied cheekily.

"Why you-"

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" Everyone turned their attention to the Doorknob, who had opened his mouth wide and yawned mightliy. The keyhole outlined itself, and then suddenly flashed. Both Keyblades shuddered violently, pulling both Sora's and Riku's arms upward. The points of both blades shuddered again as light collected at the ends, shooting out beams of light into the keyhole. A loud 'Click' sound came as the Keyblades finally stopped shuddering. The Doorknob went back to dozing.

"Alright! I can't believe I got a picture of that!" Sahxyel exclaimed, holding the digital camera triumphantly. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Yeah, Chapter Six everyone. Sorry about the late update, what can I say? Vacation calls to me.

Danny: Lame excuse Sahxyel. Next time, do the fake cough saying that you're quote on quote sick.

Me: Be quiet Danny! Here are replies!

Replies to Reviews:

SSAHC: Cool! Sugar! (gives White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat Plushies) Cheshire isn't special, but you get it for actually scaring me with your review. Hehehe.

Chocolate14: Yo-ness Choco! Yay! You caught the reference! (Give WR and a Stitch Plushies) And yep, I have never EVER touched anything with 'Final Fantasy' on the cover. Heck, Kingdom Hearts is the only Square-Enix game I play.

Kieko105: It is sad. Yes, I know. But there is a world that Sahxyel has added to Kingdom Hearts that I believe is sadder than Fox and the Hound. It replaces another world. Try and guess, it'll be the Eighth chapter. (hands White Rabbit Plushie)

EverD: I heart the Tod plushies! Thank you for the compliment! (gives WR Plushie)

--- --- ---

**Random Moogle**: Kupo! I hope all of you will review!

Danny: Pfft, like they will.

Me: Well, If you guys enjoy this, then please review! 'Kay?


	7. The Other Realm?

**Sahxyel:** Hello all my wonderful viewers! Here is Chapter 7! More Gummi Goodness! Why? Because Gummi is good!

Danny: Gummi is good? I thought you said that Gummi ships were the stupidest things in the whole Kingdom Hearts universe?

Me: Uhh...

Random Moogle: Silence Danny! (whacks on head)

Me: Thank you peon! Now, here is Disclaimer Guy!

**Disclaimer Guy: **Sahxyel owns nothing. Nothing, or Nobody. (shifty eyes)

**Chapter 7: The Other Realm?**

Sahxyel leaned back in her seat, examining the shiny Gummi block that had popped out of the Doorknob's mouth back on Wonderland. "Amazing, so small and shiny."

"What does it do?" Donald asked.

"Why do all of you keep asking me-?" Sahxyel stopped in mid-sentence, everyone glared at her, "Oh. Right. Well, umm, I think it can help us go to a new world. But we need the other one, these work in pairs. And by saying that, I have saved time, so we don't have to go back to Traverse Town!" She punched the air with a gloved fist, before giving the tiny Gummi back to Sora.

Goofy came out of his room, yawning mightily, "Which world are we going to next?"

Riku observed the Computer Screen on the Control panels. "Well, there's one that is directly opposite of Wonderland, with a low danger level..."

"No." Sahxyel said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't think I'm ready for that place." she shuddered, her pupils almost disappeared in a sea of brown, but regained its composure. The Fan-Girl meter inside the inventory hit a six, then dashed back down to a two.

"So, we're going to the other world then?" Sora asked, obviously not noticing Sahxyel's temporary loss of sanity.

"I don't know, that world actually doesn't have any information on it." Riku muttered, typing on the keyboard. No danger levels were shown, or even what the world's name was.

"Launch Crew!" Donald squawked into a speaker, a crackle of static came through, before Chip's voice responded, "Yes?"

"Why don't we have information on the other world?"

Chip's voice sounded uneasy, "Actually Donald, we did! But suddenly the world disappeared before we could update the Gummi Navigation!"

Sora frowned, "Do you think the world was swallowed by Darkness?" he asked. Sahxyel rolled her eyes, as she pulled out her Notebook and Golden Quill from her pocket. She scribbled something down before shutting the Booklet with a snap. Very slowly, images started to appear on the screen. The Danger level was at three stars, but the world's name was still a mystery.

"Hey guys! The weirdest thing happened!" Dale's voice shouted from the speaker, "We think another world replaced the one that was already there!"

"Is that even possible?" Donald queried, looking thoughtfully at the Computer Monitor. Sahxyel just started a coughing fit, but it seemed more like she was laughing her head off. She stopped eventually, looking somewhat amused.

Goofy yawned again, "That there world may be mysterious, but maybe the King or Kairi are there!"

"You know, despite Goofy's, err, goofiness, I honestly think he's smarter than you two." Sahxyel chuckled as she pointed to both Sora and Donald.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora snapped.

"Exactly what it means." Sahxyel replied, "Now! Onward to the world that I have no idea what the name is!" she shouted triumphantly. Donald rolled his eyes before pressing a combination of buttons on the Control panel. Soon, the Gummi Ship's rockets fired up as they were preparing to leave the port.

"Ahh, inter-dimensional space travel. Enjoyable, and cost-effective!" Sahxyel said gleefully as the Gummi ship blasted into the trans-dimensional space. "In the Other Realm, you'd have to be an old adult to see stuff like this!"

"The Other Realm?"

Sahxyel sighed, "The Other Realm, as in the _real_ world. The world where you all would be glomped under seven seconds flat, due to your, ahem, publicity."

"I just don't get it, everything in our world's real to us. How can it not be real?" Goofy asked, a sad and confused look was on his face. Sahxyel's face softened upon viewing the Disney canine, "Well, if I knew, I'd tell ya, that for sure."

Riku frowned, "But if our world isn't real, then why do we exist?"

The Pondering Writer looked thoughtful, "Ya know, I don't rightfully know the answer to that myself. It's odd that I'm even talking to all of you, if you aren't technically real. But it's awesome that's for sure!"

"Well, how'd you get in our world anyway?" Donald shot at Sahxyel.

"Well, it's because-" she stopped, "uhh," Sahxyel frowned, "_Oh no, I can't tell them about my deal with Xemnas, but I can't lie to them either, lying is probably impossible due to the stupid Disney factor in this game. Final Fantasy can only darken Disney so much, but, ARGH!_" her thoughts buzzed through her head, like a bunch of angry bees.

"Sahxyel, hello? Anyone in there?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh, I'm here because of..." her eyes instantly darted to the left, "Nobody."

Goofy scratched his head, "Nobody? How can nobody get you into our world?"

"It..just..does?"

"Hmm." Riku gave the Outer Realmer a serious stare, to which Sahxyel shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uhh, I've never really met the person that got me in this game in the first place." She admitted, looking much more convincing. "Only one of their workers."

"Hmm, maybe the King will know who it was." Sora murmured.

"Heh, you have no idea." Sahxyel muttered under her breath.

Everyone seemed to lay off of the Outer Realm, all retreating to their rooms. The doors to the rooms were marked with different signs, Sora's had a small Keyblade carved into the door with his name engraved on the handle. Donald's and Goofy's both had the Walt Disney logo (the castle with the half-circle around it) with their respective names engraved on the bottom. Riku's door was a little more interesting, on it was a paupou tree, in an almost replica of the one back on Destiny Islands, his name engraved on the tree's base. Sahxyel's, however, had a quill leaning against a notebook on it. The words "DO NOT ENTER" were on the cover of the notebook.

Yawning from the long exhaustive trip at Wonderland, Sahxyel trudged into her room. The main coloration of the room was black, with some navy blue or crimson thrown into the mix. A small T.V complete with a black Playstation 2 sat on a desk, a silver Gameboy SP lied atop of the black bedspread, a bookshelf that was painted black and red sat in the corner with books that were mostly Fantasy, with a few Mystery and Suspense genres thrown in the mix. A window (of sorts) was on the furthest wall, showing deep space and fragments of exploded heartless vessels. Sighing, the Pondering Writer collapsed onto her bed. Then she flipped open the Gameboy to start playing the game that was in it.

Which was conveniently Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

"I wonder if this is overkill...NAW!" Sahxyel giggled to herself as the title screen lighted up. "Now, DO MY BIDDING SPRITE-SORA! DESTROY THE CUTE MEANIE HEAD!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"So..can you tell us more about the Outer Realm?" Sora asked eagerly.

Sahxyel twirled the silver drawstring to her cloak, "Maybe. I can, but I don't have to."

"Please?"

"Okay!" Sahxyel chirped, "In the Outer Realm, there is, umm, a war going on."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "War? What could all of you people be fighting about?"

"... I don't know!" she replied cheerfully. "I don't really watch the news."

"Anything else?"

"Well, your video games are top-sellers. Heck, one million copies of Kingdom Hearts 2 were sold in a small span of time after the release for fifty bucks apiece."

"Fifty bucks?"

"A type of currency in the Outer Realm, I'll explain it to you later."

Donald looked stunned, "_One million_?"

"Yep. Square-Enix really outdid themselves for this game's sequel." Sahxyel said, she noticed all of the questioning looks from everyone else, "Square-Enix is basically one of your creators and programmers. They brought stuff in here like Final Fantasy stuff and darkened the Disney charm that is saturating most of the characters."

"..."

"You didn't understand a word I said huh?"

"No, not really."

"Time to Wiki it then!" Sahxyel shouted as she walked over to the computer on the control panel. She typed in something, pulling up a white screen with an orb and a box. "Ask Wiki anything, and it shall give you an answer!"

"Hey wait! If that site is from the Outer Realm, why do we have access to it?" Riku asked incredulously.

"I have a signal here, amazingly, to get the internet from my Realm. Don't forget, Reality can be changed swiftly with the stroke of a quill." Sahxyel reminded, brandishing the Golden Quill with pride. "Now.." She muttered, typing exceedingly fast, entering the words: _Kingdom Hearts _into the search box. After a moment, she stepped away from the screen, with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, and you are NOT able to click on anything." Sahxyel noted strongly, hiding the wireless mouse behind her back. She still had the wide smile on her face. "I kinda misplaced the mouse."

All four warily read the first few paragraphs of the page. Then...

"Our world was made because two guys met in an elevator!"

Sahxyel smiled...again, "_Wow, I love this place_."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Man, this is boring. When are we going to get to that new world." Riku complained as he came out of his room for the sixth time.

Sahxyel shrugged, "Heck if I know."

Donald was at the controls, watching the meters to see if the Gummi Ship had gained any superlative damage. The heartless ships were finding it easier to attack from behind, since it was lacking any proper defense unlike the front. Goofy was in his seat, polishing his shield with special cleaner that Sahxyel had gotten especially for him. Sora was staring out the window, probably angsting about Kairi or something like that. Sahxyel was in her seat, playing on her Gameboy SP, in the arch-boss fight.

"Ah, stupid card-break." she muttered as she button mashed the A button. "Come on, I need a Zero card!"

"What are you doing?" Donald asked as he pulled up the Gummi Ship's stats on the screen.

"Playing." Sahxyel replied, rapidly pressing the A button while turning her Gameboy in odd directions, "Come on! Ah-ha! Taste some Keyblade you pwnsome jerk!" she declared suddenly as she continued to rapidly press the buttons in a lightning-quick manner.

"Keyblade?" Sora echoed, pulling himself from his zone and walking over to where Sahxyel was sitting, "Are you playing one of our..err.._games_?"

"Err, no?" Sahxyel said in a small voice, Sora raised an eyebrow, and attempted to see what was on the screen. By a fast glance, he saw a two-dimensional picture, with two figures on it. The screen was darkened due to the paused sign on it, but that didn't cover the figure that looked like him, or the other figure that Sora knew he had never seen before in his life. The other figure was wearing a black cloak, identical to Sahxyel's, and was apparently wielding a very large scythe.

"Heeeeyyy! Don't look at the screen!" Sahxyel snapped, shutting the SP. "You didn't see anything did you?" she asked, her voice bordering a shrill tone.

"Err, no?"

Sahxyel deadpanned, "Ugg, great." She quickly stood back up and walked back to her room. "If he hears about this I might get kicked out of here." she moaned under her breath.

Sora frowned, "Who's she worrying about?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"The world's just ahead everyone!" Donald declared as he finally pulled away from the controls. "We should be there in five minutes!"

"Good." Sahxyel muttered, looking wholly downcast, "I hope this world will be good enough."

"What do ya mean by that Sahxyel?" Goofy asked, noticing Sahxyel's apparent change of mood.

"Eh, nothing." she sighed as she reached backwards, accidentally pressing buttons simultaneously. Red flashing lights erupted from every lamp or light source, while the screen read 'Crash eminent'. Under her gloved hand were five yellow and red buttons on a panel that read 'Auto-Pilot controls DO NOT TOUCH'.

"And by fate's cruel scorn, I go an do this. Man, I must be danger-prone in your realm." Sahxyel groaned vehemently, the Gummi Ship lurched forward uncomfortably, sending various items flying off of shelves. A whining alarm went off as the lights flashed even brighter.

"What did you do!" Donald shouted, pushing Sahxyel away from the controls. The Ship started to gain speed toward the world that was growing ever closer.

"I honestly don't know! I was like, like..." Sahxyel stopped for a moment, "It was meant to happen..."

"Well, there she goes." Riku noted as he ran up to the controls, which were now flashing multitudes of colors. "We need to stabilize the ship Donald!"

"Too late guys!" Sora shouted, outside the window the world was coming up at a mach-five speed. Sahxyel was able to see alot of green and white. Green and white, which probably made forests and snow. A larger than life mountain protruded from one side, while the other (the one they were heading towards) had an eerie orange-ish aura covering it in a dazzling array of light.

And they were speeding right towards it.

"Great. Hold on everyone!" Sahxyel screeched, grasping her seat tightly as the Gummi Ship started to shudder uncontrollably in the world's atmosphere. The last thing anyone remembered was going straight through the orange light, then nothing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** And I stop there. Why? Because this is a Gummi Chapter, not a world chapter! Oh, and if anyone can guess what I replaced with Deep Jungle gets a cyber-cookie and another secret plushie.

Danny: My head...

Me: Okay! Now to reply to my reviewers!

Replies to Reviews:

Poisoned Silver Angel: Wow, thanks! I was hoping that I'd get a good amount good reviews for a kind of insertion fic. (Boy do I know how many people dislike them or find them exhaustively boring) But yes, thank you!

blackpanzer: Thanks for the review! I'm starting to see that alot of people are enjoying the crazy fangirl. Hurrah!

SSAHC:  (sweat-drops) Thanks for your enthusiastic review, somehow, it makes it all worthwhile! And I shall not reveal which worlds I have replaced/changed! Wh00t!

Keiko105: Here it is! Whoo-hoo!

Firestorm23: I shall keep my work up for all my faithful reviewers!

EverD: Do not worry! I won't intend on giving up on this. Heck, I'm actually ahead of myself, wondering on Altering Chain of Memories. Argh! I need to focus on the first one firstly!

Chocolate14: Thanks for the chocolates Choco! Hmm, can you guess which world it is now? I love the movie, which is why I picked it!

--- --- ---

**Random Moogle:** Alright! Short thing to say, Review please! Sahxyel actually is inspired by her loyal reviewers more than anything! And also she gives away freebies too! (gestures to secret plushie stash) So if you want this to be updated as much as possible, then you must review!

Me: Great job RM! And if you all are wondering on the status of the chapters that are up and coming, check my Profile at the bottom. It says how far along the chapter is proceeding! Okay then, see ya!


	8. Not very brotherly eh?

**Sahxyel:** Hey all of ya, it's time for another installment of Sahxyel: Altering Kingdom Hearts!

Danny: Anyone notice that 'stall' is in the word installment?

RM: Aww, eat a cork you stupid lizard! (kicks)

Me: Uh oh. While I try and pry Random Moogle from Danny's death grip of DOOM, here is the fic and Disclaimer Guy...

**Disclaimer Guy:** (twiddles thumbs) Nothing owned, nothing gained. Isn't life great? (fake gags)

**Chapter 8: Not very brotherly eh?**

"_Spinning. Why is everything spinning? What's going on? Where am I? DID I LEAVE THE PS2 ON!"_ Sahxyel thought vaguely as she started to wake up. "_Wait. No. Scratch that. Hmm, I'm in Kingdom Hearts. I'm helping the Organization in doing some nefarious plot, I can change reality with a notebook and a golden quill, and I have a Digital camera- oh. It was probably a dream. There is no way I'd have a Digital camera. But, it was still an awesome dream."_

Sahxyel twitched, she was warm and lying down on something soft. "_Aww screw it, I'm not getting up. I want that dream to come back, it was as awesome as the one with all the tap-dancing geckos selling car insurance!_"

Something nudged her. Inwardly, Sahxyel detested going to school after awesome dreams where reality is naught but a strange concept. She moaned, "Five more minutes..."

"Sahxyel, I'm gonna kill you if you don't wake your feathery butt up and tell me what the heck JUST HAPPENED!" a familiar voice roared in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes opened in a flash.

"ARRRRGGHH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Sahxyel wailed, feeling her retinas burn from opening her eyes and staring directly into the sun. She moved for her hands to rub her eyes, but felt something soft and light instead. "Huh?"

"Sahxyel," another familiar and definitely wanted voice said, "are you alright?"

"No Sora! It feels like my eyes got burned out with a stupid match!" Sahxyel snapped, blinking furiously. White spots were all she could see. "Stupid sun, this is why I rot in the dark."

"You better explain what happened after we all passed out in the Gummi Ship before I...do something!" Riku's voice snarled, sounding awkwardly uncomfortable.

Sahxyel's eyes started adjusting to the horrid brightness, and the first thing she saw...

was a silver wolf with aquamarine eyes.

"Riku! You're so cute!" Sahxyel squealed, launching herself at the now wolf-Riku. Riku barely jumped out of the way, allowing Sahxyel to hug a pine tree instead.

"Hehehe..." Sora started chuckling, "I haven't see you this freaked out since that hurricane at Destiny Islands Riku."

"Humph."

After realizing she wasn't hugging Riku-wolf, she looked herself over. A mass of black feathers met her eyes, and a pair of wing was where her arms were supposed to be. An white curly feather was in her eyesight, or poking her eye, whatever it was. "Cool! I'm an eagle!"

Feeling very happy, Sahxyel looked over the now changed Sora. He was a bear, no doubt about that. A black bear with brown spiky fur at the top of his head. His blue eyes stood out immensely from all the black fur. His crown chain was slung around his neck.

Riku looked surly, his silver wolf appearance obviously displeased him. A stronger growth of silver fur was at the top of his head, looking vaguely like his normal hairstyle.

"Why are we animals!" Riku shouted, his silver tail bristled.

"Because, we obviously went through the great spirits in the sky and changed our appearance. You guys better get used to it, there are worlds where we need disguises." Sahxyel replied in an upbeat tone.

"At least you aren't a beaver Riku." Sora coughed, although it looked more like he was laughing.

Sahxyel looked around, craning her neck, "Hey, where's Donald and Goofy?"

Riku sighed, "We don't know, they weren't here when we woke up."

"Well, I guess I'll just-" Sahxyel stopped in mid-sentence, "Uh-oh."

"What now Sahxyel?"

"I can't seem to find my Booklet...or my Quill...or my Digital Camera! No!" she shouted, angrily kicking a rock. "I musta left my stuff on the Gummi Ship!"

Suddenly, a loud yell broke out from overhead. One that Sahxyel grinned to, while Sora and Riku tensed. The birds in the trees took off, flying away from the loud noise. The echo rang through the forest for well over a minute before it grew silent.

"Awesome." Sahxyel chuckled, "I love this world already!"

Riku muttered something about 'her not having a tail' or something to that effect. Sahxyel just wrapped her wings around Riku's neck, "Aww, it da big bad wulf upset? Huhhh?"

"Get off." he growled.

Sora chuckled again, earning a death glare from Riku. "Err, maybe we should go look for them." Sora suggested, jumping off the subject of Riku and his new appearance.

"Good idea!" Sahxyel shouted as she let go of the silver wolf. "Uh, you guys can walk right? I don't want to stop every five minutes just for you to fall flat on your face."

Both scowled at Sahxyel, to which were replied with a cheeky bird grin.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"We're lost."

"Yep."

"I thought you knew everything about our, err-"

"Game?"

"Yeah!"

Sahxyel sighed, "Don't ever leave me alone Sora, I can change major things about your world when I'm bored. This wasn't originally part of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora gasped, "So that's what you were doing back a Wonderland! Changing our worlds with your stupid Booklet!"

"Hey! It's alot better than you getting mauled by a leopard okay!"

He blinked, "I get mauled by a leopard?"

"Well, every time I play you do. Only because I choose difficult mode and skip Olympus Coliseum." Sahxyel explained. She paused for a second, "I pity you whenever I decide to play the Platinum Match."

"Olympus Coliseum? Isn't that the other world that was opposite from Wonderland?" Riku queried.

"The very same!"

They all walked on in silence for a while. Every pine tree seemed the same, every bush and every rock. Sora, Riku, and Sahxyel headed down a worn path until they came into a clearing. Two large moose stood there, chortling about something.

"Finally, someone we can ask." Riku muttered. Sora ran out first, "Hey! You two!"

"Huh?" One of the moose looked back, "Oh, hey! It's another bear!"

"They just pop out everywhere eh?" the second chuckled, "What do'ya suppose this one will say it was? A badger?" Both laughed raucously.

"Hey! Stop laughing at him!" Riku shouted as he too walked into the clearing. Both moose grew silent, before screaming loudly at the same time. "WOLF! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They both ran frantically around the clearing, ricocheting off of large trees and various rocks until they both ran headlong into each other, snagging their antlers together.

"Wow, serious deja vu eh?" one said as he tried to tug his antlers from the second moose. Riku sighed, "I hate being a wolf."

The Pondering Writer flew in, landing on Riku's back. "Aww, poor guys. They're probably scared to death."

Sora went over to the two moose, helping them unsnag their antlers. "He won't eat you, he, uhh, ate something earlier." Riku scowled again.

"Whew! That's a relief eh." one of the moose smiled, but inched away from Riku anyway. Sahxyel smiled, "Hey, do you guys know where the lights touch the earth?"

Sora looked to Sahxyel, "What? Why do we need to go there?"

"'Cause I have a hunch. And that hunch is that we'll find a Keyhole and Donald and Goofy by going there. That's why!"

"Uhhhh, no." one of the moose replied. "You should try finding that other bear eh, he's looking for that place too."

"Oh well, thanks you guys!" Sahxyel shouted, she motioned for them to keep on walking. Riku growled softly as he walked pass the moose, making them quiver slightly.

Again they walked aimlessly through the forest. "Well, good thing there isn't any heartless." Sora noted happily. Sahxyel rolled her eyes, until she spotted something up in the sky. A pure blue falcon circled over-head. She frowned, blue was NOT a normal color for a falcon.

"You just had to say it Sora." Riku growled, and in an instant Sahxyel knew why. Several bug-like black creatures rose from the ground, their antenna twitching violently at the two Keyblade bearers. In a flash, both Keyblades appeared in their owners mouths. Riku charged at the group, sending various black heartless flying into the air. Sora shot the heartless down with well placed fire attacks. Sahxyel, meanwhile soared up into the sky, towards the blue falcon.

Flying up in the sky was a bit more difficult than close to the ground as Sahxyel found out. Her light frame made it easy for a draft to carry her to the left or right. By the time she caught up to the falcon, she was already exhausted. "What...do you want?" she gasped, sounding more tired than angry.

The falcon smirked, "You should try not fighting the air current, it might make it easier." he circled around in a lazy fashion, pumping his wings every so often. The orange-ish eyes of the falcon stared in her brown ones, "That was a pretty risky change with the Princess of Heart, Superior was beside himself when he found out."

"Aww, the Superior can-" she stopped as the falcon threw her a look of death, "..thank me? Uh, yeah! The new Princess of Heart is alot better! Cross my heart!" The falcon scowled as he soared around the Pondering Writer. "It's a metaphor! It means I'm not lying!"

"Humph."

"Now call off the heartless!" Sahxyel shouted. The falcon just shook his head. "What? Why not!"

"Because I'm not the one who summoned them here."

"Great. Look, just tell the Superior that the Princess of Heart is a good substitute, I'll prove it when we go to the world that she lives on!"

The falcon gave her a long stare before starting to fly away, "Your meeting with another member is at the next world. Make SURE no one sees you two." With a swirl of purple and black, the falcon disappeared.

Sahxyel frowned as she started to circle towards the ground, "Saix is such a wet blanket."

She found his advice on flying helpful however, as she gracefully landed on a branch of a tree. Sora and Riku had already dispatched the group of heartless and were giving her a suspicious look. "What now?" Sahxyel groaned.

"What were you doing while we were fighting?" Sora asked, his blue eyes piercing gaze lingered on the black eagle, "Not changing anything?"

"Sora. Let's think logically for a second." Sahxyel suggested, "Now, how can I change anything when I don't have my Quill or Booklet? And an even better question: How can I write with these!" she lifted her wings up in the air. Both stared at her, "Well, what about that falcon?" Riku persisted.

Sahxyel froze, her blood turned icy cold, "Wh-what falcon?" she asked innocently. "_Stupid Saix, he can blow this whole thing open if he keeps doing junk like that!_" she thought furiously.

"Uh, that blue one that was-"

"Oh! Right! That, uhh, blue falcon." Sahxyel replied hastily, "Uh, I thought he summoned the heartless here. Turns out I was wrong." She sighed mentally, "_Truth but fiction at the same time! Ha! Eat loophole Disney!_"

"Oh."

"Now, uhh, I think I saw the mountain in this direction." Sahxyel said, a little more calmly. "About an hour or two journey. All we need to do is traverse a vast lava field and go through the Brothers Falls!"

"What!"

"Aww, get used to it you whiners. Maybe I shouldn't tell ya what happens just so you won't complain!" the eagle snapped, albeit playfully. "Now come on, the lava field is just ahead!"

They continued walking towards the desolate lava field. It became quieter as the lonely group finally crested a small grassy hill overlooking a wasteland of black volcanic rock and various geysers of flaming pain. Sora and Riku looked to Sahxyel with horrified expressions, the kind that says 'Are you nuts or something!'. Sahxyel had a gleeful look on her face, "Come on, this way!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"It's only a bit of burnt fur, stop complaining!" Sahxyel shouted, looking miffed and disgruntled.

"Yeah, 'bit of burnt fur', it's more like my whole paw!" Riku snapped back at the writer, "Maybe YOU should fly lower so YOU can feel the burn from those stupid geysers!"

Sahxyel's feathers ruffled, "I'm trying to find the way outta here! All the stupid smoke is obscuring my vision!" Riku rolled his eyes. "Hey! I saw that!"

"How much longer Sahxyel?" Sora asked. Out of the three, he had managed to stay out of an argument so far. Mostly though, he was thinking about what he had seen on Sahxyel's Gameboy back on the Gummi Ship.

But he decided to ask her about it when she was in a better mood.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hey! Don't shout at him like that!"

"I can shout as much as I want Lupe boy!"

"Arggh! That's it!" Riku suddenly jumped upwards, jaws wide open in a menacing snarl. Sahxyel dived downward, talons flashing. Sora blinked as he watched Riku and Sahxyel peck, bite, and claw each other in a frenzy of fur and feathers. He sighed and stared at the ground. The black volcanic rocks lied under his large bear paws, along with a small paw print of a smaller bear that had probably passed through already.

"And you can eat that!" Sahxyel voice shouted triumphantly. Sora looked back to see Riku with a mouthful of feathers. Sahxyel was hovering out of reach, looking disheveled and happy at the same time. Riku didn't look as bad as the Pondering Writer, but a few marks where her talons scratched and beak pecked were still visible.

Sora turned around, looking at the path they had just traveled. A weird sense had gone off mentally, like something was there. Surely enough, a massive dark figure was approaching them. Somehow, the figure's presence was alarming since it was roughly about the size of a small Gummi Ship.

"Uhh, Sahxyel?"

Sahxyel paid no attention to Sora, "Riku, if I was human right now I'd turn you into a squash! Argh! I can't even believe you have a fan-girl following!"

"Sahxyel?" the figure was coming closer now...

"Oh yeah? Well I'd rip that Booklet of yours up before you would be able to write in it!"

"SAHXYEL!"

"What?" Sahxyel finally looked to Sora, who was backing away slowly from a large dark creature that was coming straight for them. The figure was in the shape of an extremely large Grizzly, with yellow soulless eyes and black as night fur. Its paws made the ground shift slightly from every step it took. An insignia was on its head, right above the eyes. The words: "Ursa Masher" ran through the minds of the three frozen animals-in-disguise. It stopped walking at about three feet away from them.

"Uh, what do we do?" Riku asked, his eyes glaring at the gigantic heartless.

"Honestly?" Sahxyel asked, also transfixed.

The heartless raised its gigantic head, and roared with fierce intensity that made some of Sahxyel's feathers fall out.

"RUN!"

Sahxyel made a full turn in midair, zooming in the opposite direction. Riku stumbled with his lengthy paws before also high-tailing it behind Sahxyel. Sora just plainly raced off, neck and neck with Riku. The heartless blinked, before roaring again and shambling after all three.

"Any other ideas besides running!" Riku shouted to Sahxyel.

"Yeah, run faster!"

They all tore down the volcanic valley with the gigantic heartless in close pursuit. Sahxyel pumped her wings harder, finally spotting a way to lose the heartless. A large log was placed across a wide and steep cliff that led to a river at the very bottom. "This way!"

Sora and Riku both raced toward the log, but seemingly, they weren't the first ones there. A small brown bear and a larger light brown bear jumped onto the log, hastily crossing it and leaping to the other side. Sora didn't even register it, following right after the larger bear and onto the side of safety.

Riku jumped onto the log, shakily walking across. The Ursa Masher was closing the gap between the log and itself. Sahxyel was starting to get worried, Riku wasn't even halfway across the log...

"Riku! Hurry up!" Sora yelled, his paws dug into the ground as the Ursa heartless got closer. The silver wolf went from a walk into a trot across the log, almost to the other side. But it seemed almost too late, the Ursa Masher was already at the end of the log, looking at the piece of wood puzzled.

Rearing up on its hind legs, the heartless rose up before crashing back down and shaking the log violently. Riku's paws slipped from under him, allowing him to slide sideways almost off the log. His front paws clawed the log. Frantically, he tried pulling himself back up as the Ursa Masher started to sniff the end of the log. It raised a large paw, intending on hitting it again...

Sahxyel dived, driving her talons into the heartless' eyes. It roared angrily, now trying to swipe at the black eagle, which was pecking its muzzle. Riku wriggled his way back onto the log, and ran to the end, panting heavily.

"Take that you stupid heartless!" Sahxyel shouted happily. The bear-heartless just roared again, shaking its head and finally tossing the Pondering Writer off its face. With a well-aimed paw swipe, the heartless smashed Sahxyel, sending her clear across the cliff and crashing into a large redwood tree.

"What truck hit me?" Sahxyel asked woozily, before passing out completely.

Ursa Masher blinked a couple of times before setting a paw onto the log, it looked like it was intending on crossing it. Sora and Riku both put their paws on their side of the log, trying to push it off. The heartless raised another paw and placed it on the log.

Sora's eyes flashed from the terrifyingly large heartless to the log. Then back to the heartless, and then the two bears that had crossed before them. "Help us!"

The small bear cowered, frightened from the imposing heartless. The other bear looked at both Riku and Sora warily before placing its paws on the log, helping shove the end closer to the side of the cliff. The Ursa Masher was now fully on the log, nearing towards their end. All three gave a final almighty push, sending the log right off the cliff, along with the Ursa Masher who roared all the way down. All four gave a sigh of relief as the heartless faded from sight.

"**That** had to be the crankiest bear I've ever seen." the small bear noted finally.

"That was no bear." Riku said darkly, still staring at the crevice. The small bear just look at him skeptically. "Well, if it isn't a bear, what is it?"

"Koda, can't you be quiet for more than two minutes?" the other bear groaned. He seemed very skittish, edging away from both Sora and Riku. "We _need_ to go."

Koda frowned, "But Kenai..." he whined in a annoying but cute tone, "these guys just saved us from that bear!"

"It wasn't a bear!"

"Says you wolf!"

Riku's ear twitched as a look of wrath appeared in his eyes. Sora immediately saw this, "Uhh, can you excuse us for a moment-?" Sora dragged his friend away from the young bear. "We don't need to pick a fight, just play it cool!"

Riku flicked his ear again in annoyance, "I just want to get out of here, Kairi or the King are obviously not on this world!"

"Well, we should ask-" Sora cut off, looking back at the redwood tree. "Oh man, now how are we going to get to the place where the lights touch the earth?"

"Did you say where the lights touch the earth?" the young bear cub's voice asked loudly, it stood about a foot away from Sora. "We're going-mphf mmm!" The other bear put a paw hastily over Koda's muzzle. "Quiet!" he hissed.

"Wait, you know where it is?" Riku asked, relieved that they didn't have to wait for Sahxyel to wake back up.

The young bear pushed the older one out of the way, "Yeah, it's by the Salmon Run!" Koda gave Sora a quizzical look, "Aren't you heading there?"

"Erm-"

"Of course we are!" a hyper voice shouted. A black and white blur of feathers zoomed from nowhere, pelting both Riku's and Sora's heads. A manically smiling eagle flipped in midair, landing perfectly on her talons. "Wow! Those save points can really energize you! Like the Energizer bunny! They keep goin' and goin' and goin'-"

"You found a save point? Finally! We can get on the Gummi Ship from one of those!" Riku exclaimed, sounding relieved. Sahxyel just grinned and shook her head. "What! Why not!"

"Because it's a type B save point! All you can do is save and energize yourself! Oooh! And also I saw a bunch of treasure chests too! Come on!" She shoved the two to the redwood tree, where indeed two hovering green orbs spun around lazily. Three treasure chests were cleverly hidden behind some bushes, two were regular one, but one was of a peculiar design. It was a black chest with a white lock.

"Oh wow! I feel like I had seven Monster energy drinks and played the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2! Whoo-hoo!" Sahxyel started to fly around in frantic circles. "I love the fact that you have music in all the worlds and that the inventory just vanishes when you don't need it and-"

"Sahxyel, SHUT UP!"

"Shutting up." Sahxyel grinned crazily, still whizzing around in the air. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora opened up two of the treasure chests. The first chest almost exploded open as three small puppies clambered out, barking in thanks before fading away. Sora honestly didn't know how they did it, Sahxyel just said that it was a game mechanic. The second chest had only a small wooden figure of a bear on a piece of rawhide. But when he tried to open the last one, it remained firmly sealed.

"I thought the Keyblade could open anything!" Sora stated after whacking the chest multiple times.

"HEY! Why don't ya let Riku try with his Keyblade huh!" Sahxyel shouted as she did a loop-de-loop. Riku's Keyblade appeared in his mouth, as he walked up to it.

Unamazingly, it worked. Reaching his paw inside, Riku pulled out a small wooden statue of a wolf. He frowned at it, "Why do we need these?"

"Oooh! I think I know!" Sahxyel whizzed by, crashing to the ground. She giggled, "That was fun. Ahem, anyway, those could probably be hooked up to your Keyblades, making them stronger versions!"

"Really?" Sora asked, looking down to the totem of a bear. Sahxyel just smiled, "Really!"

They all looked at the Keyblades for a second before all frowning at the same time, then looking at their paws, and wings.

"No thumbs." Sahxyel said finally, staring at the clasps that held the keychains to the blades.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Hey hey hey hey! Koda and Kenai right?" Sahxyel said gleefully as they all made their way to Brothers Falls. "Aren't you enjoying the traveling? I mean being hunted is no fun, but hey we're all being hunted by one thing or another in this strange universe! Either that or we're all paranoid!"

Koda blinked, "Wow, she's more annoying than me!"

Kenai smirked, "And that's saying something."

The small bear looked proud for a moment, before frowning, "Hey!"

Sahxyel sighed happily, "This is so cool," she turned around and looked in the opposite direction fondly, "and even that one dude that's following us is awesome!"

"What one-" Koda asked, before sniffing the air. He froze, "Run!"

Both bears took off in a dust cloud, leaving a puzzled Riku and Sora, and one oblivious Pondering Writer.

"What was that about?" Sora asked, watching as the figures of both bears run up a hill and out of sight. Sahxyel smiled, "I dunno, it could be some stupid manifestation of a bored authoress who is too lazy to write a piece of fiction that is longer than several pages in her computer!" She then frowned, "Or it could be Denahi."

"Who's Denahi?"

Sora's question was quickly answered as the man raced up the hill. He was about twenty years old, wearing some travel-worn clothes. In his hands, he held a long spear with a bear totem tied to the shaft. The man gritted his teeth as he saw Kenai run over the hill, but stopped when he saw the silver wolf, the black bear, and the crazy eagle. Shouting angrily, he jabbed the spear forward, going for the most dangerous creature to him.

And man did Riku _really_ start hating being a wolf.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted, but Denahi recoiled. Sahxyel suspected he probably heard a bunch of snarling.

"Time to go!" she shouted, lifting off into the air and grabbing both of the teen's ears with her talons. Turning tail, all three raced after the two bears that already had a head start.

"What's that guy's problem!" the silver wolf yelled as they ran up the hill that Kenai and Koda had traversed earlier.

"It's long and complicated! But he's hunting Kenai right now!" Sahxyel shouted back, flapping her wings to resemble a shrug. "I'll show you the movie when we get back on the Gummi Ship!"

"You know, that's still weird, no matter what you say Sahxyel!" Sora yelled, jumping over a rock as he did so.

"Whoa." Riku stopped at the top of the hill, looking at what lied in the distance. Sora rammed into him, leading into a three-way crash since Sahxyel was dumb enough to fly low to the ground and right behind Sora too.

They slipped off of the small cliff that resulted from the hill, landing onto a small stream of fast moving water that was going downhill. Various pink-colored fish were jumping around in the water, desperately swimming up as the three teens sped down, screaming all the way.

Sahxyel could barely identify the bears that they passed, going downhill at an amazing rate. Various fish jumped over them (one smacking Riku on the back of his head with its tail) as they finally reached a small lake at the bottom of the slide of a creek. Sahxyel finally got it through her head, spreading her wings before hitting the water. Unfortunately for Sora and Riku, they couldn't fly, plunging into the cold water.

"SAHXYEL! I'm going to-!" Riku sputtered as he resurfaced, only to get whacked again by another salmon. Sora was coughing, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears.

"Sora? Riku?" a familiar voice said, sounding very happy and ecstatic. Sora turned around to see a tall, gangly moose with a peculiar face and a green hat standing onshore. "Goofy?"

"Ahyuck! I knew we'd find ya!" the Disney-moose/canine said cheerfully. Sahxyel was about to say something, but got nailed on the head by a staff that had a hat on it. "Oh no you don't!" a squawky voice shouted.

Riku looked above Sahxyel to see a white Canadian goose, with a blue sailor hat atop its head. It was flying with one wing, while whacking Sahxyel on the head with a staff with the other. "Thanks Donald!"

"Ow, you didn't need to do that!" the eagle whined, "Now my head hurts!"

"It better, that's what you get for crash-landing us on this backwater world!" Donald snapped. "Now find us a Gummi point and get us outta here!"

"But Donald we need to seal the keyhole and beat the boss!" she whined loudly again, "It's another game mechanic!"

Donald glared, "I don't care, I want out of here!" Riku nodded feverently in agreement as he hauled himself ashore. His pelt was sopping wet, making him look like a large wet silver mop. Sora tried climbing out, but slipped on some mud, falling back in. Goofy chuckled.

"Hey guys!" a young dark brown bear yelped, approaching their portion of the small lake. "Are ya going to come to the storytelling?"

"No, I think we're going to be going now." Riku replied, still sopping wet. Sahxyel suspected that he flat out refused to shake dry, so sat there soggy and mopey. Koda's eyes got all shiny, Sahxyel grinned, it was the 'Bambi eyes' technique. Riku looked away, but Sora was hit full on by the cuteness of it.

"Well, we could stay for a few-"

"Alright! It's over on the main shore, you can't miss it!" Koda chirped, scampering away in a gleeful gait. Riku and Donald glared at Sora, who raised his paws up in defense. "Hey, I couldn't help myself alright!"

After much arguing and repeated hits to the head on Sahxyel's part, the five went to the main shore. The basic reasoning for them even going was for the fact that there was nothing else to do.

A bunch of bears, all sizes and colors, were gathered in a large circle. They were passing around a decapitated fish, talking and laughing uproariously. The only open space was next to Kenai and Koda, to which they sat at. While a large brown bear raved about a chipmunk family and their cave, Sora had taken out his bear totem. Kenai noticed this almost immediately, "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"I found it. Dunno what it is though." Kenai scowled at Sora, making him shift uncomfortably. "Those are totems! They represent how you become a Man." he whispered furiously.

"Well, what do the animals represent?" Sora asked, looking at the delicately carved bear with fascination. Kenai rolled his eyes, "They mean different things, but the most common ones are the Eagle of Guidance," Sahxyel beamed at this remark, "the Wolf of Wisdom," Riku perked up slightly, "and the Bear of Love."

Riku snorted, "The Bear of Love?" He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, while Sora's ears folded back. Kenai looked offended by what Riku had said, glaring at him now. Sahxyel, however, wasn't paying attention again. "Wow! Guidance! It fits I guess, since I am guiding you guys through the worlds...sorta."

"So, I didn't catch your names before, uhh..." Koda started, scratching the ground shyly with one of his paws. Sahxyel just smiled, "I'm Sahxyel," she pointed to Riku, "the grumpy wolf is Riku," fluttering away from the silver wolf, she landed on Sora's head, "He's Sora," and finally landed between the odd moose and albino goose, "And these two are Donald and Goofy."

"Hi!" Koda chirped, "I'm Koda, and this is Kenai." Kenai was still looking somewhat uncomfortable but managed to give a weak grin.

"Well, pleased to meet ya Koda!" Goofy said, still cheerfully. Sahxyel gazed at Goofy in wonderment., "_I wonder if there's ever a time when he isn't optimistic..._"

"Alright! Who's up next!" the largest bear roared jovially, tossing the headless fish back and forth in his paws. Koda immediately jumped up on his hind paws, waving his forepaws in the air frantically. The bear chucked the fish in Koda's general direction, but it flew over the young bear's head, and into Kenai's paws.

"Hehe, here you go Koda." Kenai said, but Koda just looked put out. "You caught it Kenai, you have to tell."

Sahxyel saw Kenai look momentarily upset about this, but then looked thoughtful. "Hmm, what I did over the summer..."

Riku leaned over, "This isn't gonna last forever is it?" he whispered to the 'guiding' eagle. She shook her head, "Nope, just enjoy Riku! Jeez, it's not everyday you get to hang around in a new world!"

Frowning, Riku leaned back, looking uninterested. He took a glance at Donald and Goofy, who were listening along with Sahxyel to Kenai's story. Sora, however, was staring at Sahxyel intently, like he was trying to cast judgment on something. "_I'll ask later._" Riku decided, Sora usually never acted this way before, so something must be going on.

"This summer, I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey with the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met!" Kenai summarized, giving a final glare at Koda. For some reason, Sora and Riku found this situation oddly familiar with a certain black-clad fourteen year old, as they too casted a glare in her direction. She looked almost as put down as Koda. "But...what do you expect from a little brother?" he finished, pulling Koda in for a noogie.

"Aww!" Sahxyel cooed, looking positively happy at the Disney cheesiness of it all.

"Okay, here ya go Koda." Kenai said, passing the fish to the young brown bear. "Finally!" Koda yelped happily. He cleared his throat, "This summer, I saw my mom fight in the ultimate battle of life and death, okay who's next?"

"Hey, hold up there! That sounds like something worthwhile to listen to!" Donald squawked, earning a few mutters of approval from several other bears.

"Yeah Koda! This sounds better than the pinecone story!" Sahxyel added cheerily, many bears clapped and roared in agreement of the eagle.

"Okay, it was probably one of the coldest days of my life..."

Kenai smiled, leaning back to listen to Koda's most anticipated story that he hadn't shut up about for over a hundred miles. Sahxyel had started to lean on Riku, but a quick growl made her switch to leaning on Goofy, who was listening intently.

"Me and my mom were having a great time, and eating fish, when she suddenly pushes me into the bushes and tells me to be real quiet..." Koda whispered the last part, putting a claw up to mouth to enhance the story, "She said "I smell something." so I sniff the air."

Sahxyel's eyes flashed to a calm looking Kenai, "_Right...about..."_

"And then, from nowhere came the most dangerous creature...a hunter!"

"_Now._"

Kenai's smile almost vanished on sight, much to Sahxyel's amusement but to everyone else's (meaning Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Donald) surprise. "So my mom stands up and shouts at him to go away!"

Kenai's eyes darted to the ground, comprehension dawning at last. "But then she smells more of them, there's a whole pack!" Riku lowered his ears, "Er, no offense Riku. Anyway, they chase her on a giant glacier!"

Kenai was looking even more troubled, his eyes growing wider by the second. Sahxyel just watched the moral conflict, wow it was so sad and painful for him. "_He really should have thought before running after Koda's mom. Talk about thickheaded...then again most guys are anyway._" she added silently to herself, her gaze on the silver wolf.

"Then, suddenly, the whole glacier fell apart! And then, WHOOSH! My mom exploded from the water below, she went into the woods, and I haven't seen her since. Later though, I met Kenai-"

The said bear suddenly dashed off, his eyes wider than saucers. Koda watched as Kenai ran through the trees and out of sight. "What's his problem?"

The eagle sighed, sounding saddened (partially because she was) "Koda, we need to go and find him. He'll tell you what's wrong." Flapping her wings softly, she rose into the air, ushering the group in the direction that Kenai had run to.

He wasn't far, sitting atop of a rock overlooking Brothers Falls. The beautiful twilight painted the sky, an array of colorful lights added with. Koda padded up to Kenai quietly while Sahxyel kept everyone else back. "Guys, we shouldn't meddle with this."

"Finally she agrees!" Donald shouted, "We aren't supposed to meddle anyway!"

Donald frowned, Sahxyel was fixing him with the most serious stare she had ever given. Sora blinked, "So, what's wrong with Kenai?"

She sighed, "Kenai, for one, isn't really a bear. He's a guy who was dumb enough to make a powerful entity mad and sad at the same time. You see, being a guy who's just not getting his way and losing fish to bears (who he thinks are monsters) made him upset. Of course, if your brother died in a result from a stupid action by yourself, you take it out on a creature that can't mainly sue you in court."

Taking a few minutes to translate and process what Sahxyel had said, Riku had finally decrypted her strange way of talking, "So you mean he's a guy who turned into a bear for...killing a bear?"

"Not just any bear."

At those words, Koda ran pass all five of them, tears streaming down his face as he disappeared from sight.

"...Oh no." Sora murmured, his eyes wide. Riku also looked stunned, as did the two Disney tag-alongs. Sahxyel looked at the dirt, "Man, this part's always sad."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Only a few more slopes guys!"

The biting cold and snow pelted the motley group as they traveled up the Spirits Mountain. Donald struggled to keep up with Sahxyel, who seemed to just effortlessly fly in the harsh winds. Goofy had the least problems; his tall, gangly figure made it easy to walk in the weather. Sora was the closest to the ground, and had some trouble since he continually sank into the dense snow. Riku just loped on top of the snow easily, his build was made perfectly for weather like this.

They were almost to the top of the mountain, but now stopped to take a break on an overlook. A small type B save point was there, along with a chest that contained another box of Dalmatian puppies. The small dogs had shuddered when they climbed out of their confines and disappeared faster then the other treasure chest.

"Well, if my theory is correct, we should find the keyhole at the top of Spirit Mountain, along with a type A save point." Sahxyel sniffed, her wings were pressed tightly around her body. Riku looked skeptical, "And if not?"

"We're screwed."

Continuing onward, they climbed a particularly steep slope, and heard something that Sora, Riku, and Sahxyel never wanted to hear again. A loud roar erupted from the cliffs above, a horridly familiar roar.

Sahxyel deadpanned, "I shoulda knew that heartless would survive that fall."

"So let me guess, because of the game mechanics we have to fight that gigantic heartless?" Sora asked blandly, starting to get used to using the term 'game mechanics'. Sahxyel nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. And I can't really help you guys out this time!"

Running up the next slope, the monstrous figure of the Ursa Masher loomed on the outlook of the mountain. Shuddering in its presence was the small figure a brown bear. Weapons materializing, Sora ran out first, followed by Goofy, taking a frontal assault. Donald flew up high, with the staff clutched tightly in his one wing. Riku strode across the snow in leaps and bounds, hopping right in front of the small bear. "What are you doing here!"

Koda shuddered, "I-I was looking for Kenai, bu-but-" the Ursa Masher roared, making some snow fall off of a cliff above. "Just go!" Without a second glance, Koda took off, and continued up the mountain. A feeling of nervousness went through Sahxyel, as a shiny barrier type wall shimmered from behind, the only exit (without completely falling off of the mountain) from the Ursa Masher. The music that was playing in the sky switched from a somewhat mournful mood into one of intensity. Sahxyel was left in charge of the inventory while the others fought. So , she gripped the brown satchel tightly with her talons, flying up high into the air.

Sora raced forward, delivering a swift smack onto the monster's forehead. Donald flew from above, casting fire like always, while occasionally whacking the Ursa with his staff. Roaring furiously, the Masher reared up and swiped at Donald, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ooh, man that had to hurt. Are ya getting all of this Jiminy?" Sahxyel shouted to the bag, the fierce winds were getting hard for her to hear, but the cricket's reply sounded like a positive.

"That's good!"

Goofy charged with his shield, ramming the Ursa Masher back a few steps. The giant heartless raised a paw to slash, when something large and silver landed on its back, driving a Keyblade down on its head.

"Go! Alright! Good shot!" Sahxyel shouted words of encouragement as the battle raged on. The Ursa Masher flipped around quickly, knocking Riku off and dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Sora retaliated by firing a blizzard at the Ursa's face. Sahxyel pouted for a moment, "_Now why can't I do junk like that_?"

Suddenly, the Ursa Masher jumped away from all five of them, landing a distance away. It reared up on its hind legs, coming down in a mighty crash. Nothing happened apparently. Sora raced forward to start attacking it again, but got caught in a downpour of snow from the cliff above. The Ursa Masher took its chance, shambling to the snow pile and knocking it back into a rockface.

Sahxyel gasped, the snow fell away, revealing an almost unconscious black bear. He was shaking his head, trying to see clearly. The Ursa Masher saw this as an opening, running forward with the speed that could rival any train.

**WHAM!**

In a moment, Goofy had dashed forward and slammed into the Ursa head-on. Although he had stopped the Ursa from finishing off Sora, it didn't save himself from crashing into the rockface and being knocked out. Shiny stars appeared above Goofy's head.

Sahxyel rooted through the inventory, "_Okay, let's see. No potions and ethers. Hmm, I should write in the Booklet to give us some Elixirs when we get back on the Gummi Ship_." Frowning, she closed the item pocket.

"Goofy!" Donald shouted, the duck/goose hybrid flapped straight for the Ursa's head, raising the Mage staff to clock it a new one. The Masher, without even looking, heaved a paw, slashing Donald straight to the ground. Then, it began to rip several white feathers with its teeth viciously until Donald also had stars above his head.

"I hate mauling." Sahxyel growled, soaring around in circles high above. The storm was getting fiercer by the second, making the Pondering Writer fly lower than earlier.

"Here!" Riku shouted, tossing his last potion up into the air. A shiny green orb appeared above Sora's head, prompting him to get back on his paws with Keyblade in-err-mouth.

Both dashed to the heartless, unmercifully attacking it with all their strength. The Masher tried to hit either one, but they just seemed to dodge everything that it tried to dish out. The Masher was backed into the rockface, with an equally ticked off bear and wolf. Sahxyel noticed that the Ursa was almost out for the count, she didn't know why she knew this. So, figured it must be scan.

With a lunge, Sora slashed the Ursa Masher straight across the face.

It roared weakly, shaking its head from left to right, Its paws were thrashing wildly, like it was in some sore to seizure. A bright light erupted from its chest as a large shiny heart flew out from its prison.

Sahxyel smirked, "_Another for Kingdom Hearts...ARE YOU HAPPY!_"

The Ursa Masher collapsed to the ground in a black, twitching mass. Particle by particle, the heartless disintegrated, and the boundaries faded away.

Slowly, the snow on the mountain started to melt, revealing a path that headed for the mountaintop. Donald and Goofy came around, staggering next to Sora and Riku, who were panting heavily. "Are you two okay?"

"I think..." Donald replied.

"Wow! That was totally wicked!" Sahxyel screeched, circling down lower. She landed, placing the bag down that held the inventory. "I would have heal all of you, but I don't have any potions or elixirs right now."

Donald's eyes drifted, falling to a sparkly item that way lying in some green grass, from where the snow had just melted. Waddling over, he picked up a shamrock shaped stone. A green energy emanated from it. "A spell!"

"Alright!" Sora said, "Which one is it now?"

Donald clutched the stone tightly, making some of the green energy fade. Eyes flashing open, Donald stuck his staff in the air, "Cure!"

Green leaves appeared over his head, raining down green droplets of energy. Sahxyel grinned, "That is the most useful spell in the whole game." She looked to Riku, "I know you don't like using magic, but master this one at least! You almost passed out in the battle!"

Grumbling, Riku placed a paw on the stone, causing more energy to fade. Next was Sora, then finally Goofy. Sahxyel eagerly grabbed the stone from Donald, then stared at it blankly.

There was no more green energy surrounding the trinket.

"AARRGGHH!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"No good lousy magic stone." Sahxyel grumbled as they made their ascent again. The traveling was much quicker, so they made their way to the top in record time.

Riku blinked, "Isn't that Denahi from earlier?"

"Huh?"

Sure enough, Denahi was atop the mountain, talking animatedly with another guy they had never seen before. "Who's that?" Sora whispered. Sahxyel kicked his paw, "That's Kenai!"

"Really?" Goofy asked, Sahxyel just sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

Another man, who was conveniently glowing, pointed to them. "Then who's that?"

"Sitkah."

Denahi made a move to grab his spear, but Kenai quickly stopped him. They talked more, even though for some strange reason, neither Riku, Sora, Donald, or Goofy could understand them. After a long period of talking, the glowing man nodded. In a blur of orange color, a great eagle appeared from where he stood. The eagle flew over gracefully, fixing them with a serious look. "I understand you are seeking the Keyhole to this world."

"Um, er, yeah?" Sora replied confusedly. The eagle nodded before sweeping his wing. A bright light from the aurora borealis above came down, hitting a smooth rock. A small keyhole appeared in the bright light, much to Kenai and Denahi's surprise. "Now, lock it with your Keyblade, and seal our world from threats like the Ursa Masher."

Sahxyel blinked, "_How'd he know that!_" Sora and Riku had the same look, but both reluctantly stepped forward. The Kingdom Key and the Way to Dawn appeared in dual flashes of light. Light started to collect at both ends of the keyblades, before shooting off and straight into the keyhole, a loud clicking sound rumbled from the mountain, before the keyhole disappeared in fragments of light. The music that played softly in the sky had stopped as soon as the two lowered the keyblades. With a final burst of light, a small brightly colored piece came from the keyhole.

"A Gummi!" Donald shouted, he quickly picked it up and put it into the inventory.

The eagle nodded again, "Now for one more thing." He waved his wing once more.

Orange light came down from the 'spirits' of the sky. Enveloping Kenai, it glowed brightly, causing everyone to look away.

Soon, the light died, to reveal Kenai, only as a bear.

And right under him was a green glowing patch of dirt. A type A save point.

"Thank the spirits." Riku muttered, his eyes glued to his way back to humanity. Kenai came forward, "Thanks for saving our world from that bear-uh-thing. I know you all have the courage and strength to achieve greatness in your lives."

Everyone looked off awkwardly, "Uh, thanks Kenai." Sahxyel blinked, "_That was so another Disney ploy_."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel**: I died a little by writing that. 8000 or more words, to make up for not updating in forever.

Danny: Hmm, and it took you HOW long to write it?

RM: Just wheel in the replies!

Replies to Reviews:

Mi167: Nobody seemed to know where it was, so it's okay. Thanks for your review! I think, I answered your question...probably.

SSAHC: Wh00t is property of me, it sounds like an owl. Yes. I did seriously consider Narnia, but backed out the last second. Sorry about not updating in forever! Whack me with an old fish if it makes you feel better.

Rykt: Nope, not Pridelands sorry! Random Moogle likes the complement!

Random Moogle: Thanks!

Keiko105: Mar-Mar made a cameo that sparked a suspicion. But Sahxyel can't help herself, being away from that game makes her sad. I guess she learned now...or not. LotR, LoZ? Disney! Darn it!

Chocolate14: Don't cry! You make me want to! Hmm, you ever seen 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'?

Divine Wrath VS Mirror Slash: Really? Thanks! Updated finally!

EverD: Don't freak out on me, I need levelheaded reviewers. Nice try, but the Fox and the Hound actually won't be a world. Period. It holds significance for Altering Kingdom Hearts II though, so yeah.

hanyou-samurai: Thanks for saying I'm not stupid for another insertion. I've always theorized that the Organization had been the cause of some stuff. How else do you want me to explain the cover for Kingdom Hearts I! Pwnage!

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** The mauling of Donald by the Ursa Masher was a request from a reviewer. Now to do Goofy...

Random Moogle: Oh and Ursa Masher is owned by Sahxyel. Don't poke it.

Ursa Masher: Rawr!

Danny: Okay, here ya go, another one of Sahxyel's brilliant chapters. Review please? She won't feed me if you don't-

Me: THAT'S NOT TRUE! Have a great rest of the summer everyone!


	9. Strategy to the Future

**Sahxyel:** Oh my god, I'm updating this finally? Someone shoot me!

Danny: Okay. But first I need-

RM: She was being sarcastic you idiot!

Me: I've decided that there will be a short Gummi chapter between worlds. Why? It kinda grew on me, plus I can have some good dialogue happen on the chapters!

**Disclaimer Guy**: Well, Sahxyel owns nothing. This could be the most important saying in this whole fic.

**Chapter 9: Strategy to the Future**

"Let's see what's on Fanfiction today. Hmm, Two new humor fics, one insertion, and seventeen romance and slash." Sahxyel sighed, scanning the list of fanfiction. "Always with the slash, nobody can try and make a good adventure or humor fic, it _always_ needs slash."

Yawning, Sahxyel closed the page. Technically, she had been awake for a whole day. Being unconscious from the head-injuries didn't count as sleep to her. And even still, one hour to twenty-three was a pretty big time span.

Everyone else looked just as sleepy, Donald was desperately trying to stay awake as he watched the monitors. Goofy was snoring in his chair, dozing off right after they had left Mystic Wilderness. Riku had gone into his room before Sahxyel had gone on the Internet, so was probably asleep.

Sahxyel chuckled, Riku seemed to be happy as soon as they returned to the ship. Being a wolf for a short period of time made him really uncomfortable, but he, being who he is, stayed calm during the whole affair.

Sora was examining his new Keyblade, the only one who still wasn't tired. The bear totem was linked to the blade, giving it a new appearance. The blade was made of a brown colored steel, curved to resemble a bear of some sort. The handle was made of a black metal, with a darker brown colored metal that was around the handle, in the shape of a heart. The Keyblade was christened, 'Power of Affection' due to it's nature. Jiminy had examined it, declaring that it raised Sora's magic power a little, and it would hurt an enemy twice as much as the Kingdom Keyblade.

Tossing her Gameboy up and down, Sahxyel walked pass Sora, straight to her room. She threw the silver Gameboy SP onto the Playstation 2. And without even taking off her cloak, she collapsed onto her bed, already asleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sora watched as Sahxyel went into her room. He tried to ask Sahxyel about her game earlier, but she had already hopped onto the computer, ignoring everyone entirely.

Dismissing his newly acquired Keyblade, Sora went up to the computer. Sahxyel had a password on the 'World Wide Web' option. Apparently, it was an eight-letter word, and the only hint was the number 11 in the box.

Sora stared at the box thoughtfully, how could 11 make an eight lettered word? Shaking his head, Sora went back to his seat.

Sahxyel kept some cabinets locked with a DNA lock. Meaning that she needed only a bit of DNA to open it. Donald had tried to open a particular one that held books, but Sahxyel just asked him what he needed, then opened the cabinet to get the book. She used just one hairpiece...

"Hmm..." Sora murmured. He turned to Sahxyel's seat, examining the headrest. "Ah-ha!"

A small curly hair was all the was on the seat. Hopefully, it would be enough for the lock. He picked the hair up, heading for the book cabinet.

Sahxyel had only limited three places as an out-of-bounds type area. The cabinet that held the DVDs, the book cabinet, and her own room. Two had DNA locks, the last didn't. For the reason that she'd turn anyone that'd try to get into her room into a small, cute, fuzzy animal. Preferably a ferret.

Her room had to hold the most secrets. She kept her Gameboy in there, along with her PS2 (whatever that was...) and a vast collection of video games. Sora only knew this because he accidentally walked in during their first flight in the Gummi Ship. Thus that was how he knew what Sahxyel would do if anyone went in again.

Sora blinked, he had the DNA, but now he had to figure out how to open the lock. All that was on the door was a steel-blue colored pad, with two flashing lights next to it. "Now...how did Sahxyel do it?"

Donald suddenly fell straight on the controls, snoring softly. Being slightly spooked, Sora twitched, allowing the hair to fall onto the pad.

**_Ding!_**

The cabinet door flew open, revealing a large quantity of books. Sora smiled, "_I knew I'd figure it out!_"

He scanned the book titles. Some of them were incredibly small books, while others were larger. "Let's see, Gummi Ship Basics, Intergalactic Travel for Dummies, Munny and You," Sora frowned, most of these were self-help books. Sighing, he continued reading. "A Guide to all things Gummi, Brady Games: Kingdom Hearts 2, State of Fear- hey, wait a minute!"

Sora plucked the Strategy Guide off the shelf. It was battered, and some pages stuck out, so it must have been used alot. He stared at the front cover, something about it was weird. "Is that _me_?" he murmured.

One of Sahxyel's secrets, and he had his hands on it.

Sora quietly shut the cabinet door, the hair wasn't there anymore but had disappeared. Sora didn't mind though. He walked down to his room, making sure to keep quiet when he walked pass Sahxyel's room. Walking into his room, he sat down on his bed with the Strategy Guide in his hand.

"Alright, let's see what this is about..."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sahxyel twitched in her sleep. She swore something bad was happening somewhere, something that she had to prevent at all costs, but she yawned.

"Dancing monkeys made a great party..." her head flumped on the pillow again as she passed out. Maybe in a few more hours...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Donald's eyes slowly creaked open. "Oooh, my head." he groaned, sitting up from the controls. Rubbing his face, Donald checked the stats to the Gummi Ship. The word: Arrived at Destination was on the computer screen. Apparently, they had been 'at the destination' for seven hours.

"One day down." Donald grumbled as he climbed out of his seat. Goofy wasn't in his seat, so he probably had gotten up earlier. At that moment, a totally awake Riku walked into the cockpit. "Hey Donald, had a good night?" he asked, sounding amused. Donald just scowled.

"You might want to go grab some food before Sahxyel eats all of it. She said something about not eating for a whole day...and something about pancakes too."

Donald's eyes grew wide, and with a loud squawk, he raced down to the galley before Sahxyel could eat all of the food.

Riku slumped into his seat, staring at the world that they were orbiting. It was very cloudy on the topside with large buildings that jutted up. The lower end however, was unidentifiable. Olympus Coliseum, the last stop before returning to Traverse Town. "How'd we get through three worlds in one day?"

A loud slam erupted from the corridor, a minute later, Sora came in looking somewhat refreshed, with a book that he held under his arm. He plopped onto his seat, and opened the book. Apparently, Sora had only just started it, the bookmark was at the seventh page.

Normally, Riku wouldn't give it a second thought. But Sora was really into the book, staring at the pages almost religiously. Well, that and the fact the front-page had a very intriguing picture on it.

"Sora, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked up from the Strategy Guide, a confident smirk on his face. "This is the Strategy Guide for one of our games. I think it's after this one though, we look _alot _older in these pictures." He pulled out a page (that had already been ripped out from the book) and tossed it to Riku.

On the page was a large picture of Sora, only he looked a bit different from now. He wore all red clothing, and wielded two Keyblades. For some reason, he looked really ticked off about something. Statistics and various information lined one half of the page, and one the top it read: Valor Form.

"I think I'm almost close to reading the Walkthrough part of the Guide." Sora sighed, "The statistic stuff is alot to go through. And there are more forms than that one too!"

"Really?" Riku asked, still marveling at the Guide that probably held the secrets to their future.

"Yeah!" Sora said enthusiastically, brandishing the Guide like it was some treasure of sorts. He grinned like some sort of idiot, before looking back at the Guide. He was about to turn the page when...

"ALRIGHT! NEXT STOP: OLYMPUS COLISEUM!"

Looking panicked, Sora quickly grabbed the inventory bag that was lying on Goofy's seat and shoved the Strategy Guide inside. He raced back to his seat just as a certain oblivious writer waltzed into the cockpit. Riku had shoved the Valor Form sheet into one of his pockets as Sahxyel jovially went up to the controls.

Donald and Goofy trailed in behind her, along with Jiminy who was standing on Goofy's shoulder.

"Okay, before we go, is there anything you guys want to ask me-" All five looked at her eagerly, "that doesn't have to do with Kairi or the King?"

All of them looked away dejectedly, "No? Alright then! Let's go!" she exclaimed turning around and typing on the control panel.

"So Sahxyel, erm, when are you going to tell us about the King or Kairi?" Goofy asked as he scratched his head. The Pondering Writer grinned, "When it is necessary for you to know!" She walked over to Goofy's seat and grabbed the inventory bag, whipping out her notebook as she did so. "Now, the thing I've been meaning to do..."

Sora eyed the bag nervously as Sahxyel scribbled in her notebook. Riku had gotten a strong suspicion that Sora probably had gotten the Strategy Guide from somewhere that Sahxyel had restricted. Which meant that the book needed to be hidden from her at all costs.

"Done!" Sahxyel exclaimed gleefully, closing her Booklet and tucking the Golden Quill into her pocket. Reaching into the bag, she shifted some items around, before stopping with a stony face. "What's this?"

Both Sora and Riku held their breath.

Pulling her arm out of the bag, she held a small book. "Hey! It's Jiminy's journal! What'd you write about me?" Sahxyel opened the book and flipped through some of the pages.

"Uhh, well you see Sahxyel, I needed to be as truthful as-" Jiminy started, but was abruptly cut off.

"**STRANGE AND WEIRD**! I am not strange and weird!" Sahxyel shouted hotly, "And there is a reason why I wear this cloak!"

Jiminy looked surprised, "Well, it did make you seem a little mysterious and untrustworthy..."

Sahxyel sniffed indignantly, "It looks cool, _that's_ why I wear it!"

All of them gave her a blank stare. "You wear it...because it's cool?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" she exclaimed proudly. Turning away from the stunned expressions from the five, Sahxyel continued to type on the control panel. "I loaded the bag with Elixirs for the next world, since we're so short-supplied right now."

"How many Elixirs?" Donald asked, peering into the bag. He pulled out a yellow object from the black inky abyss of the inventory.

"I dunno, it was a random number between one and thirteen." Sahxyel murmured, still typing away. "I think there're nine Elixirs...plenty if you ask me. All you fight is some low level heartless here."

All of them look relieved. "Really? Only that?" Sora asked, "No gigantic boss heartless?"

"Nope!" Sahxyel grinned, turning away from the controls. In two beams of light, the ship's transporter beamed Riku and Donald first. They both disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Well, that's good." Sora sighed as the teleporter beam aimed for the rest of the occupants of the Gummi Ship.

"Yeah. Only a three-headed ginormus dog...nothing too bad."

"Oh, okay."

Both Goofy and Sora blinked, "Wait! Three-headed dog!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** I laugh evilly tonight. Bleh, Of Phantoms and Nobodies is really stealing all of my creative ideas. I know what to write for that and not for this.

Danny: Oh, and the fact that you are getting ready to go back to school. Hehehe.

Random Moogle: School is a waste of your talents Sahxyel!

Me: Don't I know it. Well, here are the replies.

Replies to Reviews:

SSAHC: I promised a reviewer to bash Goofy though! Sry! And for all of you to breathe easy, I'm keeping Halloween Town. Celebrate! Sephiroth isn't invincible. The last time I checked, a kid clocked him with a giant key. Hehehe. Well, at least in KH2 that is.

Mi167: Read my profile if you're interested on the histories of my side-conversers. But in all intent and purposes, Danny is a Salamence. A large flying lizard pokemon. Yes. For those of you who hate pokemon and want to flame it, bite my Salamence if you dare.

Danny: Huh? Oh right, rawr.

EverD: I will never have a sane reviewer for this fic. Ah well, all the serious ones are at my other one. No, I don't deserve to be fed to a chicken! Whaaa!

Chocolate14: Okay, I'll take Cotton with his awesome parrot! Hehehe. School is back on Monday! Which means French 2 honors! Huzzah! I think...

hanyou-samurai: Thanks! Riku as a wolf so totally was in my head since the Traverse Town chapter!

crystalfeathers: So do I! But they probably aren't. So, I must wait and hope eagerly! Thanks for the review!

--- --- ---

**Random Moogle:** Well, hopefully Sahxyel will have time to update during school. But her parents are still sore about that C in Algebra...

Me: Which means homework before writing on the computer! So, I'll write at school and copy it on here!

Danny: Loophole!

Me: Yeah! So, with that being said, have a good rest of summer everyone! And review please!


	10. Crazy FanGirl: Part 2

**Sahxyel:** Oh yeah! Here comes one of my favorite chapters!

Danny: Then get to it!

Me: Fine! Here is my lovely and awesome Disclaimer guy!

**Disclaimer Guy:** Lovely and awesome? Okay, I won't question your sanity today. It's obvious you're somewhere else. Anyway, Sahxyel owns nothing. There! Now where's my paycheck!

**Chapter 10: Crazy Fan-Girl: Part 2**

"Be free little puppies! Fly, fly!" Sahxyel exclaimed as three Dalmatian puppies crawled out of the newly opened treasure chest. They gave her a quizzical look before fading away, one barking loudly to its siblings "_She's absolutely bonkers!_".

"You're welcome!" The Pondering Writer quipped cheerfully, waving to the faded puppies. She slapped Sora hard on the back, "Well, only thirty more treasure chests to go!"

The brunette sighed, "Only?"

Smiling, Sahxyel turned around, her shoes made a crunching sound on the dirt. "OI! RIKU! YOU FIND ANYTHING INTERESTING?" she shouted, her voice echoed through the empty courtyard.

"NO!"

"JUST CHECKING!"

Grinning, Sahxyel withdrew her Booklet and her Golden Quill. "I truly love this world to pieces. Even if there is only a couple places to visit. It gets more expansive next year Sora."

"Uh, yeah, great." Sora murmured, his eyes focused on the brown bag the Pondering Writer was carrying. It was a marvel that Sahxyel had not discovered the book yet. He silently thanked whatever entity that she was as thick as clam chowder.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy marched across the dirt courtyard. Riku's new Keyblade, Lupine Wisdom, shined in the bright sun. A wiry thin Keyblade as it was, it swished through the air incredibly fast, maximizing speed but not as much for attack. The blue and silver metal was meshed nicely together, creating the illusion of a wolf at the end of the blade.

"Well, since you all couldn't fond anything, I guess it's onward! Inside!" Sahxyel shouted, pointing her quill at the large brown doors at the large building.

"Finally." Donald grumbled.

Choosing to ignore Donald, Sahxyel whistled 'Zip-ah-de-do-dah' as she walked behind the group. Her mood could have never been higher than it was.

Hauling the door open, Sahxyel let everyone else in before turning to also go inside the lobby. She stopped suddenly. A small feeling that she was being watched crept through her nerves. Sahxyel slowly looked behind her.

Someone was standing in the middle of the courtyard, watching her. The trademark black cloak with hood covered the person's face, but that didn't matter to the teenager. Quickly checking to see if Sora or Riku noticed that she was gone, Sahxyel closed the large doors. Taking a deep breath, she went through a pep talk in her head.

"_Okay. Don't freak out. It's only another Organization member. Nothing too big. Don't go fan-girl on this one, since Saix is probably scarred from the first encounter. Make a GOOD impression. Okay? Got it? Good!_"

She turned to the member, "Hi!" she said in an unnaturally high and squeaky voice. "_Oh you idiot._"

And inside the inventory, the fan-girl meter raised one level. Now on a three.

"I believe you are the new affiliate to our Organization, no?" the member asked. Definitely a male's voice with a very familiar accent.

A large smile broke over Sahxyel's face, "Hiya Luxord!" she squealed in the same high voice. Inwardly she was hating herself for acting this stupid in front of another member. The meter inside the inventory hit a four now...

Luxord stayed silent, looking over Sahxyel before speaking again, "You aren't as bad as Saix described. Of course, if he says that something is bad, it must amount to something."

Sahxyel shrugged, her over-fangirl attitude starting to subside. "He shouldn't have snuck up on me in Traverse Town. I'm basically plunged into a world that I partially worship!"

The Pondering Writer always thought that Luxord was okay. She had no qualms over him, neither fawning nor hating him. Just as neutral as to some of the other members. Which was probably good for the Gambler of Fate himself.

"Well, I suppose you have kept our plan secret?" Luxord asked, somewhat expectantly. "It would be unfortunate if our _wonderful_ heroes found out some information earlier than usual."

"Uhh..." Sahxyel started, her eyes locked onto a pillar on the other side of the courtyard. She was pretty sure Sora hadn't seen anything incriminating. But he DID have that glance at Chain of Memories. She bit her tongue, "Yes, they haven't found out anything."

"Excellent!" Luxord pulled off his hood, smirking at the Pondering Writer. "I must admit, you are doing much better than the...other ones."

"Other ones?" Sahxyel echoed, sounding confused. "Do you mean that _other_ people from my realm came here?"

Luxord frowned, looking like he tasted something disgusting. "Yes unfortunately. Insufferable and pitiful kids, the whole lot of you. It took us a long time to find a decent one...that is before he blew it at the second phase."

"Hmm, so I suppose I won't see certain members anytime soon?" Sahxyel asked, sounding putout. Luxord just gave a hallow laugh.

"We discovered NOT to send certain members to explain things to you people." he shook his head, "Because all of you acquire the element of Reality when you enter this realm, it becomes chaotic. Some of our members were scarred for weeks with a certain girl..."

"Let me guess...I suppose Number VIII and Number IX were the ones traumatized?" Sahxyel asked blankly. Luxord gave a small nod. "Why does that not surprise me?" she wondered.

"We've been at this for months. But, unfortunately, Superior had to reset the entire realm again, finding another to come in here." Luxord stated, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffling them effortlessly.

Sahxyel blinked, "He can do that?"

"Of course he can! Do not question what the power of Nothing can do." Luxord said cryptically. "It is a very complicated process, involving a small tear of fate at the very beginning of this game. And rest assured, we have been fully aware of our pseudo existence for a while now."

Twirling the Quill in her hand, Sahxyel fixed Luxord with an inquisitive stare, "So, all of us get in here with one of these?" she asked, brandishing the beautiful quill, which sparkled in the bright sunlight.

"Oh no, the weapon is dependent on what kind of person you are in the first place." the Gambler of Fate said, "No person from your realm however has had a strange weapon such as that before."

Feeling happy with her uniqueness, Sahxyel grinned. "Well, it's nice to know that something is original from a very overplayed event." For some reason, that struck Sahxyel as being ironic.

"Have you discovered your special brand of magic yet?" Luxord asked, pulling a particular card from his deck before swiftly placing it back.

Sahxyel frowned, "Are you SURE that I can do magic? I can't even make a decent fire!"

"Well, there is only one magic spell that you can master. One of the lesser perks for being in here. The Other Realmers magic usually was wide-ranged though. We've had masters of Cure, Aero, Blizzard-" he ticked each one off with his hand, "Fire, Gravity, Thunder, Stop, Reflect, and even Magnet."

"Well, I obviously can't do any of the elements." Sahxyel scowled, thinking of the pitiful products of her spells. "Fire was a bust, Blizzard didn't work out, and I didn't even GET to learn Cure!"

"So that just leaves six spells left to learn." Luxord said simply.

"I hope I don't get a stupid spell like Magnet." Sahxyel muttered. She had never used that spell when she played Kingdom Hearts 2. Ever. "Reflect would be okay. I guess..."

"Anyway, your first proper training session will take place soon. You DO know how to teleport now, right?"

"Yeah. I've teleported a couple times." Sahxyel replied, thinking of Destiny Islands and Wonderland. "But I'm always exhausted after-"

"Then that will be the subject of your training." he interrupted, "Remember to make sure that no one sees you when the time comes."

Without another word, a dark pod erupted from the ground, and in the tendrils of Darkness did Number X disappear. The quick portal then faded away, leaving Sahxyel by herself again.

"I hope I learn THAT trick soon." she grinned. Humming 'Walking on Sunshine', Sahxyel turned around and opened the doors to the lobby of the Coliseum.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Okay Sahxyel, spill it!" Riku said loudly, giving her a glare. "What were you doing outside?"

"Staring at Trinity Marks." Sahxyel replied coolly, her brown eyes focused lazily on the suspicious group. "Come on, don't all of you trust me?"

"Actually no." Sora said. "Did you change anything?"

Sahxyel looked hurt, "I didn't change anything! All I did was stare at the Trinity Marks! Well, I took some pictures too, but that was it!"

"Hmm." Donald huffed, his arms were crossed while he gave the black-cloaked writer a stern glare.

"_Jeez, do these guys have built-in lie detectors or something?_" the Pondering Writer thought, while smiling apologetically. "Sorry if I ditched you all for a bit, I just wanted some pics."

Sora sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. The only interesting thing here is the Coliseum, but Phil won't let us enter!"

"Oh well, we might as well leave then." Sahxyel replied, looking downcast. "Phil is pretty adamant about certain stuff. But I'll think of a way to get you guys into the Coliseum!"

"Thanks Sahxyel." Goofy said cheerfully as they all headed outside again.

They marched across the courtyard, and were halfway across it. "_Three, two, one-_" Sahxyel counted in her head.

"Pretty stubborn old goat, wouldn't ya say." a voice said from behind. Sahxyel smirked, her hand gripping her Quill tightly again. All of them spun around to see a very peculiar man. He wore black robes and had pale blue skin. A blue fire was alight on his head, and a smile that could make a puppy die from lying eyes on it was on his face.

"Who are you?" Sora asked cautiously, unsure of this man who was standing before them.

"Wait, wait-wait-wait, hold up a second and let me get this straight. YOU want to be in the games?" he questioned, strolling on over in confidence. Riku watched him, looking distrustful, to which Sahxyel just smiled at.

He placed an hand on Sora's shoulder, "Well, take a look at this." His other hand was held open in front of Sora's face, and with a small flick of the wrist the Olympus Pass appeared in his hand.

"A pass?" Sora asked, completely bewildered.

"It's all yours. Take care kid," he walked off, "I'm pulling for ya shorties."

All of them stood there blinking. "Well, that was random." Sahxyel said with a grin, "Now, onward to the games!"

"Can we trust that guy though?" Riku asked.

"Dude, you won't get killed by these games! Lighten up!" the Pondering Writer said happily. "You're talking to the one that knows this stuff!"

"Well, sometimes I forget that." Riku replied sarcastically, making everyone except Sahxyel chuckle.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"How'd you get this!" Phil shouted, looking surprised at the pass that he held in his hands.

"Doesn't matter. Can they enter the games now? Huhhh?" Sahxyel asked sweetly, she brushed some of her curly hair out of her eyes since she had kneeled down to talk with the goat-man.

"I guess." Phil growled, checking to see if the pass was legitimate. A hologram on the top corner proved that it was in fact, the real deal.

"Come on guys!" Sahxyel shouted, leaping down the hallway that led to the Coliseum. She made it to the arena, and situated herself in the stands. Jotting down something in her Booklet, she suddenly gained a large foam 'We're Number 1" finger and a hot dog. A hat sat atop her head with two orange soda cans attached to it. "Go! Whoo!"

Phil just blinked, "Is she alright in the head?" he asked Riku, who was also giving Sahxyel a strange look.

"I honestly don't know."

Taking the Fan-Girl Meter out of the Inventory, Goofy snapped it over his wrist. To which Donald raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you do that?"

"Gawrsh, I thought you remembered!" Goofy said in astonishment, "Sahxyel said that she couldn't come here earlier because of her fan girl side earlier! So, I'm gonna get ready just in case!"

"Good idea Goofy!" Donald squawked, before blinking. "Three words I never thought I'd say in my life."

"Okay you four, get ready to fight!" Phil shouted, ushering them into the arena. Sahxyel waved her foam finger around, "Go, Go! Kill those heartless!"

"Heartless!" Sora shouted in surprise, for at the same moment, a round of Shadows rose from the ground.

"Yeah! Didn't I mention that?" Sahxyel shouted, waving the foam finger around wildly.

"NO!" Riku yelled back, slicing a Shadow back into oblivion. Two were ganging up on Donald, who repeatedly whacked them on the head with his staff. Sora was slashing through two at a time, while Goofy took care of the ones who tried to sink back into the ground.

"Well, SORRY!" she shouted, then started to munch on her hot dog. "Nothing like a good fight to get one hungry." Sahxyel quoted to herself.

Throughout the whole preliminaries, they had been doing fairly well. No matter if it was a Shadow, Soldier, Large Body, or even the elemental heartless, they seemed to tear through the groups with relative ease.

"You guys are doin' pretty good so far." Phil commented as he rubbed his chin. "But you still have a long way from becoming heroes!"

"Aww." Donald sighed, deadpanning.

_DING-DING-DING!_

"Huh?" Goofy murmured as his wrist began to vibrate. Riku eyed the device that Goofy had, "What's that?"

"Ahyuck! It's the Fan-Girl Meter that Sahxyel gave us back in Traverse Town!" Goofy replied cheerfully. He eyed the face of the watch-contraption, on which the arrow was pointed straight at a seven. A small green flashing light that read 'Warning' was shining brilliantly.

"Not good." Riku growled, he turned to see Sahxyel, who was still sitting in her seat. Her mouth hung open limply, her eyes glazed over. She seemed to be frozen in time. "Why is she-?"

Someone walked right past the four, slowly and casually. His old maroon cape fluttered lightly in the breeze, while his sword glinted in the sunlight. Spiky blonde hair stuck out in random directions, while his eyes were focused pointedly at the opponent's gates.

It was instantaneous. Sahxyel leaped out of her seat in a single bound, her memorabilia forgotten, she seemed to almost hover above the ground, her eyes twitching in a crazy psychopathic way. She was heading straight for the man who had just walked pass them.

"Get her!" Donald shouted, staff pointed straight ahead. They all tore off, leaving Phil in the dust.

She was really close now, and he still hadn't noticed the black-cloaked teenager. Gaining, gaining, almost there- "Ooof!"

Sahxyel flew backwards, landing in the dust. Apparently, all four had tackled her to the ground before she had reached him. To which she scowled, "You made me miss!"

Riku was breathing heavily, "Better than you tackling him out of nowhere!" he gasped, standing back up.

"So!" Sahxyel shouted, sticking her tongue out. "I was so close to glomping him!" she whined.

"Sahxyel, leave the dude alone." Riku growled, fixing her with a stern look. She frowned and twitched under his gaze, "Fine. But I want to talk to him later."

"You probably scared him, you looked like some predator who saw some easy prey." Sora pointed out blandly. Sahxyel pushed them off, to see that nobody was there. "Aww..."

"Back to the stands!" Donald ordered, sounding incredibly like Sahxyel's parents whenever she had done something wrong. Frowning, she stood up from the dirt, brushing the dust from her cloak. With another "Humph!" she marched back to her seat, picking up her foam finger and waving it around enthusiastically.

"Fan girl." Phil coughed, "Seen those types before, poor Herc. Could fight a Gorgon no problem, but _those_-" he pointed to Sahxyel, who was writing in her Booklet, "are the worst."

Donald and Goofy nodded gravely, while Sora and Riku tried to comprehend being glomped like that.

"Well, only a few more groups to go. You might even fight that guy your fangirl tried to glomp." Phil said as he stroked his chin.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Finally! The last battle for the preliminaries!" Sahxyel screeched happily, "Where's my camera?"

"Oh boy." Donald moaned as the Pondering Writer rooted through her cloak. She pulled out old wrappers, some lint, a single munny orb, then a shiny camera from a back pocket. "No way I'm not going to get pictures of this!"

"Into the ring guys!" Phil instructed. Sahxyel waved to show some encouragement, but immediately lost it when the spiky haired man walked into the arena. Loud screams and unidentifiable screeches came from her mouth. All Sora could understand was "CAN'T BELIEVE IT-" and "THE SAME GUY WHO'S JASON IN-". The man raised an eyebrow to the shrieking girl in the stands.

"Is she with you four?" he asked as she started to scream even louder than before.

Riku shrugged, "Never seen her before in my life."

"Alright!" Phil shouted, instantly silencing Sahxyel with a glare. "For the final battle of the prelims, we have a four on one battle! You all know the rules, no summoning and yada yada yada." Phil's eyes flashed to both sides of the arena. "FIGHT!"

The satyr ran out as fast as he could, and a moment later shiny barriers rose from the ground at the edges of the arena. "Charge!" Donald squawked, holding his staff out.

"YAY CLOUD!" Sahxyel cheered, her memorabilia was gone but she was waving a gloved fist in the air and shaking it wildly.

"Isn't she supposed to cheer for us?" Riku muttered to Sora as Lupine Wisdom and Power of Affection materialized.

"As long as she isn't helping him win!" Sora replied quickly before running to Donald's aid, who had gotten nailed hard with the large Buster sword.

Sahxyel was taking pictures by the second, while commentating to herself, "Oh, look at that attack! Riku's gonna feel that later. But Sora put in a nice shot with a Fire attack! Oh! Sonic Blade!"

Cloud tore around the field, knocking back Goofy into the shiny barrier before ramming into Riku (who hadn't noticed the attack). Strong slashes were given by the large sword, ones that Riku and Sora could barely deflect. Donald was rapidly casting Cure every minute, while Goofy tried to help Sora and Riku.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU GUYS GOING TO MYSTIC WILDERNESS WAS SMART!" Sahxyel shouted, she was grinning from ear to ear as Cloud delivered a devastating attack to Donald, knocking the poor duck out. Luckily, Sora casted a Cure spell, reviving the Disney fowl. "You're welcome!" Sahxyel shouted again.

She smiled as the violence continued. This was too cool for word, she was watching these four fight Cloud (and looking like they're winning) in real life. Sort of real anyway.

Breathing heavily, Cloud held the Buster sword in front of him, staring down the four. He started to swing, but was knocked down to the ground.

None of the four had done it.

Behind Cloud, towering over the entire arena, was a large three-headed dog. Its fur was as black as night, its eyes blood red. Even Sahxyel hadn't noticed the dog until it jumped right behind Cloud.

"Oh snap." Sahxyel murmured, her eyes wide in horror.

All three heads snarled, revealing long sharp teeth. They went down to snap at the prone form of Cloud, but were stopped instantly. The dog's chest was lifted in the air, with a single man holding the behemoth up.

"Herc!" Phil shouted, looking utterly surprised.

"Phil! Get them outta here!" Hercules yelled, obviously struggling to hold the dog up.

Probably out of terror, more than likely, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Riku raced out of the arena as fast as they could. Sahxyel followed, also running like her life depended on it. "Cerberus is ALOT bigger than what I imagined he'd be!" she screeched, sounding resolutely terrified.

Huffing and puffing, all of them sat in the lobby, trying to catch their breath. "What was that?" Sora gasped.

"Cerberus, the dog of Hades." Phil explained, still huffing from the sprint back. "I think Herc will take care of it-" a loud roar interrupted Phil. "But then again..."

"Guys, we should-" Sahxyel gulped, "Oh man, I need to be in better shape. Anyway, we need to help!"

"I don't know about you Sahxyel, but did you notice HOW big that thing was?" Riku asked, bordering on a shout.

"But come on! This is our chance to prove we're heroes! And plus, we need to go anyway!" Sahxyel ordered. All four gave a defeated sigh. "Great! Onward!"

They walked back, their weapons at the ready. The roars were louder than earlier, but much more evenly spaced. With a nod, Sahxyel ran to the end of the hallway to see the monstrous dog with its back turned. It had Hercules in a corner, with the head barely two feet away from the hero.

Spinning around, Sahxyel grinned. "Hey guys, check this out!"

And in a moment, she vanished completely from the spot.

"Sahxyel!" Sora yelled, running to where she had originally stood. "Where'd she go?"

Riku looked bewildered, "How'd she disappear like that!"

A loud roar erupted from the arena, interrupting the confusion of the group. Weapons flashing, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ran out in the open with determined (but also stymied) looks. Cerberus, however, didn't do anything. But it was shaking its heads vigorously.

"That girl's nuts!" Hercules shouted as he ran by, with Cloud unconscious on his shoulder.

With an earth-shaking pound, the three-headed dog spun around. The two outer heads were wiggling in irritation, the middle was in a frenzy, shaking up and down. On top of the middle head was the familiar figure of Sahxyel, who was gripping the dog's ears tightly. "YEEHAW! I caught me a varmint!" she whooped as the devil hound tried to shake her off.

"Wow. She really is nuts." Sora murmured as the dog tried to bite her off, only resulting in it hurting itself.

"What are ya waiting for? I'll wrangle it, and you guys knock it out!" the Pondering Writer screamed as she was jolted downward. Her grip on the dog's ears stayed true though. Hours of playing with a game controller and developing a grip paid off.

With a flash of metal, the four joined in the frenzy. The middle head was preoccupied, while the other two were left to the others. Both Sora and Riku teamed up on the left head, while the right one was being dealt with by the Disney characters.

Roaring furiously, Cerberus jolted its heads to the right fiercely, knocking out Donald in one hit. With the right head open, it slashed at Goofy with its long teeth. A yelp followed by a groan came from the mass of black and red.

"BAD FLUFFY! Stop mauling Goofy!" Sahxyel scolded as she whacked the middle head across the nose with her Booklet. Cerberus took the advantage, with a mighty head thrust, Sahxyel was thrown on the ground directly in front of the three snarling and enraged heads. Goofy was forgotten instantly, just a tattered mess on the ground.

Instant fear coursed through Sahxyel. Her eyes widened to the three pairs of teeth. She couldn't move, fear kept her there like some sort of superglue, and teleportation was out of the question, since she was drained from the earlier use.

With a snarl, all three heads went downward to rip the black-clad insert to pieces. She shut her eyes, hoping that death wouldn't hurt badly.

Amazingly it didn't, she felt nothing except her rapid heartbeat and a warm sensation over her entire body. "_So this is death..._"

"Sahxyel! Get up!"

"Huh?"

Opening her eyes, Sahxyel almost passed out. White, pearly, and very sharp teeth were mere inches away from her. Hot breath from the dog's throats condensed in the air. In front of her, two teens stood with their Keyblades jammed in the dog's mouths. One head was already unconscious, but the other two were struggling to free their mouths from the Keyblades.

"Do something!" Riku snarled, really struggling to keep Cerberus' jaws jammed open. Sahxyel looked blank before yanking out her Booklet. She quickly wrote down something, and a moment later a large boom box appeared next to her. She pressed the 'play' button determinedly.

Soothing New Age music pour out from the box, first not really doing anything, but the affects were amazing. The beast's eyes softened, it's body weakened, before it finally collapsed onto the ground, snoring loudly. Donald and Goofy both rejoined the three, who stood in front of the enormous sleeping dog.

"That was some pretty quick thinkin' Sahxyel." Goofy said. He didn't look really bad off, but his clothes were torn and his muzzle had a deep scratch across it. "How'd you know that it'd fall asleep to music?"

"Harry Potter." Sahxyel gasped, her heart was still racing. "Books can be a powerful thing fellas." She smiled softly, rubbing the back of her neck. She blushed slightly, "Uhh...thanks for savin' me." she murmured, looking at the ground rather at Sora and Riku.

"No problem, you'd have probably done the same thing in our situation right?" Sora said brightly. Riku just shook his head, also smiling.

Sahxyel didn't reply, but she looked back up with a small smile on her face.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Junior heroes?" Donald quacked angrily, kicking some dust. "After all the trouble, how can we be REAL heroes?" A questioning stare at Sahxyel.

"In a year. Keep on working and you'll be one." Sahxyel replied confidently.

"Hey, isn't that Cloud?" Sora asked, looking at the man who was sitting at the opposite end of the courtyard. Amazingly, Sahxyel was subdued, so she nodded.

They made their way across the dirt, but Sahxyel stopped halfway. Tilting her head inquiringly, she studied the teens and Disney Character's whom she had been hanging out with. And for once, she felt genuinely happy.

"Okay, enough with the sappiness." Sahxyel said devilishly under her breath. Racing forward, she jumped into the air, tackling an unsuspecting Cloud into the ground. "Hiya CLOUD!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Nice friendship development here. And I cut off the end talk with Cloud because I didn't remember what he said in Kingdom Hearts to begin with. Call it a tiny cameo if you must, but rest assured, he was incredibly confused and angry when Sahxyel tackled him. Also, they will return for various cups and stuff, so don't sweat it.

Random Moogle: If you can figure out why Sahxyel called Cloud 'Jason' you will get an ABC cookie that reads: I'm REALLY smart!

Danny: Here are the review replies.

Replies to Reviews:

priestess-one-shot: Thank you for your review! And yeah, I'm also happy about the forms (she WILL give him one later in the story) but he won't find out about Roxas. What kind of secret keeper is Sahxyel if she can't even keep THAT a secret huh? Hehehe...

Mi167: Danny thanks you for the complement! As long as he doesn't read anything he REALLY isn't supposed to know, then she won't kill him. Maybe throttle, but not kill. ;)

EverD: Rabid weasel! Ah! I updated! Don't sic your weasel on me!

hanyou-samurai: Thanks for the complement! I just finished this up, but need school to gain a greater vocabulary. I used 'shout' too much...

Chocolate14: I wrote this whole thing on the weekend. No joke. 2nd grade? Are you accusing me of having the mind of a child? Well, you'd be right.

SSAHC: Hehe, kinda hard to miss. Almost blatantly obvious to us Kingdom Hearts fanatics huh? Updated!

Rykt: I agree. Anime isn't that good as the games. Danny on my game is really a level 66 Salamence. Hehehe. Sora is just curious about the future. Honestly, if you found a book about your future, would you read it? ;)

Haphazardous Inspiration: Wow. Thanks! I, umm, will strive to provide quality insertion chapters!

Guavi: Yeah, the dreaded Mary-Sue fics with a hit-off relationship as stupid stuff like that. I'm barely at the part where a friendship is forged, so any pairings are like, way off. Poorly attempted humor? I just pull this stuff out of thin air on the spot. X.X It's not that hard...

--- --- ---

Danny: Well, Sahxyel would like to say that she will try to keep this fic up and running as much as possible. So review and make her happy until she can update. Gummy Chapter, then Traverse Town and Winnie the Pooh! Yay!

Random Moogle: Danny said 'Yay!'? The world is coming to an end, repent for the end is near!

Me: 0-0 Maybe those anti-depressants worked _too_ well...


	11. Warp and Drive

**Sahxyel:** Oh hey guys! This Chapter is special. It's a half and half! Half Gummi, and half Traverse Town! Which means that I get to kill two birds with one stone!

Danny: Great. You take away good dialogue for the ability to jump ahead in the story. And people say you aren't lazy...

Random Moogle: Yay! Sahxyel the Great and Influential Authoress is trying to set a schedule for her fics. Now she tries to update every weekend! So celebrate!

**Disclaimer Guy:** Hey. Nothing is owned. Sahxyel doesn't own anything in this fic except herself. Yeah.

**Chapter 11: Warp and Drive**

"Okay guys, are you all absolutely sure that we can leave?" Sahxyel asked seriously, she was staring at the world with a sense of elation. Which was somewhat understandable.

"Yeah, Until Phil gets the first cup up we can't really do anything!" Riku pointed out, "Besides, we need to get back to Traverse Town!"

Sahxyel scratched her head, "And why do we want to go there?"

"For one, you said something about someone helping us install the Navi-Gummi for our ship." Donald replied blandly.

"Secondly, there're no more worlds we can go to right now." Sora added, he was eyeing the inventory bag that Sahxyel still had.

"Oh yeah, that's right! We need to go back to Traverse Town, lock the Keyhole, and get Cid to install the Gummi!" Sahxyel exclaimed, she grinned, "So, that fast way or short?"

"What do'ya mean by that Sahxyel?" Goofy asked.

Sahxyel's grin grew wider, "Knew you'd ask that. Why don't all of you sit tight for a second?" She spun around to the controls, typing in the coordinates for Traverse Town.

All four sat in their seat, not quite knowing what was going on exactly. Humming another annoying song, Sahxyel strolled down the control panel until she found what she was looking for. A large blue button was flashing constantly, her hand hovering just above it.

"I don't think you should-" Sahxyel slammed her hand down on the button, "press that." Donald groaned.

Sprinting over to her seat, Sahxyel sat down. "Hold on you guys!"

The engines roared to life, but they were moving at all. "Sahxyel, what did that do?" Riku sighed, knowing that the Pondering Writer had to have pressed something wrong.

"It's working! It just needs to charge!" Sahxyel explained, gripping her seat tightly. Donald and Goofy watched Sahxyel with uncertainty, while Sora and Riku looked very skeptical. "It isn't doing anything." Riku muttered, the engines were still revving up.

"Three, two, one!" Sahxyel counted down, she squinted. A loud sound came from the engines, as the Gummi Ship was propelled forward at and incredible rate. The force literally plastered everyone to their respective seats. Flashes of bright lights could only be seen from the front window. Then as almost as fast as it started, it started to slow. Soon, the ship had returned to a slow traveling speed, orbiting the familiar world that was Traverse Town.

Sahxyel was awed, her eyes wide and her curly hair was frizzier than normal, "That was awesome." she croaked. Shakily standing up, she went over to the teleporting module.

The other four were also in a form of awe. "That was...fast." Sora murmured, his eyes focused on Traverse Town.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Okay. This is an in and out operation. We go do what we need to do and we leave. Got it?" Sahxyel asked sternly, they were standing at the entrance to Traverse Town, which always seemed to be in perpetual night for some reason. Sahxyel waved her Quill around threateningly. "I don't like the second time we come because of the stupid plot!"

"Sahxyel, what are you talking about?" Riku asked, lightly prodding her with his Lupine Wisdom Keyblade. Sahxyel had been rambling on for almost a half-hour.

"I need to go somewhere, not with you guys." Sahxyel explained, looking cross. "So, I need you to go see Leon. He's in a secret cave by the Hotel. Just break down the grate in the alley and you'll find him."

"How do you propose we do that?" Donald asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, whatever comes to your minds!" Sahxyel snapped. She started to walk off towards Third District. "Just ask Leon about the Navi-Gummi!" With that, she pushed the door open and slipped into the Third District, leaving the four without the black-clad reality changer for the first time.

"I thought Sahxyel said that Cid would install it." Sora said confusedly, "That's what she said on the Gummi Ship anyway."

"She's just trying to confuse us." Riku sighed, "So to Second District?"

"Where else?"

The song of Traverse Town hovered over in the atmosphere as the four headed up the stairs, walking pass the Accessory Shop. Jiminy poked his head from his place inside the Inventory Bag, writing every so often in his journal.

"What do you think Sahxyel was doing?" Goofy asked suddenly, almost randomly. "She seemed really anxious to leave as soon as we got here!"

Sora looked thoughtful, "Yeah, and why does she keep on disappearing at some of the places that we got to? At Mystic Wilderness and at Olympus Coliseum, she was really jumpy about something."

"Yeah, and remember when we first met her?" Riku added, "She was doing _something_ by herself after that heartless swarm attacked the Hotel."

Donald tugged open the Second District door, "Well, as long as she isn't doing anything stupid!" he quacked offhandedly.

"Maybe we could ask her?" Goofy suggested, he took a quick look around Second District as he pulled out his trusty shield.

Donald snorted as his staff appeared in his hand, "If she won't tell us where the King is, she isn't going to tell us what she does by herself!"

Riku nodded in agreement as they made their way cautiously around to the stairs leading to the Alley. A change of music suddenly filled the sky as Shadows rose from the ground, antennas twitching in anticipation.

Quickly slashing the nearest one, Sora tore through the crowd with Power of Affection in a shine of metal. Riku wasn't really trying to kill them all as fast, but he did impale two on his Keyblade. The two heartless exploded in a dark mist, but were replaced with two more heartless that rose from the floor.

Goofy was trying his Tornado attack, ramming through the small heartless with ease. Four heartless found their way into the air, smashing back into the ground painfully before being dispatched with either Lupine Wisdom or Power of Affection.

Donald hadn't fared so well, trying to freeze a heartless that constantly sunk into the ground. It seemed to be taunting him rather than fighting. Yelling out in frustration, "FIRE!" a large fireball erupted from the Mage's staff, incinerating the heartless in one hit.

With a few more misty explosions, no more Shadows returned.

"Nice to see nothing changed while we've been gone." Sora chuckled, swiping his Keyblade in the air. Riku rolled his eyes, while Donald and Goofy chuckled too.

They approached the door to the Alley, Goofy opening it this time. Donald, Riku, and finally Sora went through. But now the Keybearer looked concerned. "Did Sahxyel still have the inventory bag when she left?"

Riku stopped, frowning. "I think she did."

Donald crossed his arms, "Well, what's wrong with that? We already have our healing Elixirs!" To emphasize, he opened a zippered pocket to show a yellow object that glowed faintly in a gold aura.

If they could have heard from far away, a loud and angry scream broke out.

"I just have a bad feeling about her having the bag." Sora replied, "I-uh-left something in it!"

"So?"

"SO NOTHING! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEADS!" a familiar and furious voice screeched from the balcony of the Hotel. The four looked upwards to see Sahxyel glaring down at them, her brown eyes blazing with rage. In her left hand was the Strategy Guide, to which she was gripping tightly, possibly imagining the book being someone's neck.

"Oh crud." Sora murmured, eyes widening at the demonic writer. "Run?"

Riku nodded, "Run."

The two Keyblade wielders raced away, frantically trying to reach the end of the Alley. Donald and Goofy looked around warily, "What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

Sahxyel scribbled something down as soon as the two reached the Dalmatian's home, a shiny hexagonal wall suddenly appeared, flinging the two away from the door. The other exit also was covered with the same hexagonal wall. Swinging around, Sahxyel leapt off of the balcony. She landed on the cobblestone path, flinching. She still was looking demonic.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked cautiously as Sahxyel withdrew her Golden Quill, glaring angrily.

"Erm-" Riku looked around frantically. Sahxyel was blocking the other way out, the Dalmatian household was for some reason not enterable. There was only one option, a grate in the small water stream that went through the Alley. She DID say it could break down easily...

Swinging around with Lupine Wisdom, Riku lodged the Keyblade into the grate, prying it from the wall with relative ease. The metal bars clanged to the ground, mysteriously disappearing for some reason. The echo of the clang sounded out loudly from the tunnel inside. Without hesitation, the silver-haired teenager ran inside.

Sora was looking bewildered, "Wow, even I wouldn't of thought of that." He muttered before also running inside. Donald and Goofy charged in afterwards, leaving a steaming, but mildly surprised insertion in the Alley.

"So they _did_ read it?" a voice said from behind Sahxyel. Still irked, she flung the Quill straight at the wall directly on top of the tunnel. It glanced off, landing in the aqueous stream.

"I don't know. They must have at least looked at it though." Sahxyel grumbled, her grip on the Strategy Guide grew slightly weaker, allowing some pages to fall out. "Darn it!"

She quickly collected the pages off of the ground, her face was still red from either anger or embarrassment. "Okay, one, two, three-where's the Valor and Wisdom page?" Sahxyel growled, shoving the remaining pages back into the Strategy Guide.

"You know what this means...too bad, this time around it looked like progress."

Sahxyel swung around, glaring at the other black cloaked person standing behind her. "Oh shut up! I know I screwed up okay? Lay off!" she scanned the street, "Besides, there's still a _small_ chance they didn't see anything too damaging-"

"You realize that there _is _a large chance that the Keyblade Bearer did see anything pertaining to the Organization." the member said blandly.

"Well, let me find out then!" Sahxyel snapped, yanking her Quill from the waterway. "If they did see anything with Roxas or the-" she gulped, "Villains section, then-"

"You will be harshly taken care of." the black cloaked man stated coldly, before disappearing in a portal. Sahxyel just moaned, kicking a brick wall at the same time. She took a deep shuddering breath before walking into the gaping hole.

And then she instantly fell into waist-deep water.

"One, two, three-" Sahxyel started as she proceeded down the watery passage, gritting her teeth. "four, five, six, seven-" The water was getting deeper, and her soaked cloak was three times heavier. "eight, nine, ten."

The opening was right ahead, with some hushed voices speaking quickly, sounding fearful. Grinning like the ever-loved Cheshire Cat, Sahxyel murmured, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen." She swam quietly closer, listening in on the conversation.

"Okay guys, calm down. I don't think that Sahxyel would kill you two." Leon's calm voice came. "All you did was skim through the first pages, so she shouldn't get angry over that."

"You didn't see her." Sora's voice replied, sounding shaky. "Oh man, it was really creepy."

"Yeah, after seeing her always happy and random, that seriousness and anger was really-erm..." Riku added, before stopping and leaving an awkward silence.

"Uncharacteristic?" Donald's voice ventured.

"Well, what exactly did you two see?" Arieth's voice asked kindly. Sahxyel grinned again, her voice in Kingdom Hearts was awesome compared to Kingdom Hearts 2. She could see a faint light ahead in the tunnel, and swam closer.

"Only some pictures of Sora in some new clothes. He looked sorta older." Riku replied, another sound came from the tunnel, like paper being unwrinkled. "See, I kept one of the pages."

Sahxyel's eyes narrowed, but inwardly she was leaping with joy. The had only _skimmed_ the beginning of the book! Hopefully, they didn't read the synopsis for the two previous games. And if not, then that was stupidly lucky for the Pondering Writer.

"Interesting." Leon's voice murmured, echoing faintly in the cave. "Valor and Wisdom? Forms? This stuff sounds _very _interesting..."

"Yeah! I wanted to ask Sahxyel how I get these Forms, but if I did-"

"Then she'd tear you out for finding out." Leon finished.

"Yeah, I would've." Sahxyel said loudly as she swam up to the unsuspecting group. Sora and Riku jumped instantly, looking surprised. Everyone else just looked warily at the Pondering Writer.

Clambering from the water, sopping wet, Sahxyel looked to the two teens. "Okay. One, I'm not going to kill you two now. And two, do you really want a Form Sora?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Uhh..." Sora stared at Sahxyel, looking somewhat confused. "You're not going to kill us after finding the Strategy Guide?"

"Nah. Just as long as you two didn't read the beginning page."

"Well, I didn't. I just looked at the Forms and the Heartless pages in the back." Sora said, shrugging. "I didn't read alot."

"Okay then, I am as happy as a potato." Sahxyel grinned. "_Ha-ha! I can stay!_"

Opening her Booklet, Sahxyel stroked the cream-colored pages with her Quill. The words once again shined in ink, before fading away again. Again, it felt like she was dried in the warm sun like before in Traverse Town. Reaching into her pocket, Sahxyel withdrew a small orb with some strange golden light emanating from it.

"This is a special orb. It kind of replicates the ability to use Master Form from Kingdom Hearts 2." Sahxyel explained. "It'll change the color of your clothes to gold and black _and_ give the ability to use _two_ Keyblades instead of one."

Sora eyed the orb, which glowed brightly. "Master Form?"

"Yeah, you know, there're four Forms that you can use later on. Like REALLY later on." Sahxyel sniffed as she chucked the orb to Sora. "Valor, Wisdom, Anti, and Final."

"So, he's getting the ability to use two Keyblades?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. The orb the Sora was holding suddenly disappeared.

"Neat. Uhh..." Sora frowned, "How exactly do I use a Form?"

"Well, that's simple! You just-uhh...err..." Sahxyel stopped. "I honestly don't know."

"Very helpful Sahxyel." Riku said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we got stuff to do." Sahxyel yawned. She turned to Leon, "Eh, you know that lucky charm? It's a summon gem. Kind of powerful and _helpful_." She insinuated, emphasizing helpful. She also pulled out her Booklet, writing something down.

An old book suddenly appeared in Sora's hands. It looked really shabby, and some pages seemed to be missing. Everyone looked to Sahxyel.

"Just saving time." Sahxyel shrugged. "So Leon, can we have the gem huh?"

Leon withdrew the Gem from his pocket, giving Sahxyel a skeptical look. "A summon?"

"Yeah. It's the spirit of a creature that had its world enveloped by darkness. But its heart was like super strong, so it turned into a Gem." Sahxyel yawned again, "The Fairy Godmother should be able to sort it out."

Leon gave another look at the red stone, before tossing it to Riku. "Take care of it."

The red stone shined faintly in Riku's hand, "Thanks."

"Okay! We have the Earthshine Summon, and we need to just deliver that old book to Merlin and get the Fairy Godmother to poof that Summon Gem to a form of normal!" Sahxyel cheered, "And I also think we need to seal the Keyhole here too."

"Where'd that book come from anyway?" Goofy asked.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Cid looked around his shop, but he just couldn't find it! Chewing his toothpick angrily, he slammed a fist onto the counter.

Man, that old geezer was going to be mad...

Stinking thieves.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Hey Merlin!" Sahxyel chirped as the floor rose into the wizard's abode. "We got some stuff for you!"

"Oh, hello!" Merlin greeted, coming down from the pedestal-like platform in the middle of the room. "It's great to see that you five have returned safely!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sahxyel replied, smiling, "Anyway, we brought some things for you."

Sora gave Merlin the tattered book. "Oh! It's that peculiar book I found! My, how did you know that it was ready to come back?"

Sahxyel coughed.

"Oh, yes, that's right." Merlin nodded as he placed the book on a weird sort of drawer. "So tell me, any more you'd like to present?"

Riku showed Merlin Earthshine. "What do we do about this?"

"Oh! That field, I believe, falls under the Fairy Godmother's knowledge. You should probably ask her what to do."

Five minutes later of cheap theatrics and the Summon Gem bursted into life. "Now remember, he will come when he is called to aid you in battles." the Fairy Godmother reminded as the Gem went back to a faint glow.

"Yay! We have Simba! Thanks!" Sahxyel cheered happily as she put the stone into the Inventory Bag. She started to hum something again, walking back over to the book that Merlin had put down. "Merlin! Can we take a look at this?"

"Yes, but there are pages missing so it might not be quite finished in the book." Merlin replied cheerfully. "Still, it doesn't hurt to look now does it?"

Sahxyel nodded, while gesturing for everyone else to come and look at the book too. "This is my most _favorite book_." She grinned, "You all might like it." And with that, she opened the book.

It flipped open slowly, revealing a picture of some woods. Trees that were significant were shown, but some places seemed to be rubbed out with an eraser. Sahxyel was grinning, while Riku and Sora peered closely at the book. Donald shrugged and Goofy towered above them looking at the picture with a sort of detached interest.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the book. Making three of the five disappear inside.

Goofy jumped back, shocked, while Donald ran up to the book. Both gasped. Three tiny figures appeared on the map of the woods. And a loud voice from one of the figures shouted out gleefully. "Yes!"

Donald scowled, "Hey! She knew that'd happen!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Hooray! I completed half of Traverse Town and started the Hundred Acre Woods!

Danny: Wow. Surprise, surprise.

Random Moogle: Shut up Danny! Here are the Review Replies!

Review Replies:

Lyemi: Ah, PS2. You must. I'm actually surprised that someone can live on just CoM. Yay! My favorite Org. Member is on that game! Splee! The price for a PS2 will go down considerably when PS3 comes out though.

SSAHC: Wow. Thanks for the Gummi Worms! I gave them to Disclaimer Guy since he likes them.

DG: Thanks. (eats more Gummi Worms)

hanyou-samurai: Yeah. That's because Sahxyel can't run very fast. But considering, yeah that was impressive. Yeah, thanks, NOW I know. I just replayed Kingdom Hearts, and got through the Coliseum. Very understandable about some Org. Members huh?

Mi167: The Jason thing? I'll explain that on the bottom. Your idea is kind of close, but no potato.

Guavi: Huh. Thanks. I'm really trying to not be like the certain kinds of people who just don't try. Take Those Lacking Spines into consideration. I live by the guidelines, not ultra crackiness, but still appropriate.

Haphazardous Inspiration: Yeah. Glomps of the horrible kind. Wow, thanks for the compliment of the, err, Originalness? Yes, that is my name. As proven in the fic called: You only think its Cosplay. The Jason thing is going to be answered shortly!

EverD: Only a suggestion, but if you want to emphasize Doom, you might want to write it as DOOM. Dom isn't quite as creepy. ;)

Chocolate14: Hey Choco! Yeah, that's random. 0-0. And if any other reviewers are wondering, I read a FFVII Walkthrough. So that joke is...yeah.

I LOVE SORA AND DANNY: Thanks! Here's more!

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Okay, the reason that I called Cloud Jason is because of a show that Cloud's voice actor acts on. The show is conveniently owned by ABC, which is owned by Disney consequently. The show's called General Hospital and is a Soap Opera. The character that Steve Burton plays is named Jason Morgan. And he is as angsty as Cloud is. Hehehe...

Danny: Wow.

Random Moogle: Okay everyone, there is Chapter 11! We hope you all enjoyed it and are willing to read more Sahxyel: Altering Kingdom Hearts!

DG: (eats more Gummi Worms) Review. Thanks.


	12. Opposite Battle

**Sahxyel:** I'm sorry to say this, but I'm losing ideas for this. Fast.

Danny: Yeah, she's starting to lose interest and stuff.

Me: I apologize for the not-updating thing. But my mind's preoccupied by other ideas. (two being crossovers and one drabble deal) I'm starting to feel stretched...

**Disclaimer Guy:** You know the drill.

**Chapter 12: Opposite Battle**

Sahxyel was running around, grinning widely. "Yes! I'm here! Finally!"

"What just happened?" Sora asked the hyperventilating Sahxyel. She was standing on a rubbed out space and chuckling madly. Her fingers were twitching excitedly on the cover of her Booklet.

"We are in the Hundred Acre Wood." Sahxyel annunciated, still grinning. "Home of Winnie the Pooh and all his friends. It's like a world inside this book." Leaping off of the space, she landed on a picture of a stick lean-to. "Heartless can't enter this world. It's all light, ya see! No darkness, period."

"Really? No heartless whatsoever?" Riku asked, looking skeptical but quite surprised at the same time.

She nodded, "Yup! But the problem is that heartless can attack the book outside of the world. Hence the missing pages."

The Pondering Writer stomped the picture hard, disappearing in a flash of brilliant light that almost blinded the other two. When it faded, they stood in a meadow with a log right in the center of it. A peculiar creature was sitting atop it, murmuring something indistinguishable.

"How'd that happen?"

"Game mechanics." Sahxyel replied dismissively. She was unnaturally calm, but her fingers twitched in unmasked excitement. "But I don't even know how this place exactly works. Maybe he does though." She gestured to the creature sitting on the log. "Will one of you guys go talk to him?"

"Why won't you?" Riku questioned while crossing his arms. Sahxyel looked off awkwardly, muttering something akin to 'freaking out in front of him'.

Sora sighed, "Okay, I'll go then." he walked off, leaving Riku and Sahxyel at the edge of the meadow.

"How can we get outta here?"

"Huh?" Sahxyel looked up, "Why do you ask?"

"Because being _here_ isn't helping us find Kairi or the King!" Riku pointed out, sounding incredibly cross.

Sahxyel sighed despondently, "We'll find them when the time comes! Besides, if I do anything to majorly shift the storyline, this universe could implode on itself or something even worse! I think it almost happened already, if I didn't rectify my mistake it would have been disastrous."

"That's why you aren't telling us anything?" Riku asked, surprised at the consequences of reality changing.

"Yeah, if it skews too much off of the Square-Enix storyline then this whole place will shatter in a combination of space-time and unwanted programming." she explained, basically copying what Luxord had explained to her in Traverse Town. "That's why I'm being more careful with my changes."

"Well...that's interesting. How'd you know that anyway?"

"I-"

"Hey guys." Sora came walking back up, looking thoughtful but unrelentingly happy like usual. Sahxyel grinned, relieved to get off the 'how'd you find that out?' speech.

"So you met Winnie the Pooh?" she asked eagerly, her fingers stroking the digital camera that was snug in her pocket.

"Yeah! He was pretty upset that his friends are gone, they all seemed to have disappeared."

"Yeah, because of the missing pages, most of Pooh's friends are gone." Sahxyel frowned, "But I know the locations of all of them! One's in Agrabah, the other in- uh-oh."

"What now?" Riku asked, exasperated.

Sahxyel smiled sheepishly, "Due to overwhelming lack of appreciation...I sorta made certain worlds...go away?"

"So what does that mean for Pooh?" Sora asked, while Riku threw a glare in Sahxyel's direction that clearly meant: 'You are a complete idiot'.

"Well, Atlantica and Monstro are two places where the torn pages are." she blinked, "Or _were_."

Both stared dumbfounded at her, "You got rid of those worlds? What were you thinking!" Riku snarled, his Lupine Wisdom appearing in a flash.

"Whoa! Don't jump to conclusions! Those people are still alive! Just elsewhere! I ridded the route of retarded worlds that do nothing for us." Sahxyel blinked, before hitting her head with the palm of her gloved hand. "Oh! Idiot!"

"What else?" Sora groaned.

"The Watergleam Summon and Double Jump were at Monstro!" she scowled, "Now those two are lost...unless." Quickly whipping out her Booklet and Quill, Sahxyel wrote down, allowing both Riku and Sora to see.

_The Watergleam Summon and Double Jump are available in the new added worlds, along with any Dalmatian puppies. The torn pages also were relocated to the new worlds._

The ink sunk into the paper, but something resurfaced.

_In order to process your request, you must give up one special item._

"That's new." Sahxyel muttered. Sora looked at the writing, confused.

"What does that mean?"

Thinking for a moment, Sahxyel wrote down only one word.

_Naturespark. But I want a new Summon._

Again, the writing disappeared showing new words.

_It shall be done._

Grinning, she shut the Booklet and tucked the items away. Knowing better than to question the Pondering Writer on the mechanics of the game, a confused Sora and suspicious Riku followed Sahxyel back to the main page of the book.

The flash nearly blinded the three again before showing the woods. A change was that another page seemed to be added, showing a tree with a sign that read 'Mr. Sanders' above the threshold.

"Sweet." Sahxyel chuckled.

Sora studied the picture of Pooh's home. "Here next?"

Sahxyel nodded, "Yep!"

Riku just sighed.

In another flash of light, they found themselves on a narrow path that lead to a large tree. A small log was in front of the small home, with some sticks set in front to make a fire. Scattered ceramic pots were on the grassy hill that covered half of the base of the tree. And to Sahxyel's trained eye, a brown owl sat at the base of another tree far on the other side of the area.

"Okay Sora, Pooh's in his home. Riku, umm, do whatever while I go talk with Owl." Sahxyel ordered awkwardly. Sora and Riku headed into the bear's home while Sahxyel left to talk to Owl.

"Hello?" Sahxyel said timidly, her eyes wide with some form of awe.

"Hoo-? Ahem. Yes?" Owl opened his eyes, obviously he was dozing in front of the tree. "Ah! A newcomer eh? Welcome to the Hundred Acre Woods!"

Sahxyel grinned, "Thank you."

Owl sighed, "Or very well what is still here. Our story is incomplete without our missing pages, and most of our friends are lost to us." Sahxyel tilted her head, looking at Owl with a sideways look.

"If you and your friends could find our pages, then the Hundred Acre Woods would be complete again!" Owl smiled at the thought. "Hoo-yes, I dearly miss everyone else." he sighed again.

"Well, don't worry Owl. We'll find the pages." Sahxyel assured with a determined nod. "And soon, all of you guys will be lookin' for Hunny and dodging Heffalumps and Woozles again!"

Owl looked thoughtful, "Well, now that you mention it, it IS nice to not have to worry about Heffalumps and Woozles."

Sahxyel thought of Lumpy, smiling softly. "Yeah. Well, is there any more we can do?"

"Sadly no." Owl hooted in reply.

About the same time, Sora and Riku walked up to Sahxyel. "Are we ready to go?" Sora asked, looking considerably happier. Riku looked as indifferent as ever.

"Yeah, see you soon Owl!" Sahxyel waved to Owl as they walked out of the area, back to the expanse of picture.

Riku stretched and yawned, "Well, that was a waste of time."

Sahxyel whapped him upside his head. "Wait until we get all of the pages." she snorted, walking this time over to a poorly drawn compass. A shiny aura erupted from the circle, sparkling and shooting upwards.

She gestured to the compass, "Go on."

Reluctantly, Riku walked into the shiny aura first. Nothing happened.

"Well?" he asked, not quite sure how to work on getting out of the book.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Sahxyel grabbed Sora and dragged him into the compass too. All three were now fully on it, the aura rushing pass them like an opposite waterfall.

_Do you wish to leave the Hundred Acre Woods?_

Not really questioning the possibility anymore, Sahxyel gave a determined nod. Suddenly, the aura flashed, rushing upwards faster than before...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Goofy watched the book anxiously while Donald paced the floor, stopping periodically to see if anything would happen. The ragged book sat there motionless, wide open and dark. Merlin also watched with a strong curiosity, but didn't do anything to the book. It could have had adverse affects if two types of magic combined, the old wizard knew.

"Wwwaakk! I can't take it!" Donald distinctively grabbed the book.

"Donald!" Goofy yelped, but it was too late. A rush of shiny particles zoomed out of the book, blinding everyone for a moment.

When the light faded, all three teenagers were on the ground, atop of the Disney duck.

"Hey! Get off!" Donald shouted, wriggling desperately under the three's weight. "Can't...breathe..."

"Sorry Donald." Sahxyel said sheepishly, climbing off of his chest. The duck sighed, "Better!"

Merlin chuckled, "So, that book does have some strong magical properties. I figured as much!"

"Yeah, okay, back on schedule. We need to head for the Gizmo Shop. The bell tower." Sahxyel announced, "By ringing it, we can reveal the keyhole to Traverse Town."

"We-well, I suggest you head on your way! Locking a keyhole is very important, and I sense that heartless are starting to come in more numbers now. You better hurry before a larger one shows up!" the old wizard added, stammering for a brief moment.

Sahxyel waved off the warning, "Eh." With no less of any inclination to stay, Sahxyel lead the group out of Merlin's home and out into the indoor lake area.

They hopped across the rocks again, but Sahxyel was hopping ever so cautiously. The stones seemed uneasy with the Pondering Writer, like deciding whether to throw her off or not.

At about the fourth stone, she slipped on the wet surface, falling into the lake with a loud splash. "I HATE THESE THINGS!"

While she pulled herself onto shore, everyone else couldn't help but chuckle. Sahxyel's dark curly hair was in a wilder and drearier form due to the wetness. It hung dejectedly in bedraggled locks, curling every which way. A single glare silenced the four. "Shut. Up."

Naturally, they obliged. But they all silently snickered behind her back as she led them to Third District.

No heartless were present, to which Sahxyel found unnerving. Something obviously was supposed to happen at this point of the game. She desperately racked her brain. What exactly happened here? It was so long ago when she played Kingdom Hearts.

Sora was zapping a wire at one end of the District, a ringing sound came from the sky. Again though, the Pondering Writer was focused on one subject. "What happened here again?" she murmured, eyes following Donald, who was checking warily for any heartless.

Finally, her eyes stopped on the silver haired teenager. "Oh...that's right." Sahxyel suddenly had an evil grin on her face. "Sorry hag-woman, looks like you didn't get your sap after all." she murmured, sounding like some cat who foiled a dog cleverly.

With a large grin, Sahxyel motioned for the four to follow her towards Second District.

Above on the Third District balcony, a woman wearing dark clothing scowled, her eyes narrowing.

"So. That's the problem..." Maleficent murmured, her grip on her scepter grew slightly tighter. For a long while, she had had a strange feeling that there was a disturbance in the universe. Then again, there always were disturbances, just not as strong.

"She's the problem? I don't see how." a skinny man with a pointed face hissed, malevolent eyes gazing at Sahxyel in contempt. "More of an annoyance than a liability."

"Yes, but she still has unimaginable power." Maleficent replied coldly, "Reality. The very fabric of our universe can be bent by her will." A small smile that seeped of evil crossed her face. "If we can control that power..."

"Then we can control the very universe!" the skinny man gasped. A bird that was perched on his shoulder squawked. "Control! Wwrak!"

"They will be traveling soon, straight to your world." Maleficent said, watching as the Second District doors closed. "Use her emotions to our advantage, so that we might control such power."

"Indeed. But what about the Keybearers?"

"Separate them as soon as you can."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Okay, that was the last ring! Look over there!" Sahxyel screeched over the loud bell, pointing at the slab of rock in the plaza. In a burst of water, the Keyhole was revealed, shimmering in a baby blue light.

"Alright, now to go lock it." Riku said with a determined nod. Sora suddenly grinned slyly, Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"Hey Riku, bet I can lock it first!"

A sudden spark entered Riku's eyes as his Keyblade materialized too. "Oh yeah?"

"Ugh. If you two need me, I'll go over the rooftops." Sahxyel sighed, walking away and jumping from roof to roof. Donald and Goofy both stayed with the two Keybearers. Who were doing the usual banter before the initial race.

"I wonder if they'd really-" Sahxyel started, but saw both completely jump off the Gizmo Shop. "Idiots." They both landed on their feet and took off towards the Keyhole. "How can they do that without getting hurt?"

Both ran up to the Keyhole, Lupine Wisdom and Power of Affection shining in the streetlight. Sahxyel looked to the sky, something was falling. "Guys! Heads up!" She shouted.

"What-!" The full form of Guard Armor appeared in front of the Keyhole, complete with head. "SAHXYEL!"

"Sorry! Forgot!" Sahxyel lied as the Guard Armor swiped at the two, sending them flying. Originally, she was going to warn them, but the two were acting like idiots. And idiots need to learn! Whistling, Sahxyel walked leisurely across the rooftop, pulling her Quill and Booklet from her pocket.

Meanwhile at the fight, Riku was fending off a gauntlet while Sora worked on the torso. Goofy rammed into a foot with his shield, and Donald was shooting Fire spells with abandon. With a shudder, the Guard Armor fell in a clatter.

Sora blinked, "That was too easy."

"Well, we're stronger than before. Maybe that helped." Donald quipped, lowering his staff.

"Oi! Don't get too comfortable!" Sahxyel's voice came from across the plaza. She was back on the Gizmo Shop. "Watch out!"

"Wh-Argh!" Riku jumped out of the was as the Guard Armor sprang back up from the floor. It stood for a second before giving a massive shudder. The heartless suddenly bent over, gauntlets on the ground and feet in the air. The head hovered to the opposite side of the torso while the feet suddenly changed to resemble hands. The clawed 'feet' twisted under it. For a final touch, the helm suddenly opened to reveal soulless yellow eyes.

"Opposite Armor!" The ever-late Sahxyel shouted.

Music, sounding very dire, played in the sky above as the Opposite Armor twisted about. It suddenly charged forward, knocking Sora and Donald away like bowling pins.

Sahxyel meanwhile was on the second floor of the Gizmo Shop, looking down towards the ground. "Should I jump or not?"

A flare of fire erupted from Sora's Keyblade, earning a direct hit from the Opposite Armor. A clawed foot swung from nowhere, sending the original Keybearer to the ground.

Scrambling, Sahxyel tried to pull herself up from the ledge. "Not going to jump!" She barely pulled herself up. "Maybe I'll just go through the Gizmo Shop..."

In an explosive combo, Riku knocked the other clawed foot away. Donald stood over Sora, waving his staff. In a second, green colored magic materialized over his head. "Cure!"

Sora nodded in thanks before rushing towards an oncoming foot-hand, delivering a slice and causing the whole thing to explode in a rain of green health orbs. Various bubble-like orbs also appeared, littering the ground.

Riku picked up a couple orbs before unleashing a furious tri-slash on the free-floating gauntlet. The gauntlet flinched and returned to the main body, along with the remaining foot-hand and other gauntlet. Something was happening...

"Guys! Get away from it!" Sahxyel shouted, finally emerging from the Gizmo Shop. "It's charging for an orb blast!"

"Orb blast?" Goofy hollered back, but already something was accumulating at the wide part of the Opposite Armor. It glowed in a combination of electric blue and purple, sparking with energy. An orb was growing.

"Find cover!"

Donald leapt behind a park bench, which instantly disintegrated at the blast of the first orb. With a loud squawk, Donald ran forward as it charged up, whacking the Opposite Armor repeatedly. Unfortunately, another orb stockpiled and shot the duck clear across the plaza, knocked out cold.

Sahxyel blinked at the prone form. "Okay. I'm not fighting that."

Sora and Riku jumped a millisecond away from the third orb, which blasted into brilliant light on the pavement.

"Yeah, that attack always seemed to knock anyone out when I played." Sahxyel admitted, walking down the stairs and writing something in her Journal. Whatever she wrote didn't seem relevant though, the Opposite Armor still floated in a dominating presence.

Sora barely evaded the fourth orb, diving behind another bench the was nearby. The final fifth orb was charging up, aimed straight at Riku, who was the only one out in the open.

"'Ello there!" Sahxyel said cheerfully, approaching the silver-haired Keybearer. "'Choo should use this." In her gloved hand was the new summon that was recently released. A strong red glow emanated from it. "Good luck!" With that, Sahxyel strode off with a small smile on her face. Riku looked as puzzled as ever.

"Aren't you going to help!"

Sahxyel shrugged, "Maybe. You guys should kill this one though with those Keyblades. I'll help if all of you are in _dire_ trouble." She marched up the stairs and stopped by the Hotel, waving to add encouragement.

"Fat lot of help Sahxyel." Riku muttered angrily before jumping out of the path for the final orb. The Opposite Armor returned to its free-floating form, spinning around in a taunting manner. Sora jumped from his cover, Power of Affection shining in glory as he attacked the left gauntlet. The said gauntlet exploded in a mist. More health orbs and magic orbs littered the arena.

Humming a calm tune, Sahxyel walked about, collecting the orbs into her arms. They glowed dimly with a greenish light.

It seemed like the Opposite Armor disliked being hit, ramming into Sora and about to claw with the clawed foot part of its mixed up body. A whirlwind of movement started up, to which Sahxyel at first couldn't identify. Whatever was happening was severely damaging the clawed foot however.

The movement stopped instantly, revealing a cheerful looking Goofy with his trusty shield. For good measure, the Disney canine suddenly slammed the shield downward, pinning the extremity to the ground. With nothing to protect it, a fierce slash from Lupine Wisdom also sent the body part to oblivion.

Sahxyel was still collecting heath orbs, now humming a song from one of her favorite worlds as the pile grew ever larger.

Now armed with only a gauntlet and the torso, the Opposite Armor started to shift around again, preparing to start up the orb attack again. Riku seemed to take advantage of the pause, attacking the remaining gauntlet as it moved towards the torso.

Goofy ran for cover, pulling an Elixir from his numerous pockets and throwing it up into the air. "Donald!"

A golden aura surrounded the duck, his eyes snapping open like he was infused with a hundred cups of coffee. "All right!" Donald cheered, jumping up and doing a weird movement that clearly meant he was ready for more punishment.

Sahxyel snickered as she finished picking up the final green orb.

The first of the five orbs charged up, sparking and spitting with renewed energy. Sora seemed to disregard the warning signs, racing straight up to the heartless and hitting it with a rushing attack. The gauntlet shuddered, cracking from pressure. With a second rush attack, the gauntlet finally gave in, disappearing and showering the two in green orbs.

A second later, the orb sent Sora back a couple feet. Massive pain seemed to jet through his system, but almost as sudden it stopped. Squinting, Sora saw Sahxyel standing over him with her arms crossed. The orbs she was collecting were nowhere in sight. She grinned, "Enough health for ya?"

"Argh!" Riku landed a few feet away, also hit by an orb. The summon gem flew from his hand, landing with a clatter on the ground.

Right in front of the Opposite Armor.

Sahxyel sighed and shook her head. "Bunch of dorks." she muttered. Before Sora could even react, Sahxyel took off, straight for the gem.

The Opposite Armor started to turn around, a fully synthesized orb on the cannon side and ready to fire. Sahxyel was nearing the gem, arm outstretched.

**BLAM!**

Vaguely, Sahxyel grabbed a hold of the gem before shooting backwards and crashing directly on the Keyhole. Her body ached instantly, to which she sighed gratefully. "_Thank the stars I thought of the softening hit idea._" Determinedly, she chucked the gem into the air, flying over the Opposite Armor and landing a few inches away from Sora.

"Use it!" Sahxyel shouted, trying to get up from the small water feature that surrounded the Keyhole. She was still shaken though and fell forward, landing on the ground. "Owww."

Sora grabbed the gem from the ground, clutching it tightly. A light seemed to shine forth from the gem.

Sahxyel stared in misbelief, Sora had blanked. Completely. "Oh come on!" Sahxyel moaned loudly.

The Opposite Armor suddenly swung around, aimed at her. "_Wait a second! Why's it going for me now? It has Sora for crying out loud! What the heck!_" Sahxyel backed up a couple centimeters before bumping into the Keyhole behind. Her arm plunged into her pocket at the very same moment the Opposite Armor reared back.

Something flashed from behind the Armor in a dazzling light, making it miss Sahxyel by a few inches. A second later, a large golden animal was atop it, roaring and clawing the heartless viciously. The red mane of the creature shook as it bit down on the helm.

With a gigantic shudder the armor finally collapsed, a heart emerged from the helm and fluttered into the night sky. The golden creature jumped nimbly off the remains, which vanished into nothingness. With a small nod, the creature disappeared.

Sahxyel was breathing heavily, "That was a bit too close guys."

"No, really?" Riku replied gruffly, getting off of the ground. Sora smiled, pocketing the gem. Donald ran over from the opposite side of the plaza with his staff out. Goofy sauntered from his spot, shield held loosely in victory.

Climbing over the small wall, Sahxyel brushed her cloak off. "One more thing to do." She motioned towards the Keyhole. The blue barrier had vanished, leaving it open. Both Sora and Riku raised their Keyblades, light accumulating and finally shooting through. A little tune played in the background and a loud 'Click!' echoed through the square.

Donald was watching the whole affair, but something immediately caught the duck's eye. A small trinket lied in the middle of the plaza, a strong aura surrounding it. Looking to see if Sahxyel was paying attention, Donald hurried away, scooping up the tiny item. It was shaped to be of a tornado with a white aura. Donald gripped the item, feeling the power drain into his being.

"You found Aero Donald?"

Donald jumped nearly three feet into the air in a loud "WWAAAKKK!" dropping the spell to the ground. Sahxyel stood a little behind the Disney duck with a benign smile on her face. Goofy picked the spell from the ground as Donald landed back down, dazed and angry.

Sahxyel took the spell from Goofy, gripping it tightly. Some of the aura depleted, her eyes flashed open. "Aero!"

A small gust went by.

Sahxyel deadpanned, "Well, I can't master winds." she sighed despondently. She handed the spell to Sora, "Go on, show how it's supposed to be."

Sora took the spell cautiously, knowing Sahxyel's rage at the inability to not perform spells well. He gripped the spell, depleting the rest of the energy.

"Aero!"

A full gust of wind suddenly surrounded Sora, whistling loudly and whipping up some leaves that were lying in the street. Sahxyel was muttering angrily, walking toward First District.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Explain it to me again kid. You know _everything_ about our universe?" Cid asked, sounding skeptical. Sahxyel looked incredibly exasperated and annoyed, arms crossed and hair splayed.

"I wouldn't say everything, but I know a good amount. Leave it at that. Now, is the Gummi Ship ready? Yes or no?"

Cid frowned, "It's ready, but I was meaning on asking how you got some of those parts for the ship."

Sahxyel scowled, reaching for her Quill and Booklet. Fortunately, Sora and Riku spotted her movements and quickly led her away. Donald and Goofy were still talking with Cid and came running after.

"I'm getting fed up with this world, can't wait for Agrabah." Sahxyel sighed, walking for the gates. "All the sand and sun will perk me up a little."

"Sand and sun? Like a tropical world?" Donald asked hopefully. Goofy gained a faraway look of content while Riku and Sora both wondered if the world would have water or not.

Sahxyel decided to not mention it was a desert. With a grin, she led the daydreamers out to the Gummi Ship's docking area.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Ah! I did it! I got over that horrible block! It feels good to finally gain my motivation again!

Danny: Block? That was a mountain!

Random Moogle: Ah well. Replies are finally due! Yay!

Replies to Reviews:

kirbythemiteyone: Thank you!

Moonshine's Guide: Ah! My supplier of candy! I thank you!

Everyone else: (eating assorted candy)

Mi167: Obviously, It wasn't soon. A month. Ugh. I hate writer's block.

EverD: Ohh. Okay. And again, sorry for the hiatus.

Lyemi: That's something you'll have to figure out. I placed some hints in this fic, and an obvious pointer if anyone's seen my other fanfiction works.

Luminouslollie: ZOMG! WHO ARE YOU? Hehe, just kidding, I know who you are Choco, for you shall always be Choco! Yummy food. **_YOUR_** Axel?

supertruffle: Continued finally. Thank the light.

--- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** No Gummi chapter later. Just bam straight to Agrabah. Yep. I need to gain momentum for this fic now!

Danny: Uh-huh. So review people. That is if you're still reading this.

Random Moogle: That hiatus was bad. Hopefully Sahxyel won't have any more...


	13. To Find and to Lose

**Sahxyel:** This is ridiculous. That hiatus was really bad. Ugh. But I'm back, and onto the delayed chapter! PS: Writing Agrabah is the hardest part in this entire fic. So far anyway.

**Chapter 13: To Find and to Lose**

Sahxyel ran into Agrabah's plaza, dodging blasts of fire and thunder. Her cloak swept behind her and sweat trickled down her face. A wheezing pant came from her throat, suggesting she was either exhausted or simply not the kind of person who ran a lot. The Golden Quill was gripped firmly in her hand, but the Booklet was still inside her pocket, along with her digital camera. If she could only get it-

**POW!**

The Pondering Writer crashed into the dusty ground, a heavy thing attached to her waist. A loud squawky voice screeched into her unprotected ear, "YOU TRICKED US!"

"No I didn't!" Sahxyel rasped, trying to squirm and get the Booklet. "I only said: Sand and Sun. I said NOTHING about water! Let me go!" She squirmed, but the duck refused to let her go.

Goofy walked up next, his ears stuck to the side of his face. Following was Sora, who seemed only phased by the heat. Riku came last, grumbling under his breath.

"Say IT!"

I'm not saying nothing you feather-ball!"

"Why you-"

The black and white forms of both Sahxyel and Donald tussled on the sandy ground, before the Pondering Writer triumphantly stood, holding the duck by a leg and an arms length away from her. She had a smirk on her face while Donald crossed his arms, muttering gibberish under his breath.

Ignoring the antics of the two, Riku examined the new world they were on. "Anything important here, or should we just leave?" He asked dryly, casting a glance at Sahxyel.

"Huh?" Sahxyel dropped Donald and looked to him. "Uh, yeah, there's stuff here we need. Like a Torn Page, and a new summon, and Dalmatian puppies, not to mention the keyhole and the new keychain too."

"Nice we get the heads up now." Sora said brightly, tapping a chest open with his Power of Affection. He pulled out a potion and sighed. "And Kairi isn't here either, is she?"

Sahxyel shook her head. "We need about…four more worlds to go."

Goofy counted on his fingers, apparently thoughtful. "And we've been to…er…let's see…Traverse Town, Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Mystic Wilderness-"

"And that weird book world." Riku added, tapping a vase with his Lupine Wisdom. "Halfway through."

"Yup!" Sahxyel chirruped, smiling. Pulling out her Booklet, she quickly scribbled something down. A checklist appeared in her hand, with the list of worlds written down on it. The ones they had visited were checked off while the others were left alone. Smiling, she stuck it inside her Booklet.

"Huh." Sora blinked, frowning and looking around. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Riku asked, looking over at his friend. The brown-haired teenager scratched his head, glancing around again.

"Well, we've been here for more than five minutes…and we haven't run into any Heartless yet-"

Sahxyel lunged at him, slamming her hand over his mouth. "IDIOT! You NEVER say something like that! Because if you do, it comes-"

Suddenly, a large group of Heartless appeared in front of the path that lead deeper into the city. One resembled a Large Body, only wearing desert motif, while the others were relatively new to the group, excluding Sahxyel of course. The new ones wielded sabers and wore turbans on their heads.

"True." Sahxyel deadpanned, she looked at the Keyblade Master. "Didn't you learn when we were at Mystic Wilderness?"

Sora shoved her off, running at the Fat Bandit and started to viciously attack its front. Riku started on the Bandits, knocking four away cleanly. Donald and Goofy took up their posts of attacking at least two at a time. Sahxyel was left to the lone Shadow that appeared, trying in vain to slash it with her quill.

The Shadow left side to side easily, almost dancing around Sahxyel's quill. Its antenna twitched mockingly as it swiped at her, only to narrowly miss the black cloth of her cloak.

"STUPID THING, I HATE STUPID SHADOWS!" Sahxyel roared, driving the quill down, and amazingly, right into it. The Shadow vanished into a black mist, at the same time, Sahxyel was blown back by a baseball-sized fireball.

She crashed into the ground, completely bewildered. "What was THAT?!"

"Sorry!" Sora landed next to her, his shirt/vest scorched by the impact of a fireball. Sahxyel groaned loudly, rubbing her temple.

"Sora, you're attacking it from the flipping front. It's JUST like a Large Body." She growled, glaring at the brunette. Dawning comprehension spread over Sora's face, prompting him to jump up and dash at the Fat Bandit, which now was being attacked by the rest of the fighting quad. The wide load swung around its massive arms, catching Goofy and Riku and flinging them into a nearby wall. While Riku shook the hit off, Goofy was already seeing stars.

"Blizzard!" Donald squawked, pointing his staff at the Fat Bandit. Icy crystals hit the heartless, sending it staggering back. Sora took the chance, jumping behind it and delivering a three-swipe attack. In a loud 'boom' the Heartless vanished, showering everyone with munny and health orbs.

Sahxyel immediately sped around the area, collecting all the munny orbs and shoving them away. "We'll need to buy Donald and Goofy new stuff soon. A nice new shield and staff, or a hammer staff." She mused to herself, ignoring the pointed stares the crew was giving her.

"Why don't you just write us some?" Donald said flatly, walking up to her. The Pondering Writer shook a finger back and forth like a metronome. Immediately, Donald flared up. "Why not?!"

"Because, you need to rise levels evenly. If I just GIVE you two the Save the Queen and Save the King weapons, chances are you'd hurt yourselves wielding them." Sahxyel pointed out, "Just like why I haven't given the Ultima Keyblade chain to Sora yet, or the One-Winged Angel Keyblade chain to Riku."

Riku's mouth dropped, "We can get the strongest key chains possible, but we can't because you don't want us to have them?!"

"Well, in all honesty, I want to see you EARN yours Riku. That particular keychain is available to use after an awesome climatic battle in Olympus Coliseum, proving your worth and strength-"

"How do we get it?!" Sora asked excitedly, cutting Sahxyel off. She scowled at him.

"By beating the Platinum Match in the Olympus Coliseum. Just forewarning though, _**I**_ haven't even beaten it. You'd have to be very strong and be at the VERY end of the game in order to get it. Ask me at the Final Rest if we can go and get it." She said in a final tone. It was quiet in the plaza for a while.

"But, where's Final Re-" Sora started.

"Come on kiddos, this way." Sahxyel declared, rather loudly, walking into the next area. The four watched her leave, all frowning.

"Guess we have to wait to see those 'awesome' key blades." Sora sighed glumly. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, all of them heading further into town. Riku trailed behind, wondering what the opponent would be for this 'Platinum Match'.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Last one!" Riku shouted, catching a Bandit at the end of his Key blade. "Sora!" He flung the final heartless at the brunette, who sliced it effectively right in half. Sahxyel grinned, the combo attacks were really working well. She wondered how Reaction Commands would go…

"Nah, I'll wait for that write in." Sahxyel mused, jumping off of a barrel she was sitting on. "The last area's to the left guys." She declared, walking across the plaza. The four glanced at one another before following her, entering the final area.

Unlike the other areas, this one had stacked barrels and boxes, and was dual-leveled. Sahxyel glanced around, "Hello? Anyone here?!" She heard a shifting sound come from behind the boxes. Both Sora and Riku tensed, waiting for something to jump out, but were surprised.

"Who's there?" A tiny voice asked, sounding timid,

"Some friends." Sahxyel replied, smiling slightly. "My name's Sahxyel, and I'm with some people…and walking-talking animals who'll help you. If you'll come out that is." She added sheepishly.

A woman emerged from the boxes, peering at the five for a long time, before stepping out from her hiding place. She wore light blue clothing and had black, pulled back hair underneath a blue hair band. A shiny sapphire was placed in the middle of the hair band.

"Who are all of you?" She asked finally, gazing at the four native Kingdom Hearts characters.

Sora was quick to respond. "I'm Sora, this is Riku-" He gestured to the silver-haired teen, who blinked passively, "Donald-" The duck waved, "And Goofy." Goofy was rubbing his nose.

"What're ya doin' hiding behind all those boxes?" Goofy asked, looking somewhat curious. He stopped rubbing his nose, much to Sahxyel's relief. She believed that his nose-rubbing was frightfully embarrassing. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Jasmine.

Already bored, and hot from the desert air, Sahxyel decided to speed things along. "She's hiding from Jafar, the evil bad guy in this word who is looking for the Keyhole to this world and is the Royal Vizier to her father, which in technicality makes her a princess." Jasmine's expression changed to pure shock. "The dude who helped her out, a 'street-rat' named Aladdin, helped her hide before he ran off somewhere."

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street-rat, oh wise one?" A snide, snake-like voice said, somewhere above them. The group all turned their heads, seeing the vizier standing above, gazing down at all of them with a slight sneer.

Sahxyel wasn't fazed. "I don't know, have you tried looking for him? Or are you too busy talking the Wicked Witch of the Worlds?" She smirked, then turned her head. "Go on Jazzy, we'll keep this lamer busy."

Jasmine looked apprehensive, looking to Sora for more encouraging words. The Keybearer shrugged, "We'll take care of Jafar, go!"

Without another word, Jasmine ran out of the area as fast as she could. Jafar's eyes were fixed on Sahxyel however. "You should learn to keep such a big mouth shut." He stated, flicking his staff.

Several Bandits popped up immediately, allowing Jafar to start to slink away. While four of the group attacked the Heartless, one silver-haired protagonist hopped on a box, following Jafar with Keyblade in hand…

Sahxyel stabbed the final Bandit with the sharp end of her quill and felt the manifestation of darkness explode under her hand. A heart fluttered away, and vanished from sight. Proudly, she looked at the rest of the crew pummeling away at the remaining heartless. "_This is wonderful…Sora's holding his own against two Bandits…Donald even can fight a Bandit himself without being a hitting bag! And Goofy just ramming everything in sight…and-wait. Where's Riku?_"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Riku backed up against a wall, breathing heavily while eyeing the heartless in front of him. Three with dog-heads mounted on their shields stood a few feet away, waiting, but not advancing. Boxes were stacked in the exit to the Front Gates of the Palace, and the only way out was several feet up.

The teen tensed, clutching the Lupine Wisdom tightly. His eyes darted from one heartless to the next, judging the three.

He leaped.

Immediately, two dog head shields spat out thick fireballs at Riku. Both barely missed him, impacting on the wall behind. The middle Heartless' shield expelled some icy breath, missing by mere inches. Taking advantage of the pause in the Defenders attacks, Riku spun around and dug his Keyblade into one of the Defender's back. A bright light exploded from the center of it, making it vanish into thin air.

Above, two people watched the fight interestedly.

"Rather strong…isn't he?" Jafar asked, glancing slightly to the left. "Are you sure he will be an asset to our goal?"

"Yes." Maleficent replied, looking down. "I am sure that he was destined to join us…he can sense darkness easily, and does not seem afraid of it. Perhaps if we _adjust_ his feelings towards darkness, we can persuade him to join our cause.":

"A Keybearer will move the process along faster." Jafar agreed. "He will be able to open the door at least."

Riku meanwhile finished off the last Defender, purely exhausted. He raised his Keyblade, "C-Cure!" To his surprise, green leaves tricked down around him, accompanied by a healthy green glow. His vitality replenished somewhat, allowing him to relax a little. Grudgingly, he muttered about Sahxyel and how the cure spell actually WAS helpful. He glanced around the Gate area.

"How do I get out of here?" He asked, particularly to himself.

"I can help you with that."

Riku felt something hit his head from behind, and he knew no more.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Don't worry, Riku'll be okay." Sora reassured Sahxyel for the sixth time. "He's just probably looking around some more."

Sahxyel was **not** reassured. She stared out from Aladdin's apartment glumly, musing over where the silver-haired teen could have ran off to. Her eyes strained to see him somewhere in the streets of Agrabah, but all she got was a pounding headache. The notebook she carried was held loosely in her left hand, the writing within null to bringing Riku back from wherever he was.

Donald stood by a set of drawers, that held a squirming rug underneath it. "Hmm…"

"Is that a carpet?" Goofy asked, looking at the animated rug in surprise. Donald prodded the thing with his staff. The rug lashed out and grabbed onto it, pulling Donald onto the floor.

Donald grumbled, glaring at it belligerently, "Why you-"

"Leave him alone Donald." Sahxyel intoned, her voice tired and flat. She walked past the avian and pushed the drawers off of the carpet, who waved a quick thanks before zooming out the 'window'. Donald stood up from the floor, grumbling, and peered out of the window. "It's heading towards the desert!"

Sora shrugged, "Let's follow it then. Maybe Riku's somewhere out-…there." He frowned, thinking about the arid desert, and whether Riku had wandered around with no water…

Sahxyel pushed past Sora, heading to the exit towards the front of Agrabah. Her mind was racing, but her body was oddly lethargic. "_What could have happened?_" She wondered to herself, her mind gnawing at the incident. Riku was stronger than Sora, but Sahxyel knew better than to think optimistically about finding Riku again. The last time in Kingdom Hearts when Riku pulled a disappearing act, he wasn't seen by Sora for nearly a full year…

Sahxyel gulped, exiting Aladdin's 'house' and out into the bright sunlight. She was admittedly worried. She had gone through WAY too much to give up and allow Riku to do whatever he pleased.

If she saw him perfectly fine in Agrabah, Sahxyel knew she would do one out of two things. One: rejoice in ecstasy of him being okay. Or two: strangle him while shouting that he was a complete idiot. In her mind, Sahxyel preferred the second option.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sora dug his Keyblade firmly into the final Bandit's back and tossed it smack on the ground, decimating it. The sand dunes around the Cave of Wonder's entrance were finally clear, well, for now anyway. Heaving, Sahxyel dragged Aladdin, along with Abu, out of the sinkhole. She fell flat on her rear, but quickly regained composure and cleared her throat. Aladdin and Sora were talking animatedly about Heartless and stuff, to which Sahxyel was completely ignored. She sighed loudly and started to walk towards the imposing Tiger Head of the Cave of Wonders.

"Sahxyel, where're you going?! We gotta get back to Agrabah!" Sora's voice came from the other end of the clearing. She turned and walked back, stopping few feet away from the group.

"If you all will excuse me for a moment, I have…things I need to do." She said, looking pointedly at Sora in particular. "I assume you can get through this next deal without seriously injuring yourself Sora, so good luck!" While Aladdin seemed completely bewildered from what came out of Sahxyel's mouth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, understood what she was saying.

It didn't mean that they liked it.

"You're leaving us?! But, what if something happens?!" Donald shouted, looking on the verge of having a conniption fit. Sahxyel stared at him with a bland expression. Goofy looked from Donald to Sahxyel, and seemed to realize what the Pondering Writer was tying to say.

"Donald, maybe we could go around without her." He said reasonably, and yet still slowly. "She'll probably only go lookin' for Riku. And she wouldn't be leavin' us if somethin' serious is coming up."

Donald grumbled at the logical deduction. "I still don't like it."

"Um, are we going anytime soon?" Aladdin asked, somewhat anxiously. He seemed as if he REALLY wanted to get back to Agrabah, and didn't care whether Sahxyel came along or not. His mind was on the cute girl with the excess of blue garments who currently, and more than likely, was being kidnapped at the very moment. Sora stared at Sahxyel for a moment, then turned and left with Aladdin, Donald and Goofy following at a slower rate.

Sahxyel turned and stood in front of the dune where the Tiger Head was residing. To her annoyance, the entrance to the Cave of Wonders was closed. "Hello?! Tiger-Head-God-Thingamajig! Wake up! I need to get in!"

The ground began to quake insanely as something pushed its way up from the sand. Particles of dirt flew everywhere as the sand took the form of a tiger's head with a pierced ear and a very large mouth. Immediately, piercing white and glowing eyes flashed open, glaring down at the Pondering Writer. "WWWHHOO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMMBERR?" Sahxyel jumped, honestly not expecting the Tiger-Head to speak. It looked very angry.

It took Sahxyel a moment to find her voice. "It's me. Sahxyel: Pondering Writer." She said in a tiny voice. The pierced ear of the Tiger-Head flicked slightly, and a sneer pulled on the Tiger's chops. Not a good sign.

"REALITY CHANGER," It began, "YOUR FOLLY WILL BECOME THE DOWNFALL OF ALL WOORLDS!" Sahxyel honestly wondered how these beings were able to tell who and what she was by mention of her identity. Perhaps it was the omnipotence they possessed. "CHANGING THE WORLDS WILL RESULT IN AN UPSET OF THE COSMOS, AND DESTROY EVERYTHING-"

"I have it in check." Sahxyel said, her voice meek and shaky. "For every action, I replace it with another of importance to keep balance, I swear!"

"AND SO THE WORLDS ARE IN EVEN MORE JEOPARDY!" A blast of stale air from the mouth of the Tiger's head swept Sahxyel upon the sand.

Shakily, Sahxyel stood up and brushed the sand from her hair. " H-Have you felt any truly damaging forces besides the Heartless and Nobody movements?" She asked innocently, looking straight at the Tiger Head's glowing eyes. A grumble came from it. "I promise to you I will keep the cosmos in check, despite my constant changes."

The Tiger-Head seemed to consider her proposal. "IF YOU FAIL," It's voice turned terrible and harsh, striking fear through Sahxyel, "NO OTHER OF YOUR REALM SHALL PASS MY WORLD EVER AGAIN!" With a final roar, wind gusted from the mouth, as finally, the Tiger-Head allowed her in.

With a loud and gusty sigh, Sahxyel made her way down into the Cave of Wonders. The stairs were notoriously long, and unfortunately with no banister to slide down on. A light emanated from the very bottom, to Sahxyel's knowledge, which lead to the Entrance of the cave. Sahxyel immediately took a right, going down the stairs of the room to the black abyss below. Unlike the higher rooms, this one was blue-ish with a waterway that flowed in a decent rate through the room. Treasure Chests were visible from the room and adjacent ones but Sahxyel wasn't interested in them.

"Let's see." She murmured, looking at the water in a form of distaste. A swift stroke of quill to paper easily remedied Sahxyel's situation, freezing the water solid. Her shoes now had tiny spikes on the bottom to keep her from slipping on the ice. Tremulously, Sahxyel walked on the ice, heading straight for the Secret Room.

Sahxyel had made it through the rooms without much trouble (except for slipping on the waterfalls between rooms), and entered the Secret Room. Immediately, she shivered intensely, her breath misting in the air. "Jeez?!" Unlike the other rooms, which were pleasantly temperate despite the icy flooring, the Secret Room was _freezing_. Sahxyel rubbed her arms vigorously, her teeth chattering from the sudden drop of temperature.

"WHY is it so cold in here?!" She yelled, particularly at the ceiling.

"Because I prefer cool air to the wretched dry and hot air of this world." A voice replied. Sahxyel jumped in surprise, slipped on the icy floor, and fell on her butt. Her tailbone now was very sore, but Sahxyel wasn't thinking of that.

She was staring at someone, who was smirking back at her. "_Aw man. Why do YOU have to come see me now?!_"

"Vexen." Sahxyel said tartly as she stood from the floor. The Chilly Academic watched her, apparently amused. "Yes?"

"I'll just ask." Sahxyel sighed gustily, trying to control her sense which would have loved to push the Nobody just to see him slip on the ice. "What do you want and where's my 'mentor'? Or Saix for that matter?" She kept her face straight. "_Man, I HATE Vexen! WHY?! Why didn't they send a member I LIKE?!_"

Vexen sighed and strode across the ice, musing to the Pondering Writer. "Luxord and Saix were assigned to a scouting mission. They're talents are preferable for the world, so I am here for the sake of…"He looked to her, making Sahxyel shudder. "Keeping and eye on you."

"_Couldn't they send Lexaeus? I LIKE him at least. God, I probably would tolerate Larxene!_" Sahxyel still thought, not really listening to Vexen thereafter. "_Where could Riku be? Would he be in the Lamp Room? Or not?! What if something happened to him?! I don't think I'd be able to stand it if he got hurt, or worse! Ugh. I need to calm down. Now, after this I have Halloween Town to look forward to. Good thing I ditched Monstro for that…but there should be a world to replace that one…nah, I don't think I have to worry. It wasn't THAT important, was it-?_"

"Are we clear?" Vexen asked, noticing her vapid stare. Sahxyel nodded, "Yep, crystal clear Vexen." Her voice was a flat monotone. Sighing, Vexen turned and strode within a newly made portal. The portal lose with a tiny sound akin to a candle on a flame going out, and vaporized into dark wisps.

"I wonder if he was saying anything important…" Honestly, Sahxyel had no idea what the Chilly Academic had just conversed to her about, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know anyway. Sahxyel sighed and walked to the unstable pillar in the middle of the room. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"How am I supposed to knock this down?!"

Sahxyel looked at the pillar carefully. She raised her right leg and kicked it. Naturally, it didn't move. Sahxyel opened her Booklet and took her Golden Quill, scribbling crazily in it. "There…" She stowed the two away and kicked the pillar again. To her delight, the mismatched stones burst into dust, allowing the top portion to slide down. Humming again, Sahxyel strode out of the Secret Room and all the way to the Dark Room. She changed the ice back to water and went up the stairs.

"Okay, pillar's gone, and Sora won't be here for at least a little longer." She said, finally reaching the top of the stairs. The Hall was bigger than she imagined, but nonetheless was probably filled to the brim with Heartless. "Now-"

A loud sound, like that of footsteps, came from the other side of the room where the doorway to the Entrance was. Meeping, Sahxyel jumped out of sight, but heard voices echoing through the room.

"That went better than I could have imagined." A snide voice said, Jafar's voice.

"Yes…you will remember that both of them should be transported to Hallow Bastion immediately after you discover the keyhole." A feminine and poisonous voice said, her words oozing like honey in the air. "Just to be sure, of course."

"Of course." Jafar replied.

Sahxyel was sheet-white. Maleficent and Jafar were in the same room she was. In less than six feet away from where she hid. Curious, Sahxyel peeked a little beside the massive concrete block that hid her body from sight. She saw red, black, and purple cloth shift over the floor, followed by massive Defender Heartless that were carrying Princess Jasmine, and-

Rage boiled in Sahxyel's chest. Riku was pale and unmoving, only being dragged on the floor unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. It didn't take long for Sahxyel to deduce that either Maleficent or Jafar had set super-strong Heartless like the Defender on Riku. And since Riku was such a low level…

She turned her head to grab her Booklet, and met a set of yellow, blank, eyes.

"Oh crud."

The Heartless smiled stupidly at Sahxyel, and it was the last thing she remembered.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** I know I didn't finish the world. But there's a reason for that. Sahxyel, technically, won't be conscious for the rest of the Agrabah session. Will Riku, Sahxyel, and Jasmine be rescued before being taken to Hallow Bastion? Or will Sora, Donald, and Goofy mess up like in the original game?!

**Danny:** Ugh, melodrama. Anyway, Sahxyel cannot continue her Replies to Reviews section due to the fact that she's afraid that FF Net will delete her account if she's caught. So instead, she thanks her readers for their patience, and hopes that this chapter makes up for such a LONG break.

**Random Moogle:** Kupo! Review please!


	14. Magical Find

**Sahxyel:** I am SO GLAD to finally get to do this chapter! Finally over that deplorable hill called 'Agrabah' I shall be going onto Monstro…or NOT!

**Danny:** Not Monstro? Halloween Town?

**Random Moogle:** No, kupo! It's a world that replaced Monstro!

**Me:** Exactly! So sit back, relax, and try to figure out what the world is!

**Disclaimer Guy**: Sahxyel doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. At all. So there.

**Chapter 14: Magical Find**

Her head hurt.

Sahxyel was vaguely aware that she was awake. Her fingers twitched a little and her eyelids flickered open. She was on something comfortable, and in a pleasantly temperate area despite losing consciousness within a desert world. It was dark, wherever she was, with the only light coming from somewhere behind where she was lying. Shakily, Sahxyel flipped over to look at the light source, seeing a familiar view of stars and particles of elastic pieces of junk bouncing off a thick piece of glass.

"What-?" Sahxyel jumped up, feeling what she was lying on. There were blankets and sheets, with a nice and fluffy pillow where her head was resting a moment ago. "Am I back on the Gummi Ship?!"

Determined to find out, Sahxyel shakily stepped onto the floor and walked across a length of fuzzy carpet. A switch was on the wall near the door that turned on the lights, if it was there-

It was.

Sahxyel flipped the switch up, glancing at the room in pure astonishment. It was her room! The books, the bedding, the special swirling color carpet of blue, black, and red, it all was there! Her cloak was hanging within the tiny closet nearby, with her boots underneath and gloves propped on a hook. The Golden Quill twinkled on her nightstand, the Booklet lying directly underneath it. The digital camera sat on her bookcase next to her collection of the Series of Unfortunate Events books.

A sigh of relief escaped from Sahxyel, "I'm not at Hallow Bastion. Good." Her head immediately throbbed after the sentiment, making her wince. "Or not. Ow…"

She checked to see if her clothing was still in right order. It seemingly was; her black shirt with a tiny silver owl sewn on the collar was fine, and her black pants were more than less okay (she spotted some dust clinging to the very bottom). Other than that, nothing too bad.

"I wonder…" Sahxyel went to the door and opened it quietly. The lights in the cockpit were dimmed, and other than the navigation indicators, the whole hallway was completely dark. She walked out and checked the cockpit area, seeing all the chairs but nobody occupying them. The large windshield showed a dim multicolored space, with no sign of a Heartless ship anywhere. Sahxyel yawned widely and turned.

"You're up?"

"Gah!" Sahxyel jumped, scared out of her mind for three seconds. Sora stood only two feet away from her, and was grinning from ear to ear. She scowled darkly at him.

"Did you do that on purpose?!"

"Yeah." Sora was still grinning, "You know Sahxyel, for someone who knows 'everything'-"

"Shut up." Sahxyel grumbled, pushing past him. His preppy happy attitude was REALLY starting to irk her. She paused at her door, however, frowning slightly. Turning, she saw that Sora looked very put-out, and sighed. "_Why does he have to make himself look so pathetic?_"

"Sorry." Sahxyel muttered. Sora looked to her in shock, "What?"

"I said I'm-…sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now. My head hurts." Sahxyel sighed, "It's just…I literally did a very stupid thing going into the Cave of Wonders without realizing what kind of trouble I was going to be in." She chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Guess I feel so invincible from having the 'reality-bending' power thing."

"And you still get knocked out by one hit." Sora added on, smiling only slightly. "You know, we were wondering when you were going to wake back up…" Sora's eyes suddenly widened, a look of realization on his face. "Oh, right! I need to ask you something!"

Sahxyel bit her lip, "What?" Her heart sunk in her chest, what if Maleficent had succeeded in capturing Riku? Of course, she'd know where he was but they wouldn't be ready to deal with Wyvern and Defender Heartless until after Neverland…

"Do you know what happened to Princess Jasmine?"

Wait. "Princess Jasmine?" Sahxyel's heart did a jump, "What about Riku?"

"He's okay, he woke up right after Jafar wished that he was a genie and he helped us beat Jafar a second time." Sora said, smiling now. Sahxyel stared at him, then began to laugh in pure relief. It took her a few moments to calm down, and by that time, Sora was looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, REALLY relieved. We dodged a bullet with that one." Sahxyel smiled genuinely, her spirit lifted considerably. "And Jasmine's okay, but she at a different world we can't exactly go to right now. I don't want you guys to be knocked off by one hit." She rubbed the back of her neck, "It's a safety and hit-point thing."

Sora blinked in confusion, and tilted his head. "Is it another one of those 'game mechanics'?"

"Yep. Sorry." Sahxyel shrugged, then looked to the room with the Paupou tree carved on the door. She sighed again. "Well, I'm tired, and we have a long way to go before we reach Halloween Town. Night Sora." She walked into her room and shut the door, now incredibly exhausted and happier by a mile.

"Awesome." With a yawn, she walked to her bed and plopped back down. "Mm, nice soft comfortable bed-"

BOOM!

The Highwind shook suddenly and forcefully, knocking Sahxyel clear out of bed. "WHAT THE HECK?!" She got off the ground painfully and made her way to the door, swinging it open-

BOOM!

The ship rocked violently, sirens wailing and flashing red from the impact. Sora was already in his seat in the cockpit, pressing various buttons and pulling up some stats of the ship on-screen. He whirled around in his seat, completely surprised. "Sahxyel! What's going on?!"

"I don't know-!" The ship rocked again, giving Sahxyel the opportunity to see outside the ship's windshield. She paled immediately, eyes wider than saucers. "Holy crud."

The space outside that had at once been a peaceful and serene, colorful, backdrop was mass chaos. Heartless ships roamed the outside, ranging from the tiny Shiva to the incredibly large blocky stations that shot off lasers. Dire music raged on outside, the orchestra sounding as if they were playing for their lives. A squadron of Heartless vessels slammed into the fading shields up front, as well as the sides of the ship.

"Hold on!" Sora spun around in his seat again, taking control of the flying system from the autopilot. The ship shook again as another laser hit one of the Aero wings, but missed the second time when Sora turned the ship sharply to the right.

"WHHA!" Sahxyel slammed into her own seat and shouted out in surprise. Another ship, much more larger and devastating was heading straight for them! "SORA, WATCH OUT!"

Again, Sora turned the ship sharply downward, barely missing the massive Heartless ship. Two bodies suddenly zoomed past Sahxyel's seat and plastered to the windshield from the sudden jolt, both of whom were wearing pajamas with nightcaps.

"Whoooa!" Goofy pushed himself off of the windshield and plopped into his seat, allowing Donald to slide down the glass slowly. "What's goin' on?!"

"Yeah!" Donald's voice was muffled, and he carefully pried himself from the glass. He rubbed his beak tenderly and sat in his seat, pulling the complementary seatbelts on. Sora pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him quickly, keeping a hand on the steering of the ship.

"All these Heartless just showed up!" Sahxyel squeaked, holding onto her seat. She knew if she tried to go back to her room to obtain the Golden Quill and Booklet, she'd be hard-pressed. Slamming into walls and such when one's prone to being knocked out in one hit generally wasn't good.

"Write them away!" Donald shouted as Sora maneuvered away from four oncoming Heartless ships. The saw and shield were losing power quickly, and the ship was slowing down considerably. Sahxyel only yelped in fear, her fingernails digging into the armrests on her seat.

"Can't! Don't have-"

The Highwind shook again as another massive and colorful array of Heartless vessels zoomed past. Warning sirens blared loudly, and a huge blockade of fortress-like ships slowly became visible on the horizon of the windshield. Everyone's eyes grew wide as the jets to the ship propelled them onward-

POP!

The Heartless ships vanished suddenly, leaving an empty intergalactic space. The wailing alarms dulled to only flashing red lights, surprising everyone within the cockpit.

"What was that?" Sora blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock. Sahxyel had the same expression, only a little more dramatized than the original Kingdom Hearts character.

"Huh, I didn't think it'd work." The Booklet with the Golden Quill suddenly landed in Sahxyel's lap, surprising the Pondering Writer even more. She snatched the items up and whirled around. "Wha-YOU wrote in it?!"

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't THAT hard to put 'The Heartless Vessels suddenly were at the other end of the universe' down."

Grumbling, Sahxyel opened her notebook. She stared.

"_The Heartless Vessels suddenly were at the other end of the Universe._" In delicate writing, fairly legible but very nice calligraphy, the words glistened on the page in black ink.

"Why didn't it sink into the page?" Sahxyel wondered, closing the Booklet with a sound 'snap'. Nobody noticed, all too busy getting the Gummi Ship systems back online from the emergency state it was in. Frowning, Sahxyel stood from her seat and left to her room, knowing already that there would have been no way that she would be able to help with all the technical junk of putting the Gummi Ship back in order. She instead retired to her room, and immediately sighed in frustration.

The room was an utter mess, with books lying upon the floor and items lying strewn on Sahxyel's bed. Everything that wasn't bolted down was now in the huge mess on the floor. Sahxyel sighed and placed her Golden Quill and Booklet on the desk before kneeling down and picking up the books lying on the floor. She cleaned and tidied the room up, fixing her TV and PS2, and placed her books back on the shelf.

"There." Sahxyel muttered, but froze the next moment.

"SAHXYEL!!"

Combined screams, in Sahxyel's book, was NEVER a good sign. Sahxyel grabbed her items of writing and left her room, sprinting back into the cockpit. "What's going on?!"

"THAT!" Sora pointed at the windshield, at a HUGE something heading straight for the ship. Whatever it was continually poured smoke, or steam, from crevices of whatever it was. It was metallic, but also wooden. It was completely ugly, with thin metal bird-like legs that sort of kicked in a swimming fashion through the ether of space outside. An ugly 'face' if you wanted to call it anything, was pointed straight at them as it moved closer.

Wow, it seemed familiar. But Sahxyel didn't remember putting anything like that into the Booklet. "Then move out of it's way!"

"We can't! The boosters were damaged during the Heartless swarm earlier!" Riku snapped back, pressing a bunch of buttons quickly. Warning lights flashed as the weird structure grew closer.

Sora's eyes grew wide. "What's it doing?!"

"Wha-?" Sahxyel looked and saw the 'mouth' of the structure begin to open, wider and wider as it headed straight for them. "THAT'S NOT GOOD!"

Before anyone could do anything else, the structure 'swallowed' the entire gummi ship and continued onward. Sahxyel saw the world go black, and remembered no more.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Riku stirred, at first only a little, but managed to slowly awaken from his unconscious state. He sat up from the floor and observed his surroundings. Wherever he was, it was _filthy_. A gigantic cobweb hung above where he was, a fairly large black spider sitting in the center only accentuating the somewhat eerie feeling the place he was in possessed. The floors, which Riku supposed at one time had been brown and wooden, were now a dull grey with dirt hiding the seams of the wood.

He seemed to be within a sort of hallway. It was dark, to be sure, but just enough light was within the hall to distinguish what was a door, or wall, or entrance to another hallway. Riku sighed in frustration, thinking of what he had thought about before he woke up in the decrepit place. "Kairi…"

His dream was specifically of when he and Sora had ventured into the Secret Place back at Destiny Island, way back when they were little kids, and on the exact same day Kairi had first arrived. Riku looked around the dusty place with disgust and walked down the hall, his thoughts only of her.

"You're wasting time…" A sweet, yet poisonous, voice spoke. Riku didn't hesitate, summoning his Lupine Wisdom and spinning around, he stared down at the person that snuck up on him. "_Jeez!_"

She was tall. She wore black. She had…horns?

And apparently, she was smiling, if not creepily, at him.

"I know of what you desire, Riku." The mysterious woman murmured, alarming Riku. How did she know his name?!

"What do you want?" Riku snapped, already not trusting the strange woman. Something inside of his head screamed that the woman had some bad vibes and that he shouldn't listen to her. Naturally, he ignored the small voice and glared.

The woman's smile at him grew, increasing her creepiness factor. "Traveling to all these worlds and yet still no trace of who you're searching for. It is a waste of time, isn't it?"

Riku faltered, his Lupine Wisdom trembled in his hand for a fraction of a moment. The woman's eerie eyes flashed at this, but other than that she had no other change. Riku blinked, "What do you-"

"I know plenty, Riku. I know that you are frustrated for being held back, _restrained_, from rushing to the aid of your friend. Your companions fool about, while you are the only serious one." Her tone bordered understanding. "You desire to travel faster, be stronger, to help _her_."

Riku stared, he had never expected anyone out of the blue to suddenly pop into his life and speak of everything he felt at the exact moment. He DID want to help Kairi, fast. Somehow, he felt that something wasn't right with her, and he NEEDED to find out.

"I can help you."

Riku continued to stare at her, still not trusting the whole understanding bit. "Why would you want to help me?"

"I am an observant woman, and I can see how much you care for your friend. All I need in return…is for you to help me open a door."

Again, Riku paused. A door? Open a door…He had opened a door before, back on Destiny Islands-

"No." He said shortly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't need your help."

"Think about it Riku." The woman turned and walked away, into the darkness of the hall. Riku frowned slightly and lowered his Lupine Wisdom. He headed down the hall in the opposite direction, but only one thought played within his mind.

"_I need to find Sahxyel._"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I…HATE…this." Sahxyel growled, fighting away her desire to sleep mentally. She was really starting to get fed up with all the fainting and blackouts. They really sucked, and made her miss out a lot of junk too! "Stupid blackouts and Squaresoft…or is it Square-Enix? This was made BEFORE the whole combining of Enix and Squaresoft so-" Sahxyel paused and blinked. "Dang it! I'm getting off topic!" Sahxyel scowled and crossed her arms. Moody already, she decided to take a look around. She stood from a very gnarly and dirty floor (it was so GROSS!) and brushed her cloak off.

Wherever she was resembled some sort of kitchen, if she could call it that. A large fireplace sat on one end of the room, a mound of ashes sitting upon it with a tiny flicker of flame idling within the snowy white ash. A chair was situated in front of the fireplace, but was conspicuously empty. A table was situated on the other end of the room, crammed with all sorts of junk that piled atop one another. The place stank of dust and grime, making Sahxyel wrinkle her nose. "Eww…"

Sora lied near a stairwell that lead to a door nearby. A peculiar colored wheel was situated above the door, fixed upon the black colored segment. Sahxyel again got the strangest feeling of déjà vu but dismissed it. Instead, she decided to go check on the Keybearer. He was totally out of it, no matter how much Sahxyel shook him.

"Hm." Sahxyel nudged him again, but got no response. "Well, YOU'RE a fat lot of help, you lazy bum." Sahxyel looked around the room for Riku, Donald, and Goofy, but saw nobody else. "What the-where are they?!"

"Beats me where whoever 'they' are." A voice said, startling Sahxyel to no end. She turned on heel, but saw nobody there.

"Okay, I've had enough of this 'hiding' junk, who talked to me?!" Sahxyel snapped, hand already sinking into her pocket to grasp her Booklet and Quill.

"Me." A voice came from the fireplace, and Sahxyel recognized the voice. It belonged to the tiny fire within the fireplace, flaming eyes now looking sulkily at her. "And did you have to fly in so fast? Man, I yawn for ONE second and something comes flyin' into my mouth! Jeez!"

Sahxyel stared, "Billy Crystal?"

"Who's that?" The fire asked, looking skeptical. "No, my name's Calcifer, all-powerful fire demon!" To emphasize his point, he flared up to the size of a decent fire before going back to his original size. Sahxyel continued to stare, this was getting WAY too familiar.

But what Disney World WAS this?! Sahxyel had never seen a Disney movie other than Monsters Inc. have Billy Crystal's voice in it. She vaguely thought everything looked familiar, but the answer always slipped away from her mind before she got the chance to muse over it. "Calcifer, huh? Well then, you DON'T know where my friends are?"

Calcifer glared at her, "I already told you! All I know is that WHOEVER was in that ship with you are somewhere inside the castle."

"Castle?" Sahxyel scoffed, looking around. Her eyes locked upon a nasty and large cobweb that was hanging above, on the ceiling. "More like a dump."

"Tch. THIS is what happens when Sophie isn't here for more than a month. Goes off to visit her family, and the entire place goes south faster than a heart in the middle of a group of Neoshadows." Calcifer grumbled and tried to crest over the pile of ashes, visibly reaching for something. Sahxyel noticed a small pile of logs nearby the fireplace and got one log, placing it in front of the fire demon. Calcifer immediately grabbed the log and pulled it closer, sighing with relief.

"Nngh."

Sahxyel turned her head, seeing that Sora was finally waking up. The Keybearer stirred and opened his deeply colored blue eyes and looked around, visibly confused for a moment as to where he was. Sahxyel only sighed and walked over, offering her hand to him. "Need some help, dork?" Sahxyel smirked, watching the astonished, then angry, expression flash across Sora's face.

"Wha-I'm not a dork!" Sora snapped indignantly. Sahxyel chuckled but helped him up anyway. It was fun to push his buttons, Sora WAS way too happy all the time and it needed to change. At least a little.

Sora took a look around, already visibly grossed out from the deplorable kitchen. "Where are we?" He asked, looking to Sahxyel. "I thought you said we were going to 'Halloween Town' next." The Keyblade master walked around the kitchen, examining the dirty crevices of the room.

Sahxyel grimaced, "Yeah. Uhm. About that…I don't exactly KNOW where we are." She admitted, looking down at the grimy floor. Here it comes…

"What?! But you're SUPPOSED to know everything! Why don't you know about this place?!" Sora demanded, although he didn't need to think about it very long. "You changed our universe so much that this place happened to show up, huh?"

Sahxyel nodded weakly. "Yeah." She raised her head and stared dolefully at Sora. "But, this place, it's just so _familiar_ to me. I-…I think I've seen this place before but…" She suddenly growled and held her head. "Why can't I remember?!"

"Hey, not to break up the party or anything, but can you two get your friends and leave?" Calcifer suddenly spoke up, startling Sora. The fire glowered at Sora. "What? Never seen a fire demon before?"

Sora shook his head. "No."

"Well, now you have." Calcifer stuck out a tongue of flame and blew a rather rude raspberry at the Keyblade master. "Now get your friends and vamoose! If you guys are still here when HE comes home, you'll all be in a world of trouble!" Calcifer grumbled lowly, more likely to himself. "I don't need to get yelled at for letting someone find something that should never be found."

Sahxyel raised an eyebrow in interest. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Calcifer spat, crackling suddenly from burning the log underneath him. "I want all of you OUT in five minutes! Now go!"

Sahxyel sighed angrily and turned, grabbing Sora by his vest. "Come on, let's get the Dynamic Disney Duo and Riku and get out of here. I need to get to my favorite world BEFORE I have the aneurism." She gave a withering glare at Calcifer, then stalked up the stairs with Sora in tow. Calcifer stuck his fiery tongue out at them for good measure.

"Hmph."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The 'castle' was filthy. Sahxyel was starting to feel nauseated from the dirt and grime, and when Sora had found that _bathroom_…

Sahxyel wasn't exactly the most satisfied camper when it came to THAT.

"Where do you think they are?" Sora wondered, walking alongside Sahxyel. She sighed wearily and looked at him with a meaningful stare. Sora took the stare as a hint, and raised his hands up in a sort of defense. "It's just a simple question, I know you don't know. I'm just asking!"

"Uh-huh." Sahxyel rubbed her temple and sighed. "I guess the good thing is that there aren't any enemies here. We can just zip through and leave." She shot a glance at Sora. "Notice I said enemies and not H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S." She said the letters slowly and plainly, making sure Sora got the idea.

"What? Heartless?"

Sahxyel cringed and took out her Golden Quill instantly. She tensed, but saw no yellow-eyed creatures coming from the woodwork. She lowered her 'weapons' and glanced around in surprise. "Wow. They didn't show up."

"Well, I didn't say, uhm, you know…" Sora said helpfully. He opened another wooden door in the hall, only to find that it was a completely messy room with piles of smelly and used clothing inside. Grimacing, Sora shut the door. "And I thought MY room was messy."

"I know, this place would make any parent think their kid had the best and most sanitary room in the world." Sahxyel added, wrinkling her nose at a door that had a foul smell reek from it. She passed the room easily and turned down the hall to continue the search. Upon the closest door, she found that there was no disgusting smell and twisted the knob.

She opened the door.

Inside was a marvelous, and messy in its own way, room. Colors jumped out of the miscellaneous objects that littered the walls, ceiling, and basically everywhere. Trinkets that glittered, baubles that shined, useless junk that was golden or some other color caught Sahxyel's eyes. It had bed among all the junk, that somehow looked fabulous in its own way.

And something clicked.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Donald scowled as he descended from the higher floor,, following Goofy faithfully. They had awoken in some sort of hall and found their way down from wherever they were, entering a filthy kitchen. Goofy's nose twitched as soon as he stepped off the flight of stairs.

"Ahh…ACHOOO!"

Donald jumped, and to their surprise the fire within the fireplace crackled loudly. Two fiery eyes and a sullen mouth appeared on the small fire's face, and it didn't look happy. "So there you are, your friends are lookin' for you."

Donald blinked at the fire and approached it. "You can talk?" He asked, his squawky voice sounding very surprised. The fire scoffed.

"So can you. It's no big deal." The fire's eyes narrowed, "Wizard, huh? You didn't happened to be LOOKING for this place, have you?"

Goofy approached the fireplace, scratching his head in confusion. "Why would we be looking for this-…Uhh…"

"Castle." The fire supplied impatiently.

"Right, ahyuck!" Goofy smiled, "We only got swallowed up here by this castle. We didn't mean to be intruding." The Disney canine said respectfully.

"Yeah, RIGHT. Everyone tries to find this place. Even YOUR employer, King Mickey, wasn't it?" The fire asked suspiciously. Before Donald could quack in surprise, the door at the other end of the room gave a cheery 'ding', the colored wheel above it changed from black to blue, and swung open quickly, allowing a massive feathered thing into the castle. Whatever the feathered thing was swung around and slammed the door shut, and repetitive thuds slammed against the door.

Someone emerged from the wings of the feathered…whatever, and ran to the fireplace. Donald jumped back a few steps with Goofy following suit. It was a woman who had been with the feathered mystery creature, a woman who seemed to be fairly young with silvery colored hair. "Calcifer! The Heartless-they-" She seemed to be crying. "Everything's gone!"

"Sophie!?" The fire, Calcifer, exclaimed, his fiery eyes wide in shock. "What're you talking about?!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, slamming the feathered creature away from the door, allowing many skittering and tiny yellow-eyed creatures inside the castle. They surged inside-

"THUNDER!"

The Heartless stopped in their tracks as a bolt of brilliant yellow electricity flew at them, electrocuting the closest ones badly to the point where they exploded. Donald brandished his staff and raced at the Heartless head-on, clubbing three at once.

Goofy's shield gleamed in Calcifer's light as he raced forward and barreled through the Heartless, knocking them into walls or the floor by a powerful slam. He made his way to the door, knocking the armored Soldiers and Shadows away all the time.

"FIRE! FIRE! BLIZZARD!" Donald fired consecutive spells at the Heartless that were lying on the floor from being hit by Goofy's charge. For good measure, Donald whacked a few of the Heartless upon their heads, dissipating them efficiently.

Goofy knocked the final Heartless away from the door and reached out, pushing the door back shut. About the same time, Donald finished off the final Shadow with a sharp 'SMACK'!

Panting, the Disney Duo looked to one another. Donald sighed and Goofy chuckled. "Not bad, huh?"

A groan of pain interrupted Donald and Goofy's celebrating, making them pause and look to where the source of the noise came from. A man lied on the floor a little ways away from the door, his face twisted into a grimace. Sophie sat on the floor, holding him close to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. "You were changed for so long-"

"I'm fine." The man gasped out, looking up at her with surprisingly icy blue eyes. Sophie smiled at him, brushed her fingers through his dark-blue hair (which, conspicuously, looked like the color of the feathers of the winged creature Donald and Goofy saw earlier) and looked up at the two. She first seemed cautious, but smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Ahyuck! You're welcome!" Goofy replied good-naturedly. Donald nodded and smiled slightly too, shouldering his staff.

"You know you shouldn't have been there." Calcifer's voice came from the fireplace, loudly. "She was BOUND to send all those Heartless. You almost didn't make it!"

"I'm glad to see you're so concerned, Calcifer." The man said, already pulling himself away from Sophie. He stood up quite easily and sighed, a look of sadness within his eyes. The look vanished instantly when he noticed the two Disney characters standing a few feet away. "You allowed visitors into the castle?" He asked, glancing at Calcifer inquiringly. Calcifer only grumbled under his breath.

"They FLEW in. Uninvited."

Sophie looked to Calcifer too, also curious. "Yes, but you could have avoided them."

Calcifer suddenly flared up, "Okay! Okay! I was getting sleepy, so I yawned, and then they flew in and are all around the castle!" He looked defensive for a moment.

"Uninvited, but certainly helpful." The man replied easily, making Calcifer relax visibly. The man looked to Donald and Goofy and tilted his head slightly. "The Knight and Mage to King Mickey? My, what a surprise." He chuckled. Donald's beak dropped in astonishment.

"How did YOU know that?!"

The man only stared humorously at Donald and turned to Sophie. "Why don't you help these two find their companions, Sophie? I have things to do." He looked to the door for a moment, before sweeping away without another word. The man disappeared up the stairs, and his footsteps faded away.

Sophie stood from the floor and sighed. "He's been so busy…" Her eyes found Goofy and Donald, and she smiled kindly. "Shall we go find your friends?" Both Donald and Goofy nodded, and the followed Sophie towards the stairs. Before they made it however, Sophie looked down to Calcifer. "Oh, Calcifer, you know that Howl would like the hot water ready for his bath by the time he's done."

Calcifer grumbled, "Since when does he NOT want that?"

Sophie continued up, but stopped, noticing Donald had not moved from the bottom of the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

Donald dropped his staff, his eyes wide. "Howl?!" He looked frantically around, his eyes growing wider. "We're in Howl's Moving Castle?!?!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Unfortunately due to the Gummi Portion of this Chapter, it was cut in half so all of you would read some of it. Yes! I CHOSE Howl's Moving Castle to replace Monstro! WHOO!

**Danny:** That movie Sahxyel didn't actually see until a couple of months ago.

**Random Moogle:** But she thought it'd make a nice edition!

**Sahxyel:** Obviously due to the KH universe laws, the timeline of events are slightly skewed, but will be explained next chapter. I've decided that Howl has a 'special' case that no other Disney World has, plus, he fits in nicely with the bigger picture too. You all will find out later. Until then, review! A Early Happy Holidays to you all!


End file.
